Heat Daze
by molochie
Summary: Hibiya Amamiya's life was full of surprises. The greatest shock comes to him when on a fated summer day, he passes that fated summer playground, but it's not the same. The Heat Haze, Kagerou, lies unconscious on the ground. An even greater surprise follows, after he wakes up. Needless to say that Kagerou's changed; can Hibiya handle it, or will he be overwhelmed by the haze again?
1. Hibiya

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kagerou Project!**

**Rating: T because it is a rad letter.**

**Pairings: Hibiya/Kagerou, in a way...**

**So. I felt like writing KagePro fanfic because when I want to procrastinate important AP US History homework I write dumb things.**

* * *

><p>Brown eyes shifted left and right. Not in a fast, frequent way, because that would look far too conspicuous. And Hibiya Amamiya was nothing inconspicuous, no matter how hard he tried. Just wanting to fit in and live never worked out for him. Had it did, he would have been on his way to Hiyori's house, and not to the base of the Mekakushi Dan.<p>

They were so strange, all of those older kids at the base. From stoic Kido, to which Hibiya admired for being so tolerant of the others (despite showing rather hostile anger from time to time, but he would have done no better); to kind and busy Seto, who had treated him like a little brother, and not just some sad kid. Kano was a different story; it irked the brunet how the blond was always changing, never staying the same. Shy and timid Mary, whose brilliant smile was usually backstage to a frightful demeanor, was almost more of a shadow, than anything.

Momo was someone slightly more important to him than the others. Emphasis on _slightly. _He still thinks that she's immature, and that she looks like a cow. But in earlier self-wallowing Hibiya exhibited, she was there for him. So she wasn't _entirely_ useless, he guessed.

Ene was hardly someone he associated with. The thought of a sentient virus confused him, anyways. (That, and she's usually stuck to her 'Master' like glue.)

Shintaro was a bit easier to handle than most, at the very least. He wasn't loud or random, and would let Hibiya enjoy a good sulk when he needed it. And with his life being the way it was, sometimes he _did _need it.

Konoha was _also _slightly more important than the others. Seeing him and hanging out with him casually was something he had grown used to, in the days where Hiyori was alive. While more of an oblivious nuisance than anything, Hibiya did actually appreciate his being, despite any scoldings or tirades that might have proved otherwise.

The Mekakushi Dan-in a way-was his second home. An incidental home, a dysfunctional home, but a place he felt welcomed in nonetheless. With fun adventures, childish antics, and half-important fully unnecessary missions now and then, it distracted him in the days that he lived; making him _almost_ ignorant to what horrors had masked him in the past.

The Heat Haze.

He still remembered him, that mocking haze. Red and shadowy, yet brightly sentient at the same time; he was a ghostly figure that had stolen Hibiya's appearance, and smiled at him with such an infuriating matter that it drove Hibiya insane. On that certain day in August, Hibiya didn't realize how much _hate _he could feel for a spirit, let alone another being. While it was paramount that he escaped the haze of never-ending demise, it was devastating to know that he could only do so upon the deaths of Hiyori.

That's what really bothered him. Why her, and why not him? What sort of cruel game was fate playing? Even if those events transpired so long ago, Hibiya felt them anew everyday.

The young boy rounded the street corner, coming to a stop at the intersection. A red light was the only thing stopping him from crossing the street. Initially, the first days after Hiyori was good and dead for the last time, Hibiya had a relapse of emotional turmoil anytime he came to a street crossing like this. It was unbearable, and he feared he'd never get over the simple things in life that were ruined over the ten years of the hazed loop. But it just goes to show that time moves on, whether or not you're left behind. Over the days, it was easier to stomach street crossings and parks, and by now the brunet was fully used to them.

The light signaled green, and the brunet stepped across the painted white lines; lines that were faded from mother nature and thousands upon thousands of cars driving over them.

_Can't believe how hot it is, _he thought. Didn't years of the same summer heat become immune to him? But each ray of sun that touched him made him squirm and sweat. He couldn't wait to go into what was the air conditioned building of the Mekakushi Dan.

Hibiya kept striding, and with great impatience, forced his eyes to move onto something else than the glaring sidewalk or the heavy heat waves. His eyes searched the area over, and was glued to some site on the boy's right side. A nostalgic sensation ran through him.

It's because it was that same playground-the one from his youth-never changes. Every time he stared at it, he would see a kid or two, playing on the swings and slides and what have you. Laughter and playful noises would chorus, and the sounds of running and jumping and climbing rang in such a cacophonous way, like a discord symphony. Hibiya might have done something like that, back in the day; but more recently, he's found little time to revel in such small pleasures again.

The instant that Hibiya moved his gaze was followed spontaneously by a moment of complete and utter surprise. The sluggish, angry pre-teen slouch Hibiya had stopped completely, and his mouth was slightly agape.

There was one person there in that playground, but that person was collapsed like a pile of laundry on the concrete. An ominous red light flashed, a light that couldn't possibly have been the sun in any way. Once the strange light disappeared, Hibiya staggered forward; disbelief shown clearly in his eyes. _It couldn't be. It **can't **be._ But it was.

Kagerou.

Kagerou; the heat haze, the bane of his existence, was merely a few feet away. But something about him was different. No longer did Hibiya feel awesome power emerge from his presence, no longer did unbearable heat seem to radiate from his very being. While Kagerou was still red as blood, it seemed...more natural, not so ethereal as he was once previously.

He almost looked entirely human.

Upon closer inspection, Hibiya could make out little blood splatters, and trails of the fluid running down the side of his face. Had he been struck? Had he even a physical body to be struck with? _Is it really safe for me to be doing this? Shouldn't I leave now?_

Questions soon ceased to a halt, as Kagerou's eyes opened. Hibiya's breath hitched, and he stepped back, wanting to run but couldn't for some reason. Was it fear, that held him there? Or power? Is it possible that Kagerou held some spell over him, some supernatural control?

Red eyes belonging to the heat haze slowly blinked, and glanced painstakingly at Hibiya. He was waiting for it, that dastardly smitten smile, that smug smirk of sadism. Yet it was not received.

Instead of a smile, there was a frown, and a furrow of dark brows, as if Kagerou was trying to remember something, but couldn't. He sat up, legs crossed, and he rubbed at the side of a throbbing head with unnecessary slowness. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, he uttered out words that only shocked Hibiya more.

"...who are you?"


	2. Kagerou

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kagerou Project!**

**Rating: T because t.**

**Pairings: Hibiya/Kagerou. Still debating whether to make it romantic or friendly. Bluh.**

**Yeah my writing's so bland I feel sorry for anyone that isn't interested in it. I am though, and sometimes it sucks because I think better than i write. Really.**

* * *

><p><em>"Who are you?" <em>Kagerou repeated, fingering his hair and letting out a sigh once he realized that part of it was wet with blood. It was a disgruntled sigh, a noise that wasn't laughter for once. Hibiya was still processing all of this, and couldn't even begin to think of that of all things.

Was that _really_ Kagerou? There was no mistake, no one was that red on purpose; and last he had checked there was no other media character named Kagerou that was a giant ketchup stain like he was, so that's definitely not a cosplayer. Even if there are statistically seven or so people in the world who look exactly like one another, there wasn't anyone that could look such as Kagerou. So, while a hopeful thought, Hibiya knew by the ruby red eyes and the crimson aura that this being in front of him was in fact the heat haze. So that resolves one question, at least.

New problem. What was he playing at? There's no way he really has amnesia. Last time he checked, he had no corporeal body to sustain amnesia from. Wasn't Kagerou full of hot air, literally and figuratively? How could he not remember Hibiya? That's right, he couldn't! This was some sort of fake play, to bait Hibiya or at least humor himself. (of course, Hibiya found this all but humorous)

Next problem. Why is he bleeding? That can't be blood because of the no-body status. Maybe it was someone else's blood, now _that _was something Hibiya believed.

A newer problem. Why was Hibiya still there? It was more rational to run away from the fiend that had tormented you for so long, yet he felt no compassion to do so. Had he virtually no survival skills? Or had his inner sulking lead to some sort of subconscious desire to be killed resulting in his open acceptance of Kagerou's presence? Both were scary and it was at that moment that Hibiya forced his mind out of its interrogative state and back to the problem at hand.

"Um," Hibiya began, still at a loss for words. What could he say? "Well...you don't remember?"

_What the hell, _he thought to himself, _why am I talking to him? He's going to kill me or something, this is where I die and I didn't even live a good life, what the heck-_

"No," Kagerou stated bluntly, blinking at Hibiya as if trying to understand him. "I don't remember anything."

_Maybe he's telling the truth. _Hibiya pondered, playing with the idea. _And yeah, maybe this is his chance to redeem himself and I can do goodwill to society by helping a once homicidal, now amnesiac ketchup-y asshole who practically ruined my life, killed Hiyori, and has enough blood on his hands to run a blood drive. Yeeahh._

Sarcasm aside, Hibiya had to do something. His dry humor could appease him no longer. (Although he knew from the beginning that appeasement was an empty divertion) Even if Kagerou was just playing around, Hibiya accepted the fact that he couldn't just leave him here. He was too humane for that. "Well that sucks. Do you need...anything?"

It sickened him into thinking it was okay to offer help to his worst nightmare. But maybe even malevolent child spirits need help once in a while.

"Can you help me up?" Kagerou simply asked, stretching his arm up. Hibiya was fixed on that limb, that pale skin which belonged to a ghostly body; a body that was an unearthly shade of red. Despite the fact that Kagerou's arm was limply pleading for help, Hibiya made no instant movement. His eyes trailed from the heat haze's body, to the ground at their feet. Eventually, Kagerou had to wave his hand around, and disgruntingly asked, "Hello? You still there?"

The human boy snapped out of his dazed ardor, and nodded. "Yeah, yeah sorry..." and gingerly grabbed Kagerou's hand. He half expected to spontaneously burst into flames, or to be pulled down with a laugh and _gotcha _from Kagerou. Yet none of those things happened.

While warm, his skin was normal. Soft, even. And Kagerou's fingers laced around Hibiya's, in a trusting way. Hesitating at first, Hibiya eventually stepped back, and honestly tried to pull the heat haze to his feet. He did so with surprising ease, but quickly shoved the hand away once Kagerou was standing.

Said heat haze brushed the dirt off of him, and was eye level with the human. "Thanks. I'm Kagerou, who are you?"

"You...you really don't know who I am?" Hibiya said quietly, barely above a whisper.

The red embodiment shook his head. "No," he stated plainly, "what, am I supposed to?"

Without a second thought, Hibiya answered. "No...it's a weird question, just wondering." He didn't stumble, but his voice wasn't convincing enough, which made Kagerou narrow his eyes in suspicion.

"If you say so. You didn't tell me your name, by the way."

Head reeling, emotions buzzing, heart pounding-the stunned brunet finally answered with a straight voice. "My name is Hibiya."


	3. Mekakushi

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kagerou Project/Mekakucity Actors! **

**Rating: T. **

**Pairings: Hibiya/Kagerou. I think I'm heading down the friendly route for this pair, but then again looking from another perspective, it's kinda romantic. Is that just me or is this obviously one of the other? **

**So I totally forgot I had a fanfic because I thought 'meh no one's gonna like my stuff anyways' and boy was I wrong. Thanks for the support, everyone. **

* * *

><p>"Hibiya, eh?" Kagerou pondered on the idea, his ruby eyes meeting Hibiya's brown orbs. They didn't hold for too long, and the moment his eyes looked elsewhere, Hibiya felt himself breathing out a breath that he hadn't realized he'd been holding.<p>

"That's a weird name."

"Coming from the guy named _Kagerou?_" Hibiya retorted, his voice more than incredulous. He didn't know why his stomach and body ached with a swirling feeling like it did now, but he did know that he didn't like it.

To take his mind off his pain, he began thinking of what to do next. Was he just going to leave Kagerou here now? He had done his job, hadn't he? As a good Samaritan, the brunet helped someone up when they fell. If he continued to help them from that point on, that would be on the level of a good person.

And it was hard to judge if Hibiya had earned that right. _I shouldn't really be here..._kept circulating through his head, yet like earlier, he did nothing to change his current position.

Only a moment of silence passed, seeing as Kagerou worked quickly to cover up the awkward gap that was made. "So both of us have weird names, I guess."

"Yeah," the other agreed. Instinctively, he stepped back, his sandal kicking up some dirt. He stared at the rising dirt cloud as an excuse to not look at Kagerou again. Then his heart was set on ditching him, here and now. His mind begged for him to leave this situation, to escape any further confrontation.

"I should probably get going, and if that's all you need, Kagerou-"

"Wait."

Hibiya gulped; that familiar, demanding tone was found in the voice of the heat haze. Against his better judgement, he waited before trying to dash away.

Kagerou, on the other hand, stepped forward, and held his hand against his battered head. A dizzy spell passed, and a grunt of pain was murmured before he began to speak again. "That's not all I need."

"..."

To this silence, Kagerou continued: "I'm not in the best shape. I'll make up for anything, just, just..." he trailed off shortly, before remembering what he wanted to say. In a firm voice, the crimson spirit cried out; "_Please help me!" _

Hibiya's eyes widened, and his heart skipped a beat at the sheer determination in Kagerou's voice. That confirmed the fact that Hibiya knew from the moment he saw him. Kagerou sincerely was an amnesiac, and he didn't remember anything except his name. Considering the way he was acting, or _being, _that meant that the pain and the bloody head were real, as well.

The heat haze had lost all of his memories.

But what did this mean? Would Kagerou's memories come back eventually, and would he torture Hibiya all over again? Or was this a permanent status, meaning that Hibiya had the chance to rewrite Kagerou into someone less malicious, possible even _befriending _him?

Whatever the meaning was, Hibiya knew the only way to find out was to do as the heat haze said. For now, at least; despite every bone in his body telling him not to.

_I'm going to regret this, aren't I...?_

"I'll, I'll help you, okay? No need to yell..." So the human walked forward, and outstretched his arm. His frame shook with anticipation and anxiety, and noticing this, the heat haze did not hesitate in grasping that hand tightly, as it was his figurative and literal lifeline.

"Thank you," Kagerou muttered, and he stepped forward, only to stagger. An irritated sound escaped his lips. "I hate feeling so helpless like this," he admitted.

_He hates feeling helpless, although **I**_ _was the one stuck in a loop for ten years, suffering. Go figure. _Hibiya banished away his usual pessimism, and struggled out a 'you're welcome' under his breath. He wrapped his arm around Kagerou, and motioned for the red poltergeist to lean on him for support. The heat haze took up this offer, and the moment his head lay under Hibiya's wing, he exhaled a relieved sigh.

From Hibiya's view, he was worried that his hair would burn his body, considering that on hot days like these, hair becomes uncomfortably hot. But Kagerou's red locks, a close copy to Hibiya's strands, were warm, but not hot enough to make Hibiya yelp. Of course, the feeling of a warm body against him alone made him squeamish, especially in the the summer temperature.

But that could wait until they reached their destination, at the very least. And all Hibiya could think was: _B__oy, are the others going to get a load of **this. **_

* * *

><p>The first moments passed in silence, and the only sound the two boys heard was their footsteps, as well as the cicadas crying. Despite it being a perfect time for rush hour, no cars were visible. Then again, this was a back-alley detour to reach their original destination.<p>

107. The Mekakushi Dan's Base. Headquarters. HQ. Administration. Any name and all, for the location where a rag tag group of teens with abnormal powers stayed. Now that Hibiya thought about it, this life he and others lead sounds like some sort of comic book.

When the two of them reached the front door, Hibiya stopped in his tracks. How would the others react? Would they even let Kagerou stay? They might, if he convinced them that he wouldn't be a bother, or if that he had some sort of eye power. He already had red eyes, so maybe they would believe that if he told them...?

"Hey," Kagerou griped, lifting his injured head so he could stare at Hibiya, "what's wrong?"

"Oh, um, nothing. Really, I was just...thinking."

The ethereal boy blinked, before scoffing. "You're easy to read, you know that? Thinking of what to say to the people in there, right?"

The brunet was amazed at Kagerou's observance, but then again the heat haze had always been an observant being. "Yeah. I'm worried they won't let you stay here."

"I never said I had to stay," Kagerou snapped, before holding back on his encroaching pessimism. "Just...until I'm okay. A day, at the most. I promise I won't be a burden."

_It's too late for that, now..._Hibiya thought. He had the nerve to say it out loud, but remembering who he was talking to, he bit his tongue.

And he knocked on the door, instead.

It opened, and before them stood the leader. Standing tall and straight, she had a hardened gaze and olive hair falling like two curtains from her music-themed hood. Her aura was intimidating, and any words that the two boys wanted to say died on their tongue. Her eyes flickered from Hibiya's pleading expression, to Kagerou's pathetic state. She didn't need words to understand what was going on. Instead, her serious, leader-like voice emanated, commanding the two of them.

"Welcome back, Hibiya. Bring your friend in, and we'll talk."

The commander stepped back, so they could enter. Kagerou gave Hibiya a quick glance. Something within the latter stirred, and he only gave a nod.

At the same time, both boys knew everything would change the moment they stepped through that door.


	4. Kido

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kagerou Project/Mekakucity Actors! **

**Rating: T for the ones who mildly understand what's going on but really don't.**

**Pairings: Hibiya/Kagerou. **

**Hopefully a couple chapters or so in one day make up for a three month absence. **

* * *

><p>The first sensation Hibiya and Kagerou experienced was a cool shock from the air conditioned room. Hibiya gasped in relief, but Kagerou made a different noise. Had the former not been so dazed, he would have noticed Kagerou's displeasure.<p>

They both stumbled onto the leather couch, breathing out as a heavy weight both literally and figuratively rose from their chests. But that reprieve was short-lived, considering their situation.

How was Kagerou taking all of this, he wondered? Hibiya searched him for a reaction, but his vermilion eyes only looked around the room, and showed no other secret than that. The brunet, on the other hand, was completely out of it. The heat was rushing out of him, and only when his head cooled down enough, did he took note of his surroundings.

Seto was confused, but gave a sympathetic look to Kagerou. He immediately got up, and Hibiya supposed he was getting bandages, or a wash cloth of some sort, to ease the burdens that were hindering the heat haze. Kano somehow found this funny, and found the energy to laugh. He then wiped a fake tear away, and smiled at Kagerou with intrigue. Mary was skittish, as always, especially when having just come into the room to see a strange red boy on the couch. Had her hair not been so abundant, no one could have guessed she was hiding behind the armchair.

Momo was preoccupied with her phone previously, but looked up with a dazed look, her dark eyes glancing from Hibiya to Kagerou to back to Hibiya again. Shintaro was standing, leaning against the wall, pretending not to care about the fact that another young boy was present. Ene wasn't seen, but Hibiya could hear her loud voice from a mile away.

Konoha was standing near the door, and tilted his head at the sight of Kagerou. _He's as hopeless as ever, _Hibiya thought. _And why does everyone pick _**_now _**_to be present at base? _

All that left was their leader. But since she hadn't spoken, no one else had the indication to do so. Only when Seto returned with a wash cloth and began to dab carefully at Kagerou's head, did she speak. "Oi, Hibiya. Start explaining." The silence was broken as talkative noise filled the room, although Hibiya blocked out all other noise to answer his commander's questions.

"Well, um, it's a long story, and I-"

He gave the solemn girl a glance, and within that instant, she understood. She nodded off to the others. "Hey, everyone out. I want to speak to Hibiya and his friend alone. Don't bother us unless I say you can."

Of course, that meant _almost _everyone. Seto didn't move, as he carefully wrapped gauze around the red spirit's head. Kagerou had been strangely quiet up to this point, but Hibiya didn't question it. "Ah, sorry. Did it hurt much?" Seto asked gently, sitting up a bit straighter.

Kagerou shook his head, and leaned back into the couch, eyes shut in concentration. The leader chose this moment to speak.

"Okay, _now _start explaining." She crossed her legs, leaning back into her couch across the room, but not looking any more lenient. Hibiya gulped, and spoke up before Kagerou could.

"I found him on the street. I couldn't leave him there, and he has no where else to go."

"Let him speak for himself, Hibiya." Seto advised quietly, while looking back at his childhood friend. She nodded in assent.

Hibiya only nodded to this notion, and like the other two, looked at Kagerou for an answer.

His eyes opened, and stared with a determined expression. His hands were leisurely resting in his pockets, but he loosened them to the point where they fell to his sides.

"It's true. I don't remember anything but my name, and I woke up with Hibiya in front of me. That's all."

"Ah, how unfortunate! You're lucky that Hibiya was there," Seto assured, smiling again. His smile did melt away some of the pressure on Hibiya, but he still was in discomfort.

"I see. Well, I hope you realize that while we're nice enough to help, we'd prefer if you not try to expend all of our resources or abilities more than you need to. You get me?" she stated, voice clear and direct.

Kagerou pouted, and rebutted with: "Of course. I won't stay any longer than I need to. I'll take a day at most, but I'll be out of here by nightfall if I have to."

A quiet aura filled the room, until Seto broke the silence.

"Now, now! That's a bit too dramatic, y'know...! We can afford to have him here, can't we? He could even join as a new member," the green-hooded male pointed out.

_That's the last thing I need, _Hibiya thought, furrowing his brows in displeasure. _He shouldn't have to stay here any longer, right? I mean, he said he'd only stay a day and they probably don't need his ass taking up space and-_

"You're right."

Everyone seemed surprised by this agreement, but Hibiya the most. He hadn't expected _her _of all people to willingly allow a stranger to join their ranks. Granted, Hibiya's moment of recruitment wasn't as natural either, but at least he had purpose, somehow.

"We'll explain who _'we' _are later. But since you know about us, we can't just let you leave that easily, anyways." Her tone was even and fair, yet nothing short of strong and demanding.

"..." Kagerou didn't speak, but he still seemed interested in this situation. Hibiya was disheartened, to say the least.

"Yes, that's what we'll do for now. Until I say otherwise, you'll be staying as a trial member, of sorts. Besides, it's not like you're in shape to run away."

Was Kagerou scared, Hibiya wondered? Because the way their Gang Leader was speaking would make Hibiya white as a ghost at this point.

"I guess you're right. I'm in your mercy," the heat haze admitted, eyes downcast. This whole scenario was unbelievable to the brunet. He trailed off at this point, not bothering to look at Kagerou, Seto, or anyone.

"Glad we cleared things up. Now, let's start again. You are...?"

"I'm Kagerou."

"Kagerou, huh?" she smiled. "I'm the leader around here. You can call me Kido."


	5. Seto

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kagerou Project/Mekakucity Actors! **

**Rating: T. **

**Pairing: Hibiya/Kagerou. **

**I'm suddenly on a roll. Whelp. **

* * *

><p>It was strange. The moment that Kido affirmed the situation, everyone mostly flocked back to the main room. Even Mary, who Hibiya expected to hide away in her room somewhere.<p>

"Everyone, this is Kagerou. As of now, his status is a temporary member until he recovers, and then we can decide what to do with him." Kido's smirk unnerved some of the newer members, but the older ones only chuckled at their reactions. "Until them, don't bombard him with questions or be annoying." Hibiya was sure that it wasn't just him when he saw his leader stare at Kano specifically. "Got it?"

"Yes, Leader!" rang throughout the base, at different tones and different times. Hibiya barely mumbled his affirmation.

And like that, things set back in motion. Hibiya should probably have chosen now to bolt it, and head to his room in the base. But instead, he stayed on the couch with Kagerou and Seto.

"I hope you're not scared, Kagerou." Seto's kind voice rang out. Hibiya's chin rested in his hands, and he glanced over where the other two were on the end of the couch.

The heat haze only shook his head, and smiled. "I'm more interested, than anything. What exactly _is _this Mekakushi Dan, anyways?"

Seto stretched out a bit, and put his hands behind his head. "I guess you can say we're a gang of friends who support each other. Everyone here's a bit weird, though. But you seem like you'd fit in just well!" Hibiya couldn't help but snicker at this comment. He was right, in a way. _Yeah, Kagerou's weird as hell. That's why he fits in-_

"Do I? I hope that's a good thing." He sighed, and tentatively touched his gauze-wrapped head. It was mostly the side, so only his forehead was wrapped up. There were no traces of blood leftover, and this seemed to appease the spirit enough. He stopped playing with his bandages, and looked back at the taller male.

"So, who are you again?"

"Right, I'm Seto! Nice to meet you, Kagerou."

"Nice to meet you. So...are you the right hand man around here, or what?"

Hibiya listened in more thoughtfully, realizing that the second member would let out some useful information that, even today, Hibiya was more or less unaware about.

"I guess you could say something like that..." he tapped his chin with his fingers. "Kido, Kano, and I are some of the original members. Kido's the leader, so me and Kano are like the second in commands. I guess Kano's a third in command, but..."

"Whoa, hold up. First, it's _Kano and I." _Kagerou asserted, showing a rather prudish attitude regarding grammar. Hibiya responded to this with a derisive snort, despite being a person that would have accused someone of that same mistake, as well.

"Ah, sorry!" the accused male rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. "I don't really think about stuff like that."

"It's fine," Kagerou reassured, crossing his arms, "secondly, who's Kano? All I know is that he's Hibiya, that serious girl is Kido, and you're Seto."

"Oh, then maybe we should introduce you to everyone! Well, maybe you'll get a chance to talk to them, anyways. That blond guy over there, y'see him?" Seto pointed a finger at Kano, who was joking to Kido and Mary about something that he thought was funny, but judging by their faces, they found it to be the exact opposite. "That's Kano. He's the third in command and he's, well, he's difficult sometimes but he's got a good heart."

"Ha, who knew, right?" Hibiya joked. In doing that, it caused Kagerou to laugh, and the sensation of hearing the heat haze laugh...was unreal. It wasn't the snark laugh he heard before. It wasn't the cruel laugh, that boomed and echoed and mocked him for ten years.

_It was an incredibly kind and warm laugh. _Almost the way Hibiya laughed, when he did so in a wholehearted way. A rising warmth spread itself through Hibiya's body, and he squirmed disapprovingly.

"Hibiya, you shouldn't be so mean! But I guess he does deserve something like that, once in a while." Seto admitted, scratching the side of his head. "Continuing on, the girl with the long white hair is Mary. She's shy, but once you get to know her she's actually quite vigorous."

"That's a _lot of hair.__" _

"Ha, is it? It never bothered me, so..." Seto mumbled, rubbing the back of his head. Noticing the look that Kagerou was giving him, he coughed and moved on, pointing to the Kisaragis.

"The one that's arguing with the guy in the red jacket is Momo. She's an idol, do you know her?"

"No," Kagerou immediately supplied, looking the girl over. "Is she any good?"

Seto laughed, patting Kagerou in a friendly way. "You'll have to be the judge of that! Maybe you should ask Hibiya."

_Oh no. _He immediately thought, and turned to face Kagerou, who was smirking at him.

"Oh? Do you have a crush on Momo, Hibiya?"

Red surged through his face, and Hibiya jeered. "I do not!"

"Oh, please. You're easy to read, remember?" the spirit joked, smiling in satisfaction. "I'll keep that in mind, _Hibiya._"

"Haha, be careful, you two! With that attitude, you might just get hit by someone one way or another..."

"Why wait for someone else to hit Kagerou when I can do it now?"

"Hey, what's with that tone! You're going to hit someone who's just recovered from an incident?"

"No, but still-!"

A few bickers were exchanged. And with each word, Hibiya came to a horrifying conclusion. Kagerou was..._normal. _Not once did he say something any more malicious than the average person would. Not once did he laugh at Hibiya in _that _way. He didn't tantalize or taunt him...he just...talked and teased him, was all. The brunet almost forgot that this was the same person that...that tormented him for so long.

_But I could never forget. _His fists clenched at this understanding. At the end of the day, despite all the laughter, Kagerou was Kagerou and Hibiya was Hibiya. It was sickening to know that an accident could change someone so much. If Kagerou was going to end up like this, did Hiyori die for nothing? Were the countless attempts to save each other in vain?

Eventually, Hibiya got up, no longer amused with this idle talk. Of course, Seto and Kagerou stared at him in confusion; but he only gave them a weak response. "I'm going to my room." and left without anything else.

"...was it something I said, Seto?" Kagerou asked, unknowing of the pain he caused.

The older boy shrugged. The answer to that was just a glance away, but he never used his power unless he had to. Now was not any different.

"I'm not sure. Be careful around him, though. I haven't known him much longer than you have, but...Hibiya has scars we'll never understand." As do they all.

Kagerou nodded, and thus continued conversation with Seto.

But for some reason, the rest of the night passed with a strong feeling of grief and agony, resting inside of Kagerou. And he didn't know why.


	6. Daze

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kagerou Project/Mekakucity Actors!**

**Rating: T for the nerds. **

**Pairing: Hibiya/Kagerou. Maybe Hibiya/Momo as a side pair. Last chapter you could see some of it, if you squinted. **

**Haha. I'm liking where this is going.**

* * *

><p>Hibiya was still hurt over what was going on. In fact, he doubted he'd ever feel the same after this.<p>

"I should have just left him there," he finally said to himself, face buried in the pillow. "I shouldn't have helped him."

_But would that have made a difference? Could you live knowing that you could help someone but didn't? _

Hibiya mulled these thoughts over, and cried quietly into the pillow. "I couldn't, though. Dammit, I couldn't! And Hiyori...Hiyori, I'm sorry! If it was you, oh God, if it was _you_..."

It seemed like hours that he cried into his pillow. It probably was, but he couldn't tell. However, the white noise from the other members started dying down considerably. Maybe they were all finally heading to sleep, or at least realized it was time to tone it down.

The darkness of his room was unsettled, until the door opened, allowing a trail of light to enter. Hibiya barely lifted his head, but he shouldn't have. It was the person that he guessed was there in the first place.

Kagerou.

"Hey." he greeted, stepping in. The door closed after him, engulfing the two of them in nothingness.

Hibiya didn't like this feelings. The feeling of being alone, in the dark, with someone like _him._ So his first instinct was to turn on the lamp next to him. In doing so, the room was illuminated. Now, he had a clear view of Kagerou. Kagerou raised his brows at Hibiya in a questioning manner.

"Are you okay?"

"Huh? Of course. Why do you care, though?" Hibiya inquired, sitting up straight.

Kagerou crossed his arms in disapproval. Hibiya noticed he did this a lot, and can't help but realize that it was similar to his own habit. "Are you asking me why I care about the person who saved me as I lay helpless in the summer heat?"

He couldn't deny it was a valid reason. Of course, Kagerou being in the state he was now, couldn't understand all of this..._grief _that overwhelmed Hibiya. He just hoped the tears weren't noticeable.

"Uh, never mind. I'm fine, though. What are you doing in here?" he asked again, playing with the covers of his bed as a distraction.

Kagerou rolled his eyes. "Duh. They told me to sleep here, tonight."

Immediately, the human Hibiya felt a mad blush rush to his face. "W-What? Why?"

"Oh, so having me sleep on the couch where no one can immediately help me if something was wrong is a better idea? Instead of being here where if something happens you can help? Or at least _tell the others?_"

The statements that Kagerou lashed out at him made him feel dumb. Of course, his head wasn't clear, so any other day he might have already perceived this sort of sarcasm. Heck, he would have even rebutted with an equally annoying tone.

But it wasn't like other days. Instead, the weight on his heart felt heavier, and he felt like he could sink through the floor at any moment. After a moment, he spoke in a defeated tone.

"Sorry, I'm just...out of it."

"Yeah, I know. You're an open book, Hibiya."

"Yeah, yeah. So, are you sleeping on the right or left side?"

Now it was the heat haze's turn to be embarrassed. "Wait, what?"

"Because we're sleeping together, right?"

"N-No!" he denied, clenching his fists. "Idiot, I'm sleeping on the floor!"

"Oh, sorry, it's just that, since you were talking like that, I thought..."

A silence came over them again. It was for the greater good, however.

Finally, Kagerou spoke up, coughing into his fist as his garnet eyes were hazed with exhaustion and embarrassment. "It's fine. Just forget about it." And Hibiya just noticed then that there were pillows and blankets that were assembled on the floor. He hadn't put those there, but he assumed Kido or Seto or someone set it up prior to him going to his room. Imagine that.

"Sorry," Hibiya began, and turned off the lamp light. The moment he was submerged in darkness again, was the moment that he delved deeper into it. He wasted no time snuggling into his blankets, as if to make a protective shell around him. It muffled out the noise of Kagerou settling into his makeshift sleeping place. A moment or two passed after that, and Hibiya was about to close his eyes to try and nod off, when the heat haze spoke again.

"Hibiya."

"What?" he whispered out, a bit grumpy.

"You weren't okay, were you." It wasn't a question, more so than a statement. The brunet gulped, not liking how easy it was for Kagerou to read him. _Like an open book..._

"...no, I wasn't."

"Do you wanna talk about it, or something?"

"No, I don't." it was one of the only things that Hibiya managed to say in a straight forward manner that day. Go figure.

Sadly, things weren't left at that. Another thing that Hibiya was starting to dislike about Kagerou was his endurance and ability to keep going, even after if he was discouraged from doing so.

"Alright. Also..."

"What is it?"

"When are you going to tell me?"

Hibiya sat up a little, trying to project his voice more. "Tell you what?"

"When are you going to tell me what I did to you?"

"Huh? What are you talking about, Kagerou?"

He could hear the red-head sit up in the darkness. For some reason, even if it was pitch black, Hibiya felt that he was staring Kagerou straight in the eye right now.

"The way you talked earlier, it's like you were hiding something. And when I first met you, now that I think about it, you kept asking if I remembered you or something. I don't think it's a coincidence."

_Why the hell is he so smart? I'm smart too, but he's just...starting to get annoying._

"I don't want to talk about it, okay?"

"So I _did _know you before?"

"I didn't say that."

"You didn't refuse it, either."

"Kagerou, just go to sleep, okay?"

"Hibiya, I r-"

_"Kagerou, go to sleep!" _Hibiya screeched, louder than he meant. He was naturally a short-tempered person, but maybe because it was Kagerou, that he had less patience than usual. The other was stunned into silence, and Hibiya was stunned that he had the power to do something like that. Then he remembered Kagerou was an amnesiac, and by remembering that, he got back into his cycle of grief and angst and survivor's guilt. He knew it was pointless to think like that, but he couldn't help it, no matter how hard he tried.

The door opened, and a disgruntled looking Kido was there. "Hey, what's going on in here?"

Hibiya and Kagerou looked at each other, now that the room was illuminated in some way again. Without another thought, they both looked to Kido.

"Nothing." and it was the most unconvincing chorus anyone could have heard.


	7. Kano

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kagerou Project/Mekakucity Actors!**

**Rating: T **

**Pairing: Hibiya/Kagerou. I reeeeeeeeeeeeeally can't tell if they're a friendship pair or romantic. Seriously.**

**JEEZ I'M SO MOTIVATED TO WRITE. Maybe it's because I am trying to avoid doing homework as much as possible. Also, because Kano's a little brat, I wrote a longer chapter than usual. I just have to put as much details as possible, I guess.**

* * *

><p>The morning that Hibiya woke up, he was surprised to find that he had slept soundly for the first time. It was only natural, considering the first days after Hiyori's final death were nightmare filled. It took a whole week until he could actually <em>sleep<em>, but even then, those hours of slumber were short and filled with horrific images. It got better as time passed, but it was only that night that he slept soundly; without a dream, a nightmare, or any image to become otherwise.

He had slept in a black oblivion, and it lifted more weight off of his heavily burdened shoulders. Strange.

Rubbing his eyes, Hibiya's first instinct was to look at Kagerou. He still hadn't gotten over the fact that the heat haze was _asleep. In the Mekakushi Dan's Base. In **his room. **_He shivered, and quickly got up to get dressed.

Only to find that he had slept with his clothes on. Was he so stressed last night, he hadn't even bothered to change into pajamas? _Ugh...oh well. _He thought, and merely tried to smooth out the wrinkles on his outfit. He trudged his feet across the carpet, and had the mind to leave, before a strange compulsion took over.

For some reason, Hibiya thought it wise to see how Kagerou looked in slumber form. At first he thought there was no way that Kagerou could conceivably sleep, as he spent every waking hour for ten years to make Hibiya's life a tragedy. And yet, as the brunet moved the pillows from his face...

He almost screamed. Had he not been so ghastly pale, so strangely red, Hibiya swore he was staring at himself. The same facial features, the same body, the same clothes. In sleep, his face was more relaxed, his eyelashes were quietly rested, and his breathing was soft.

_How long are you going to stare at him? _

Hibiya snapped out of his stupor, and cursed himself for being so creepy. (Then again, he has Hiyori dolls, so he had no right to judge this action...but still!)

He was about to head to the door, but someone opened it for him.

And second to Kagerou, Kano was on the 'list of people I want to punch'. Possibly a tie between him, and friendly Konoha.

Hibiya had a strained relationship with the blond. The latter's antics were strange and rushed, as he was brutally honest and yet a blatant liar. Still, Hibiya never knew what to say to the blond's words, considering he had the Deceiving Eyes power.

And that's just another thing. Hibiya hates people that aren't straight forward, so Kano...is more or less an annoyance. Not to mention that since Hibiya is the youngest member, Kano uses that as an excuse to patronize and tease him, in a way different from the others.

It was _really _annoying.

"Good morning, Hi~bi~ya!" Kano sang, smiling brightly at the brunet. He only returned the action with a grumpy frown, and crossed his arms. "What do _you _want, Kano?"

"My, my! That's no way to start the morning off, is it?" Kano laughed, winking at the boy. "I'm here to wake you to up, but I see my job's half done for me."

Hibiya gazed at the sleeping Kagerou behind him, and looked back at Kano. "What do you mean?"

"Didn't you hear? Kido wants me to take you two out on a mission. I guess you were too busy isolating yourself to hear, right?"

_This guy...he's asking for a punch to the face! _

"Whatever. I'm busy, so you can have the honors of waking up Kagerou."

Kano bowed, as if to mock this offer. "It would be my _honor._" he smirked, and walked past Hibiya, jacket flowing out behind him like a shadow.

The brunet huffed, and looked behind him. He saw that the blond really was going to wake up Kagerou. He knelt at the haze's side, prodding him slightly.

"Hey, red shota, wake up, won't you? We have a busy day ahead of us!"

Kagerou groaned quietly, and buried his face into the pillow, trying to block out the noise. For once, Hibiya didn't blame him.

The cat-eyed teen, however, wasn't going to yield to this attitude. With a pout, he shook the smaller boy's frame once more.

"Ka~ge~rou~! Don't make me sit on you~!"

The heat haze made another noise of annoyance, before finally sitting up. He rubbed at his eyes, and to any onlooker's point of view, it was the exact same way Hibiya was rubbing his eyes just earlier.

"What's going on?" he mumbled, stretching his limbs.

Kano laughed, and stood up, hands in his jacket pockets as he leaned back on the wall. "A mission, that's what. Kido has ordered me to take you and Hibiya out on a date! A threesome!"

At that moment, simultaneously, Kagerou and Hibiya became enraged. "No she didn't!" they both chorused, angry and embarrassed.

His topaz irises gleamed like jewels, as he laughed and had to cover his mouth to muffle his snickers. "How funny! Of course that's not what she said! I guess you're both awake now, though."

"Jerk," Hibiya muttered, as he searched his room for a hairbrush.

"Ah, it's one of my nicknames, so Kido says. But in all seriousness, the three of us are assigned a mission today, so let's be hasty."

Kagerou blinked, and stood up with slight effort. "What's this mission you're talking about?"

"Ehh? Didn't Seto brief it all to you yesterday? We're a gang, and we have important missions everyday to do. All missions are assigned by Kido, and Seto and I usually hand them out. Think of it as an opportunity!" Kano reassured, clapping his hands together happily.

The opposing red child wouldn't have this evasive explanation, however. He lifted a red brow. "Oh? And opportunity for _what?_"

Hibiya swore he saw a flash of red in Kano's eyes, but figured that the deceiver would never accidentally let his powers slip.

"An opportunity to see whether or not we should keep you alive."

Everything grew quiet, and Hibiya added Kagerou's scared expression on the list for 'things he never thought he would see but did anyways'.

The silence was broken by another shrill laugh of Kano's, and he patted Kagerou on the back. "I kid, I kid! Come on, you should have seen your face!"

"Haha...I don't think I wanted to know."

He laughed again. "You're a good guy, y'know! Isn't this guy great, Hibiya?" the blond grinned. The brunet slouched.

"Yeah, he's _amazing_." he responded, nothing short of sarcasm.

* * *

><p>That 'mission' the three boys were assigned turned out to be something mildly credible, in the least. They merely strolled the city, walking over high edges and pavements. Needless to say, Hibiya wondered if somehow Kano knew that every destination they went to was a location in which Hiyori had died horribly at least once.<p>

Of course, he couldn't have known.

"Okay, so basically, everyone in the Mekakushi Dan has special 'eyes' that give them a power." Kano had explained, walking in a funny sort of way, hood bobbing up and down. "Don't look so surprised; it's only the normal explanation. What else would a bunch of kids be doing in a place like that?"

"I can think of three good reasons," Kagerou mused. Hibiya was confused, but Kano only giggled in hysteria.

"You're so funny, Kagerou! Just like Hibiya. Y'know, looking at you two now, walking in the same way like you do, one could almost say you're _identical._"

A shiver was sent down Hibiya's spine, but Kagerou only lifted his brows in surprise. "Is that so?"

"Totally."

"Hmm."

"Anyhow, back to what I was saying. We're a bunch of rag tag people trying to be a hero. Or that's what it looks like, sometimes. I guess we're not _totally evil..._y'know?"

Both of the younger boys were unnerved by this little monologue, but had no choice but to go along with it.

"And since you're wrapped up into this; it looks like your fate, Kagerou, is to be a fully fledged member of our gang."

"Great." The haze replied, voice even. Hibiya couldn't sense any sarcasm, but then again it was never easy to decipher Kagerou just from first glances.

"And since we figured you'd heal by the morning, Kido wanted me to take you on a test run."

"Test run for _what?_ " Kagerou imposed.

"Oh? Don't you know? Hibiya here has Focusing Eyes ability. He can gain eyesight normally only birds would have."

The red spirit looked towards the brunet human. The latter was not so entirely prideful; He was more anxious that Kagerou keeps learning more and more about him, versus the next to nothing that Hibiya knows about Kagerou. What he _does_ know is that when fully empowered, he's a malicious, malevolent, hellish ghost who works only to make you miserable. Suffice to say that that's not the case now.

"I didn't know. That's kind of cool, to be honest," Kagerou sighed out, lifting his crimson gaze to the sky. "So why am _I _here?"

Kano smirked. Even if his back was faced towards the two shorter boys, Hibiya knew that he was full on smirking at this point.

"We want to see if you have an eye ability, as well. After all, our gang is full of _abnormal people. _It's basically a test, like I said."

"And what if I don't have an eye power?"

Kano turned around, hood flowing with the wind that suddenly picked up.

"We'll see, won't we?"

Simultaneously, once again, both boys felt an unease grow in their stomach.

* * *

><p>By the end of the day, Hibiya improved his use of his eye ability. They practiced by spying on people from the roof tops, and Kano would have set up flags or stickers and asked Hibiya to identify them all. He did so; mostly, but there were a few targets or so that he misidentified, or missed altogether. Kagerou, on the other hand, did not show any signs of an eye ability. But of course, it was inevitable that he wouldn't, considering Kano did nothing to probe him for one.<p>

"You didn't even push me off the roof or anything. What if I had the Flying Eyes power?"

"I'm 100% sure you're making that up." Hibiya complained under his breath, staring at the ground as he walked.

The crimson haze rolled his eyes. "You still get what I mean. So, what happens now, that we're heading back to HQ?"

Kano laughed for the umpteenth time that day. "Of course, everything I said was a bluff. My true intention was to see if you would try to run away, when given the chance to be outside like this. But since you didn't, you're right when you said you didn't remember anything. After all, someone with memories wouldn't want to stay here."

"Wait, how did you know that? Only Kido and Seto were there, when I told them."

"I'm third-in-command. You'd be surprised at what I know."

"I see."

They reached it again. The door to the base. Kano turned around, smiling at the two of them.

"It was a necessary thing we did today. I commend you two children for it! However, your behavior was lacking."

"Says the guy that gave out death threats the entire time."

"Oh, come on. You know I'd never _really _do anything to you." Another chuckle, a countless sound of merrymaking emanated from Kano once again. He opened the door, and held it out for the other two.

His cat-like eyes gleamed, but for once they didn't seem like they were hiding ulterior motives. Of course, it might have been a deceptive facade, but Kano looked as if he was genuinely happy in the sight of the two boys. All Hibiya could think was, _what a weirdo._

"Shall we?"

Without another notion, both Hibiya and Kagerou put their right foot forward.

And stepped back into the fray.


	8. Mary

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kagerou Project/Mekakucity Actors!**

**Rating: T for the bae. **

**Pairing: Hibiya/Kagerou. I've heard that it's leaning on the more romantic side, and I'm debating whether or not to tip that balance...**

**Yeah, thanks you guys, for your awesome support. Your comments made me smile like a goofball. Also I made Hibiya an obnoxious drama king here. I was feeling the angst, y'know?**

* * *

><p>After returning to the base, Hibiya and Kagerou were warmly received by the entire Gang. They all thus began discussing whether or not Kagerou could gain the status of a permanent member, but by one vote, the motion was overturned.<p>

And everyone was shocked that Hibiya was the deciding vote.

They had all expected him to invite Kagerou into the Gang with ease. Heck, even _Hibiya himself _was surprised by his decision. But, despite the friendly banter he shared with Kagerou, the latter was still his enemy, amnesiac or not.

And he didn't want him here more than he had to be.

"We're not just going to kick him out, though."

"Well, I don't know about that..."

"Seems like Hibiya's got a torn heart, eh?"

"Oi, Kano, stop joking around like that."

"Um, I thought he was going to get in, so I don't know what to do now..."

Needless to say, among laughter and chatter, Hibiya took this moment to flee, and ran into his room. Or what he _thought _was his room.

There were discarded flowers and paper scraps on the floor. However, it took more than that for him to realize that it wasn't his room. Pink cushions and mountains of books were present, followed by a quiet squeal from the bed...

Brown eyes looked up, and peered straight into long-lashed red eyes.

And they stayed like that for a good minute. Paralyzed. Out of fear, Mary had accidentally froze Hibiya to the spot he stood at. It was completely unintentional and instinctive, despite her actions. Normally, people would kindly knock on her door, to let her know beforehand that they were entering. That gave Mary a moment to recollect herself, and allow them to come in.

Hibiya's accidental intrusion startled her, and against her will her eye ability kicked in.

Which brings us to now. The albino girl sprung from her bed, and walked peculiarly to Hibiya. "Ah, forgive me, Hibiya...I didn't realize it was you and I got scared. I'm sorry."

She poked him for good measure, but he didn't react. Normally, people would be unfrozen by this point. Had she hit him too hard?

Panic startled to set in. Why wasn't Hibiya moving yet? Did Mary somehow manage to permanently paralyze him?

"O-Oh no. Hibiya, Hibiya, come on. I'm sorry. Hibiya?" she shook stringently at his arm, but his frame did not move save for the shaking that Mary gave him.

To make it worse, his body was blocking the door, and Mary could not squeeze through the minuscule space that the door barely allowed. And no matter how much she prodded, the brunet boy would not move.

How unfortunate.

"W-What do I do?" Mary mumbled, ruby eyes wild with fright and worry. Her slender fingers shot at the doorknob, and she did her best to open it, but it stopped short at the statue-Hibiya. Peering through the agape crack, the medusa girl noticed a flash of red walking down the hall. _Kagerou...!_

"H-Help! Kagerou, is that you? Please help me," she cried out, her voice disheartened.

By some miracle (and the fact that Mary's voice was projected loudly enough), Kagerou did come to the door. He stood in front of it, and met eye to eye with Mary's scared, wide, blood-red eyes.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked, hands stuffed in his jacket pockets. She looked down, voice slightly quieter.

"W-Well, Hibiya walked in and scared me, so-so I..."

"What?" Kagerou demanded, dark brows furrowed in agitation. He leaned closer into the door. "Why won't you open this all the way?"

"Ah, that's just it! I f-froze Hibiya, and he's stuck in front of the door and I can't get out..."

"Wait, you what?"

The snow-haired child blinked in surprise, and then remembered that Kagerou didn't know her eye ability. "If I look you in the eyes, you freeze like stone." her voice was calm, but saddened as she recited this fact.

The heat haze instinctively backed up. "So, Hibiya's frozen forever now?!"

She flinched at his loud voice, but shook her head vigorously. "N-No! At least, he's not supposed to...I'm only part medusa, so he should have unfrozen by now...but for some reason, he's still stuck...so I need help."

The red ghost understood this now. Whatever Mary's power was, it turned Hibiya 'to stone', and he unknowingly obstructed the only exit in that room.

The question was, how could Kagerou help on his own? It would be more wise to retrieve Seto or Konoha, or someone who was stronger than him. But, knowing that Hibiya was there, who willingly voted against his admission as a full fledged member...

This was a sort of revenge. By helping in this situation, Hibiya would be indebted to both him and Mary. And Mary would also be indebted to _him, _personally.

A small smile curved on his lips.

"I'll help first. Back up, will you?"

The girl did as she was told, and backed away from the obstructed door. Her eyes instead glanced to Hibiya, who was still awestruck by her powers. _If only it was Kano, instead. Then it wouldn't be a problem..._

Kagerou, meanwhile, backed up, and shoved forth at the door with all his strength. He felt the bulk of Hibiya on the other side, and heard sounds of the door slamming against the boy's back. _This is gonna hurt in the morning, _Kagerou thought.

He pushed and pushed, but made little progress. After he grew tired of this unchanging situation, he resorted to yelling. "Hey, Hibiya! Wake up already and get out of the way! You're being a nuisance!"

Mary heard this yelling, and saw a finger move on Hibiya's frozen hand. "E-Eh...?" her feet brought her forward, and she cautiously approached the brunet. "H-Hibiya?"

The heat haze, not hearing an answer, screamed again, this time trying to push. "Just because you're angry with me doesn't give you the right to be a nuisance! And I don't even know _why _you voted against me! I never did anything wrong to you!"

His whole hand moved, after the words processed. Mary saw a dangerous glint appear in the once-stone like eyes of Hibiya. "U-Um..."

The spirit was on a roll, however, and with great irritation, shouted: "You're such a brat, Hibiya! Stop being difficult! Just. Let. Me. In!"

Finally, Mary witnessed Hibiya's entire body move. He staggered forward, initially dazed, but then got up. With anger, the brunet slammed the door open, facing an irritable Kagerou.

"_What did you just say?_"

Both Mary and Kagerou were at a loss for words, but the latter would not be easily pushed around like this. He stepped forward, leaning in towards Hibiya's face. His features were scrutinized, and with a daring smirk, he hissed: "You heard me, Hibiya."

A deadpan followed, and Mary, normally content with silence, wanted to speak out, but was a moment too short.

Hibiya went off.

"What do you know?! Dammit, who do you think you are?! You don't even know! _You don't know what I went through! _It's all _your _fault! I wish I never have found you!" tears welled in his dark eyes, and Kagerou's expression seemed surprised, as well as hurt.

"I wish I left you there to _die! _Get out of my life, already!"

"Hibiya, wa-"

"NO!"

And he dashed out of Mary's room, straight past the heat haze and down the hallway. He ran into some of the members, however, and it was there that Kagerou witnessed for the first time, Konoha with a serious attitude.

"Hibiya, what's wrong?"

"Leave me alone, Konoha!"

"Hey, what's going on here-"

"Hibiya, please tell me what's wrong. Have you been crying?"

"SHUT UP, KONOHA! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

And Mary walked to see down the hallway, only to catch a glimpse of Hibiya's retreating figure. Konoha and the others were at the end of the hall, everyone stunned by this sudden outbreak. Her eyes searched over Kagerou, who was utterly stunned. "K-Ka-"

She never got to finish what she was going to say. The heat haze ran after Hibiya, without so much as a word.


	9. Shion

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kagerou Project/Mekakucity Actors! **

**Rating: T for the feels. **

**Pairings: Hibiya/Kagerou. It's kind of Hibiya/Kagerou/Everyone, though, now that I think about it. **

**Sorry for the drama llama that is Hibi. He's just a sensitive country boy, though. And enjoy a tribute to a wonderful mother with good intentions who passed too quickly. (Even if she was, like, super ancient.) Also, I wonder if everyone's noticing the pattern in the chapters...?**

* * *

><p>Mary's mother was a kind person. She was also overprotective, but for a good reason. Shion Kozakura was told her whole life that she was different, and that humans were 'dangerous'. She was taught to fear them, and the world, instead of loving them. Granted, to love was harder than to fear, but had a different sentiment been implanted in her, Mary could have been brought up differently.<p>

The young girl remembered the books she would read, and her mother's kind words. The elder medusa would advise her gently, giving pearls of wisdom that she had gained over the countless years.

_"You're different from other people, Mary. Remember that." _

Of course she would. She was living proof of 'different'. The fact that she never interacted with anyone also showed it.

_"But remember that everyone has emotions in this world. Everyone feels fear, anger, hatred, and sorrow in their lives. _

When Seto saved her from her isolated self, she saw this hold true for all of her friends. Kido, Seto, Kano, Momo, Ene- everyone had felt this pain, despite their smiles or actions that try to prove otherwise. But at the same time, they all accepted this. Accepting their weakness made them strong. It connected all of them together.

_"Time does not heal wounds, but merely covers them up. Should you ever meet a person one day, you'll know when you speak to them. The hurt in their eyes is unavoidable." _

And those words came to mind especially in this time. Mary couldn't help but blame herself for the drama transpiring between Hibiya and Kagerou. She knew that had she been stronger, more calmer, that the whole situation could have been avoided entirely. Or at least, she would have been able to move Hibiya out of the way herself.

And even if she didn't say it, all those thoughts were evident in the eyes of the others. She came out, and looked down in an ashamed way. Seto knew immediately, and just hugged her for consolation. Momo patted her on the back, murmuring something about 'boys being too sensitive.' Kano joked that this was something Mary should enjoy, as it could easily be something like the BL she reads. (Which is true, and she couldn't help but letting out a chaste laugh amid her tears.)

Kido only nodded, and patted her soft head. Ene somehow managed to divert the blame to Shintaro, who began to bicker with her, saying he 'had nothing to do with it'.

"That's true, Master, but that didn't mean you could just avoid the situation!"

"Quiet, you!"

The only one that seemed as sad as Mary was Konoha. He was mysterious, and silent, among all things. However, his mellow voice was heard loud and clear: "I'm going to go look for them."

The blond deceiver was the first to react, as he laughed nonchalantly. "That sounds so valiant, Konoha!"

"It's the right thing to do," he agreed.

Mary stared at wonder, and stood from the arms of Seto. "I-I want to go, too..."

Seto's sepia eyes bore into her estranged reddened hues. "Are you sure? You don't have to."

"B-But I want to." she repeated, snowy brows furrowing into a determined look.

To this, Seto merely smiled, and ruffled her messy, white locks. He lifted his gaze to the others, his smile motivating them, alone. "Then, what are we waiting for?"

* * *

><p>As Mary put her boots on, she couldn't help but think more of her mother in this situation. Whenever bad things happened, Shion was always the one to take action. Mary was left behind, told to 'wait and stay safe'.<p>

She kept that promise until the bitter end. Before, she would be very content with just staying put forever. But, seeing people running from her, running from reality because they were hurt...ignited a small fire in her chest. _I have to help them, _Mary thought. _I **want **to help them._

It was almost as if someone else was there, cheering her on...

"Mary, are you ready?"

She looked up, and saw everyone dressed and ready to go. Knowing fully well that this was her fault, they still ousted to help her! (Of course, Mary was probably the last person anyone blamed) The albino smiled. "Yes, thank you, everyone!"

"No problem. After all, who could avoid a cute face like yours~?" Kano pinched one of her cheeks, and she squealed in dejection.

"Oi, stop touching her, Kano." Kido warned, voice curt and cold. He backed off, and Shintaro even murmured something about 'lolicon'.

"W-What's a lolicon, Shintaro?" Mary asked, head tilted.

Everyone stared at him, and Kano and Ene both chorused in hysterical laughter as Shintaro's face turned as red as his sweater. "N-Nothing! Don't listen to me, I'm tired!"

"Is it something bad...?"

"Let's just find them, okay!?"

After that small anecdote passed, everyone eventually filed out of the base. Mary was the last to leave, and a beautiful breeze passed by, pushing her hood off of her head. She turned to pull it up, and swore she saw a glint of red, and figure of white. "Mom-?"

Looking again, there was no one there, but light poured into the den from the outside, making a silhouette of Mary. When it died down, her flowing white hair settled down, an a voice brought her back to reality.

"Mary, come on! You're lagging behind again!"

She turned around, facing the others who were leaving her behind. (But they never really wouldn't.) A small smile appeared, and she grabbed the door knob as she stepped forward, closing it behind her. "Coming, everyone..."

As it closed, a happy voice followed the wind. _Be safe, Mary. I love you. _

And for some reason, the entire walk there, Mary thought about her mother.


	10. Momo

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kagerou Project/Mekakucity Actors!**

**Rating: T for the heat haze. **

**Pairing: Hibiya/Kagerou. You can totes see Hibiya/Momo here as a side pair, though.**

**Time to get back to the real deal. Hue. **

* * *

><p>Hibiya should have known better. But he couldn't help it.<p>

When he met contact with Mary's eyes, he was scared. Everything around him just...stopped. He had never been subject to her powers before, so this was a new sensation. It was as if everything in the world had stopped, and his life was at a standstill. Of course, he understood what was happening, but the feeling of being frozen in time...stupefied him.

Because he had nothing to do in his frozen state, he began to think. The clockwork of his brain began moving, keeping him still longer than normal.

It was here that his thoughts managed to revert to Hiyori. Maybe he was too whiny; Maybe he was too sentimental, but it was impossible for him to stop thinking about Hiyori. She was the object of his affections (granted, they were unhealthy affections) and he cared about her. She was his best friend, and he went through great lengths just to try to be with her. _  
><em>

So, naturally, it only made sense that as she died, his world came crashing down. She was his dream, she was his everything. Hibiya wasn't an idiot, he knew the world wasn't a good place. But he never really understood how _cruel _it was.

The world is a terribly cruel place. It must be, if it allowed Hiyori to die with such ease.

It must be, if it allowed beings like Kagerou and Shiro Kagerou to exist.

It must be, if it took away Kagerou's memories, mocking Hibiya and Hiyori's efforts from the past.

It must be. And all he could think was how useless he was, and how he wished he had never survived in place of Hiyori.

So, when he unfroze, and the first words he heard were Kagerou's spiteful insults...he just blew up. Let his anger and feelings release, and felt awful for doing so. Because he was just a child, he did what most stubborn children do in a time like that.

He ran away, and with each step that he took he could only hope that the Earth would swallow him whole.

* * *

><p>But sadly, the brunet wasn't the only one with strife. A certain orange-haired Kisaragi was frantic. She always had bouts with Hibiya, who more on one occasion called her names and teased her. But those were empty complaints, as she knew he never meant any real malice towards her.<p>

There was a time where Hibiya was beyond heartbroken, and Momo had been there to cheer him up, and help him move on. (a little) So seeing Hibiya be like this again only angered Momo, as she realized that despite their time together, she hadn't done much to the wounds Hibiya beared.

And it worried her.

"Where did he go? Do we have to turn the entire city upside down to find him?" she muttered, checking her phone. It was five fifty in the afternoon. The rest of the Blindfold Gang had split up a few hours earlier, in hopes that with greater numbers, they'd have a greater chance of locating Hibiya and Kagerou.

But no luck.

On group chat, she asked if anyone had any leads. She took the mixed silences and 'no's' as her answer.

Mekaku City was much too big for all of them. Yet, her heart began to pound. _If I was Hibiya, where would I go...? _She hadn't known him for too long, but long enough to start realizing his thought process. Against his better judgement, Hibiya was a nostalgic person. Maybe he would go back to _those _places...

Momo had a hunch, and began running towards a certain destination. She could feel it, she could feel that Hibiya was there...

And she ran into a smaller form, hugging him tightly. "Don't ever run away again...!" and squeezed harder.

However, there was no response, as her eyes were shut tightly, her arms clamped around what she _thought _to be Hibiya. Normally, he'd try to shove her off at this point, right? So why was he suddenly accepting her embrace like this?

Her eyes opened, and brown hues stared at a red figure. His eyes were big and rounded, and his body was strangely warm. Even if it was hot, Momo sensed that this heat was _something else. _But most importantly, looking down, she saw pale skin and the only noticeable color on that lucid body was _red..._

She was hugging Kagerou, not Hibiya.

Her first reaction was to let go, and she did so a bit harshly, causing both of them to stagger. With an embarrassed face, she mumbled out: "I'm sorry! I thought you were Hibiya..."

What scared Momo more? The fact that she just shared a full body embrace with Kagerou, or the fact that her sixth sense lead her to Kagerou, instead of Hibiya?

_But why...usually my hunches don't go _**_that _**_wrong..._

They might have looked alike and all, but Kagerou was a vastly different being from Hibiya. And yet, looking at the him the way she did now, it was easy to mistake one for the other.

"Kagerou, have you seen Hibiya?"

He pouted, and clenched his fists. "If I did, I would be with Hibiya now, wouldn't I?"

Momo wore a defeated expression, and held her hands up as if she committed a crime. "No need for the hostility, yikes...! How about we look for him together? Since none of us have been having too much luck on our own," she offered, smiling brightly at the haze.

He crossed his arms, and looked at Momo with a condescending glare. "Wouldn't we have a better chance of finding Hibiya _separately?_"

"We would, but I hardly doubt you've known him as long as I have," Momo said obliviously. "So I would instinctively find him first!"

The red haze had a feeling of doubt, but not just for the obvious reasons. "Your logic doesn't make sense."

"Eh? I never said I was logical. Do you want to find Hibiya, or not?"

He rolled his eyes, but eventually gave in. She wouldn't stop bugging him if he didn't. "Fine. Where do you suppose to look first, Kisaragi?"

The orange-haired girl thought for a moment. If Hibiya wasn't at this location, the street crossing, maybe he was at that playground...

"Why don't we check that one playground by the base?"

"...okay. Sounds reasonable."

The younger Kisaragi was surprised by this profound agreement all of a sudden, but realized that she shouldn't question against it. Rather, she give a fist pump, laughing rambunctiously. "Just like I thought! Let's go, Kagerou!"

* * *

><p>Hibiya, on the other hand, wasn't nearly as enthusiastic. He ended up back at that playground. There was no one there, surprisingly, and that just made it worse for him. On days where he acted like this, he could almost see Hiyori's silhouette on the slide, on the swings. If he was sad enough, he could recall her scent in a fragrant-less breeze. If he thought hard enough, he could morph the voices of passerby's into the strong, sassy voice of Hiyori Asahina.<p>

And today was that kind of day, so no doubt he saw the ghost of the girl everywhere in that little park. He could reach out to try and touch her, but that's when the illusion faded, and he scolded himself for being so helpless and strange again.

"Hiyori...I wish you were here. I should probably visit your grave soon." he mumbled, looking up to the sky. A sunset would come soon.

"I'm sorry I'm so pathetic. I'm sure if you were here, I'd be straightened out by now." A sad smile laced his face. "Things would be better if you're here, Hiyori."

A ghastly wind passed by, rustling his brunet locks. "But you're not here, and instead I am. I hate being like this, Hiyori. I know I'm troubling everyone, I know I should be happier...but I can't. I just _can't. _And the worst part is, Kagerou's here."

The wind settled down, as if listening to his sorrows. Of course he didn't notice.

"That's right, you probably saw him. He's back and he doesn't remember anything. Not a damn thing!" he shouted, a bit louder than his previous statements. "It's probably something I wish would happen to him back then...but now...now I feel like you died for _nothing. _Now I feel like everything happened for _nothing. _If it was this easy, what was the point of struggling like that before?" His lip quivered, interrupting his monologue.

And before he knew it, Hibiya fell to his knees. He started bawling, grateful for being alone for once.

He had needed this cry for a while.

Unmuffled, uncensored, unadulterated. Tears streamed down his face, and he was screaming and crying. For redemption, and for forgiveness. For the strength to be more than just a helpless brat like he was right now.

By the time he opened his eyes again, the moon had come out. It was bright and the air had turned cold. He shivered involuntarily, and tried to get up, but faltered.

"Hibiya."

He turned around, eyes wide and tear-brimmed. Standing near the entrance to the park was Momo, followed suit by Kagerou. They looked as if they had walked a million miles, and as they approached him, Hibiya could only think about the trouble he caused them, and the other members.

"..." They were only inches away now. The brunet preteen couldn't find the strength to look either of them in the eye.

It was because he expected them to yell at him. He was used to being screamed at, he was used to disappointing others no matter how hard he tried. He thought they would give him a huge speech to combat his own that he made hours earlier. He expected there to be strife and teeth-gnashing.

However, he received neither of that. All that came from the both of them-which he expected Momo to be kind but Kagerou was a different story-was tears, happiness, peace, and acceptance. Momo had gotten down on her knees, and stared into his like brown eyes. He had trouble staring into them before, but now he couldn't pull his gaze away from those brown orbs. She was tearing up, but still managed a smile in this sadness. "I'm so glad you're okay, Hibiya!"

Thus, she wasted no time to hug him. Tight and firm, yet gentle and unyielding. Kagerou came as well, and only mouthed an 'I'm sorry', before knelling down to their level, and hugging the both of them.

Hibiya cried again, but his voice didn't sound as hopeless as before. It was a happy, a 'why-didn't-i-see-this-earlier' kind of weeping. He cried and cried, until he felt like he couldn't cry any more. Or, at least until Momo carried him on her back. Kagerou helped to lift him up, and stood by their side.

The moon shone like a beacon to the three of them, and the brunet saw through tear-blurred vision, a forest of orange hair in front of him, smelling like the sun and like womanish scent. To his left, he could see an embodiment of red, where familiar heat emanated ethereally. As his eyelids shut from fatigue and tears, all his mind could think to was how cruel the world was.

But, at the same time, the world was unexpectedly kind.


	11. Ene

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kagerou Project/Mekakucity Actors! **

**Rating: T for toumei answer. **

**Pairing: Hibiya/Kagerou.**

**Okay, so. Here it is chapter eleven featuring super pretty cyber girl Ene. www**

* * *

><p>Hibiya woke up in a cold sweat. He found himself lying face up on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He felt around himself, and saw that he was still wearing his clothes. The clothes were dirty, and soaked in sweat, tears, and sun. The brunet shivered in disgust, longing for nothing more than a cold, refreshing shower.<p>

But he wasn't in the mood to get up just this minute. With a stretch and a groan, Hibiya turned to his side, only to see the face of a certain cyber girl.

Now, of course, it wasn't Ene in the flesh (she didn't even _have _flesh) but it was her image that he saw. Ene was inside a tablet that Hibiya knew wasn't his. She was smiling, over-sized sleeves held behind her back.

Their relationship wasn't particularly strained nor was it particularly close. The blue program was probably neutral in all reality, but then again, Hibiya never really had alone time with her. As far as he was concerned, she never left her Master Shintaro's side. So, you can imagine how confused he was to see her first thing in the morning.

"Good morning, Ene..."

"Morning, Hibiya!" she greeted, smiling brightly. Ene giggled, before continuing. "Aren't you the least bit confused?"

The brunet blinked, and took a moment to fully awaken himself before conversing. He groggily sat up, rubbing his eyes and releasing an elongated yawn. "That's an understatement, really..."

Ene laughed again, and Hibiya was starting to get Kano-vibes from her. They both had an uncanny way of hooting and hollering like animals. "You're funny, Hibiya! But I guess since you were having a sentimental war with yourself yesterday," she waved her sleeves around, in a nit-picky fashion, "you'd be a little confused the morning after."

"I guess...but, you're pretty carefree, aren't you?" he mumbled, narrowing his gaze slightly. The program ignored this scrutiny.

"More or less so. But, anyways~ Little Sister and Red Shota brought you back after you had ran away. Of course, Master and I were searching vigorously for you as well, and we even shed tears upon the news you were delivered back to base, safe and sound as you should be!" All of this was melodramatic, and crying emoticons flashed in the background of the screen.

Ignoring her antics, he only sighed, a lock of brown hair stubbornly flying up from his breath. "So, where are the others?"   
><span>

"Ah, you were sleeping so long that they decided to go out for errands! They left me in charge of you, so I made sure to dutifully keep an eye on you!"

"...so you watched me sleep?" his brown eyes were as solemn as his tone.

A pout appeared on the virus girl's face, and she flashed red all over the screen as an expression of disapproval. "No! I was only here for ten minutes. And I was kindly leaving you to rest, surfing the web like always. I'm not like my Master, gosh."

"Wait, Shintaro likes watching people sleep?"

A dark shadow was cast as Ene smiled wide. "He has a whole folder for sleeping fetishes. Don't get me started on his _shotacon complex._"

From that moment on, Hibiya knew that the being called 'Ene' was a dangerous person.

* * *

><p>After the small talk he made with the girl, he plugged Ene into the Base's wires, giving her connection to all electronics in the building. He left her to her own devices-literally- as he went to go prepare himself for the shower.<p>

Alone in his room, Hibiya could only think back to Momo and Kagerou, and the events that he assumed were prior to his awakening. How were they doing right now, going along with everyone else? They didn't seem angry last time, but maybe by being apart from him they would have time to lament. They probably had every right to, yet Hibiya couldn't help but feel a little hurt if they did.

"I'm so stupid," he muttered, playing with the fabric t-shirt he had chosen to wear after showering. For a moment, his brown eyes merely stared within the folds, until a loud blaring noise came from all speakers of the house.

"I don't hear the water running, Hibiya!" Ene screeched, making him scream out of instinctive response.

"Q-Quiet! Stop screaming at me!"

"Don't yell at me, little man! Keep it up, and your CD player will be corrupted in no time!" she threatened.

"I'm going, I'm going!" he replied, running to the shower. "And don't touch my CD player! It's the only electronic device I have!"

"That's another thing! You're in the _big city _now. Ditch this ancient stuff, and let's go shopping!"

"I can't hear you, now! I'm _showering_!"

And he slammed the door, breathing irritably. Talk about annoying. But he realized that now he was alone in the bathroom, he'd have nothing but the shower and his thoughts. Which, frankly, is a small remedy to what he's been suffering.

Turning to the shower, he reached out, twisting the knob that released the water flow. He turned the dial to the 'cold' side, and wasted no time peeling off the sticky and filthy clothes. Hibiya went inside the bathing machine.

In the shower, he let his thoughts meander. His mind was wandering off, and not even Konoha had walked depths that could match the boy's thoughts. And that was saying something. From Hiyori, to Momo, to Kagerou and back to Hiyori again, the brunet's mind was a hub of reoccurring thoughts and new ideas. Finally, a part of him realized that he couldn't stay in there forever.

Once he confirmed that his hair was washed and rinsed thoroughly, along with his body, he turned off the shower. His eyes watched water drops fall. _Drip drop. _And then, with a fluid movement, he opened the door and reached for the towel.

Drying himself, Hibiya slipped into a blue t-shirt and blue shorts, and hung the towel cleanly. The first thing he heard as he stepped into the hallway again was Ene's voice.

"Hibiya! Are you done yet? I'm bored~"

He sighed, and walked into the main room. On the TV screen was Ene, who was kicking her half-legs into the air. Shortly after, her head had turned, and she visibly cheered up at the presence of another person. "Took you long enough."

"Sorry," was all he supplied, and he sat on the leather couch across from her. "So."

"So."

"..."

"Let's play a game!"

"Okay, what kind of game?"

Ene thought long and hard. "Well, you're just an ignorant country boy, so I'll have to pick something that won't overstimulate your ignorance..."

"H-Hey!"

"Am I wrong?"

"Well, I guess I _am _out of the loop-"

"You don't even know what the loop _is! _I mean, who still has a CD player these days?" she straightened up, placing her hands on her hips. "Anyhow, do you want to play a game, or not?"

"_You're _the one who asked..." Hibiya huffed, and crossed his arms. "Yes, I'll play a game. What are we playing?" he repeated his previous question.

Her blue eyes lit up, and she presented a game title on the large TV. Hibiya wasn't sure how Ene worked exactly, but figured she had access to all technology beyond his comprehension. _To be able to play games on a TV..._

"This game is called-"

"Headphone Actor?" Hibiya finished, blinking at the flashing words. "How do you play?"

Ene smiled, and flailed her arms again. "It's easy! Normally, it's played with a toy gun, but we don't have any, so just use your fingers!" Her slender hand peeked from her sleeve, and she made a gun shape. "Like this!"

The brunet mirrored her movements, and held up his hand. "How will this work, though?"

"Just aim at the targets! If you beat me, you get a prize!"

"What kind of prize?"

She smiled at him again. He noticed something about Ene that moment she smiled at him for the umpteenth time. "I'll hack the system and get you an Mp3! Free of charge."

"And if I lose?"

"_You _have to call me _Mistress._"

His face felt warm, but he didn't know why. "What kind of penalty is that?!"

"Well, I always call Shintaro 'Master', but I want to know what it feels like to be on the other end." Ene fessed, lips pursed playfully.

"Why don't you just stop calling him 'Master', then?"

Her expression wasn't like usual, but she just winked at him. "Let's say it's a deal I made a long time ago."

"I'm confused."

"Ah, don't worry! Once you ripen, you'll get the idea."

He recoiled in disgust. "Don't say stuff like that. What kind of word choice is _that, _anyways?"

Hysterical giggles erupted from Ene. "Alright, alright! Ready to play?" She brought the screen to the gameplay, where in a destroyed city, there were countless enemies floating in the air. But Hibiya noticed they were far from terrifying. The enemies were cute, animal-esque creatures with funny faces. _What kind of game is this? _

Hibiya aimed his finger gun at the screen, and fired it like it was a real one. An enemy blew up instantaneously in front of his eyes. The brown hues widened in awe. "H-How...?"

"The future is now, Hibiya! See what you've been missing out on?" Ene winked, and shot her own pistols at her side of the screen. Her score started going up, and she got into the focus of the game, but gave him a lasting glance. "Good luck!"

He nodded, and started getting into the game. But what he thought about earlier still resurfaced. Ene's smile; and what he noticed about it.

Her smile seemed so empty, and so sad; he couldn't help but feel that there's much more to her than meets the eye.

* * *

><p>Hours passed, and when an orange sun set in the horizon, the door to the Blindfold Gang's base opened. A majority of its members filed inside, carrying bags of all sorts and making lots of noise.<p>

Even Kagerou was in the mix.

He was speaking to Momo and Shintaro, and they seemed to be having a contained debate about cell phone accessories.

"I still like the truck shaped one," Kagerou commented, spinning a chain around his finger.

"No way, the crane shaped one was obviously the better choice," Shintaro mumbled, rubbing the back of his head.

"I still can't believe you voluntarily left the base, big brother! Without Ene, at that."

"It wasn't voluntary," he scolded, dark eyes narrowing at his sister, "_you _of all people should know that."

Kagerou stepped in here, raising a brow at the older Kisaragi. "You're overreacting-"

"_You dragged me out of bed!" _Shintaro interrupted Kagerou, pointing an accusing finger at him.

He simply waved him off, Momo giggling at this little scene. "Details, details."

However, everyone eventually stopped, and stared at what lay before them.

On the TV screen, it looked as if a video game of some sort had just finished. One half of the screen said 'WINNER' and respectively 'LOSER' on the other half. A score was also there, and it read clearly: HIBIYA-100200, ENE-100199.

_Headphone Actor. _Kido visibly tensed up, but forced a small, genuine smile out. Shintaro's countenance worsened with what was obviously overwhelming nostalgia. Only Kano, who shared this memory with the other two, was smiling with ease.

"Guess the shota's good at games~" Kano pointed out, breaking the stupor everyone was in.

"Ene, too, who knew?" Shintaro mumbled, "although she probably let him win."

"Hey, Kido!" Seto called out, pointing to the couch.

On the couch, Hibiya was snoring away, and next to him was a tablet where Ene was 'sleeping', her image visibly asleep and snoring z's in the background of the tablet.

Between the both of them, was a newly packaged Mp3 player of sorts, although the box itself was opened. The Mp3, on the other hand, was out, but the earphones were connected to the tablet instead. This was probably so both Ene and Hibiya could hear the music. One of the earphones was still in Hibiya's ear.

"Cuties," Momo declared, ruffling Hibiya's hair. Kagerou swiped the Mp3, and looked a bit disappointed that it was still empty. He turned to Momo and Shintaro. "Oi, let's fill this up for them."

"Oooh I want to download all of my albums on there!"

A peaceful, friendly episode broke out, and benevolent laughter rang throughout the base.

Ultimately, once everyone dispersed, a largely genuine smile sat on Ene's face.

Too bad no one was there to see it.


	12. Takane

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kagerou Project/Mekakucity Actors!**

**Rating: T for Takane. **

**Pairings: Hibiya/Kagerou. Hibiya-centric. It's also Kagerou-centric...? idk I'm confusing even to myself**

**My lightning dancer Takane's chapter. This is the only chapter, I think, that I blatantly used a flashback format. And it's halfly Shintaro's chapter. Dammit I couldn't just not incorporate him somehow. Also, I like editing my work. Everytime I reread the chapters I find new mistakes and take it upon myself to edit them. So if you read a chapter don't be surprised that if you go back to it in a few days or something that it's changed, either in a small way or a big way. I mean, there's a saying that goes 'don't wear your writing hat and editor's hat at the same time' or something. Sadly I think I take that too far. **

* * *

><p>It was early into the night when Hibiya awoke from his slumber with Ene. Of course, it wasn't entirely certain that Ene could even sleep. In fact, Hibiya thought it was impossible for a program to actually sleep.<p>

"Don't worry, kiddo. I slept like a log! I slept like Konoha!" she added for emphasis, reassuring him. He only scoffed at her choice of words, but even then found that he wasn't really annoyed. Really, he had a good sleep and a good time away from Kagerou.

Maybe that's just what he needed. Space away from Kagerou. Even if it was only a few hours, his mood improved and he felt that he had found some sort of peace. _Or something like that..._he thought. Needless to say, the brunet found the strength to speak to the haze, and hopefully control what were his overly dramatic emotions and thoughts.

"So, how was the shopping?" Hibiya asked casually, sitting up on the couch he just slept on for hours. The red being was standing an arm's length away, hood up and hands inside the pockets. A small smile graced his features.

"It was fine. It was nice to be outside," he admitted, "but it wasn't as warm today as it was the other days." It was at that statement, that Kagerou seemed to be the slightest form of sad.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Hibiya questioned, quirking a brow. "Don't tell me that you actually _like _the heat."

"Alright, I won't."

"Kagerou!"

"What?"

"You like the heat?"

"You told me not to tell you if I did."

Brown eyes narrowed in annoyance. "You know what I meant."

The heat haze snickered, and took a seat in one of the armchairs. "Yeah, I like the heat. It's better than the cold, at least."

Hibiya was about to supply another irritated comment, but realized that it was the _heat haze _he was talking to, for crying out loud! Of course someone like him would adore the heat. _I must be stupid, or something..._

Still, it surprised him how easy it was to forget that Kagerou was a deity, instead of the teenager he looked like he was. _If I didn't remember what happened, if I hadn't known Kagerou before...I might actually _**_like _**_ him. I mean, he's not bad..._

"Hey, you two."

Kagerou and Hibiya simultaneously looked up, and saw Shintaro Kisaragi standing in front of them. A bit confused by his presence, but allowing it nonetheless, the taller male sat down in between them, looking more awkward than anything.

"Shintaro...what's wrong?" the brunet prompted at first, uncertain of the other's intentions. Shintaro was never one to just waste time idly with others. Yet here he was.

"...Hibiya, do you play video games?"

"Not really. I mean, I don't have anything to play them on back at home. Why do you ask?"

"Well, that game you were playing with Ene..._Headphone Actor..._"

"Yeah?"

"It's just, I haven't seen something like that in a while. It, uh, brought back memories, y'know?"

"N-Not really. If you're asking about the game, maybe you should just talk to Ene-"

His dark eyes looked up, staring straight into brighter brown orbs. "She won't say."

Kagerou straightened out. He needn't have been a long time member to know that Ene and Shintaro-despite verbal bouts-were close and usually always talking to each other. For one to blatantly ignore the other, and seriously _ignore them..._was almost unheard of. Until now, of course.

"Sorry," the younger supplied, looking down at his lap. "I don't know anything about it. That was the fist time I played something like that."

A small click was heard somewhere. Kagerou perked up, aware of the sound just made. The other two seemed to not have noticed, and didn't even glance at Kagerou, as he looked over the armchair like something was there.

"Well, that's fine. Y'know..." Shintaro coughed, and opened a coke can before continuing. One thing that Hibiya notices about Shintaro is his frequent soda-drinking, and how he always had one on him. There was already an empty can on the table before them, as well. _How does he even afford this much caffeine? He's not gonna live long at that rate...__  
><em>

"...I had a friend once." Shintaro addressed, chin in hand. "She introduced me to that game."

It was quiet, and the older figure took that response as a signal to continue. "Her name was Takane Enemoto."

"What was Takane like?"

The male Kisaragi chuckled, and it was a half-attempt at a light-hearted laugh. "She was a _brat. _She was also stupid, and had a big mouth."

"Oi, isn't that a little too mu-"

"But," The dark-haired male continued, eyes lost in thought, "she was reliable, I guess. Had a good heart and stuff. She also was assertive, so I guess...she was kinda cool, back then."

"Do you visit her often?" Hibiya asked, hands in his lap.

Shintaro's gaze fell after that. "No," he answered honestly, "I haven't seen her in years. But I remember, the first time I met her..."

* * *

><p>Years ago, there was an insignificant school, in an insignificant city, that hosted an insignificant culture festival. The only thing that stood out from this uniform description was a certain game within the school's festival. It was a virtual reality game, created by the students of the Special Needs class.<p>

It was called _Headphone Actor._

People trickled in and out to play the game, but at one point there was just a blatant crowd of gamers, wanting to challenge the 'Lightning Dancer Ene'. The last minutes of the festival were coming up, but there was one last game to be played.

"I'm going to play."

That voice was surprisingly serious, but it felt as if it was held back, and concealed true emotion on the inside.

But then again, that was just how everyone's voice was.

Takane looked up, and saw a dark-eyed, stern figure of a boy. He must have been taller than her, still, but he looked younger. _Who the hell...?_

"Ah, of course, of course. What setting would you like?" Her voice was overly polite, and obviously not her real state of being.

He had given her a condescending glare, which had sent shivers up Takane's spine. "It doesn't matter. Because I'll beat you either way, no matter how hard you try. Because people like you are _weak._"

_This guy...! _The pig-tailed girl felt a flare of anger, close to erupting. _Keep it under the wraps, Takane. You just met the guy after all, maybe he's not so bad...__  
><em>

"Is that so...? I guess you're not short on confidence, are you?" she mocked, hiding animosity behind a smile.

That smile was mirrored, but somehow this boy's expression was much more intimidating than her efforts. "Didn't you hear me? I called you weak. I'm going to prove it to you, as well." Takane's dark eyes scanned him, and then moved on to the two other people in the room.

There was a red-scarfed girl who seemed to have been accompanying the rude boy. She wore an apologetic smile, and held her hands behind her. There was also a tall, yet gentle student next to her, Takane's only classmate and partner in this stall. His name was Haruka, and he looked as if he wanted to reassure her but couldn't figure out how to.

Takane's feelings were not as subtle.

"With that attitude, you sound serious. I'm guessing your heart is into winning the valuable prize?" her voice was raised, and the other two in the room flinched at the sharpness.

"Well, that _is _how this goes. But, since you're yelling at me, I bet you want more out of it, as well." He glared at her. "What will you do if you lose, then? Since I obviously have no intention of taking such a prize."

"If you win, I'll call you _Master_ for the _rest_ of my life!" she proudly announced, hand on her chest.

"What kind of prize is _that_? Just get to the game, already."

"Then let's not waste any time." _I'll pound this brat into submission! In the Extra Hard mode!_

The game was one of the hardest Takane had ever played. Initially, it seemed easy, once the game actually started. She even started off strong, killing a small array of enemies. However, it got to the point where some of the targets were killed before she could even aim at them. It was her opponent, who had chosen a sniping weapon in order to take out the targets from a vantage point.

He was decimating her.

Takane's saving grace was the final boss, who had shown up unexpectedly. The last boss in itself was Takane, if she were blue instead of the dark shadow she really was. The Enemoto girl managed to finish it off, much to her delight.

Yet, as the scores came up, Takane's countenance fell into something shocked. A red screen popped up, deeming her the 'LOSER'. A closer look at the tally showed just how far off she was.

TAKANE: 100199

GUEST: 100200

Takane was awestruck, and she turned to look at her competitor, who had already stood up. His hands were in his pockets, and he didn't look at her.

"I told you I'd win. But I don't play for prizes, so you don't have to do anything." Without another word, his back was turned, and he walked out of the classroom. Haruka blinked, and chased after him, bumbling over his words of 'Wait up!' or 'Your prize!'

Takane was only left with the girl with the scarf, who had sat down at her side, announcing a profuse apology.

"He's cruel, isn't he?" she mumbled, hands in her lap. "But, he's really not a bad person. I apologize for him."

"It's fine," the older girl replied, although she didn't sound that way, "what were you two even doing here, anyways? Visiting friends?"

The scarf girl shook her head. "We're both coming to this school as first years soon, so in a way, this was our first tour. Our first glance."

"Ah. That guy looks smart, though. Shouldn't he go somewhere that's more esteemed?"

"That's what I said."

A quiet silence passed between them, until the brown-hair girl spoke up.

"Ayano."

"Huh?"

"My name. I'm Ayano Tateyama."

"Oh, I'm Takane Enemoto. That tall guy was Haruka Kokonose, by the way."

"And my friend that just beat you was Shintaro Kisaragi. Takane, I really hope we can be friends!"

The twin-tailed girl only smiled, waving her hands around. "O-Of course, there's no reason we can't, anyways...!"

"Even Shintaro, I..I'd like for all of us to be happy." Ayano nodded, affirming this belief and desire. "So, next year, please forgive Shintaro!"

"Ha, I'll probably _never _be able to forgive him..." Takane mumbled. "But...I don't think he's a _total _dumbass, so, we'll just have to see."

"Thank you so much!"

* * *

><p>Shintaro blinked, and sighed, out of breath and out of mind from having to remember such an event. <em>It felt so long ago...<em>

"So, you never saw her after you dropped out of school?" The brunet inquired, looking up at Shintaro.

He glanced back down at him, and sighed. "No. I guess it was just expected, though. I hadn't seen anyone except my mother and my sister for about two years. But this year, I got wrapped up into _this _mess," Shintaro gestured to the base's walls, a sigh escaping. "But, it's not so bad."

"Even with Ene and everyone?"

"Ha. Even then."

Hibiya and Shintaro kept talking, and Kagerou took this moment to leave them be.

He was more interested in what was behind the couch. There was a fallen cell phone on the floor. Whisking it into his pocket, Kagerou quickly retreated to the bathroom.

Once he was alone, he placed the phone facing up on the counter. A discontented Ene blinked on, looking disappointed that someone realized she was there.

"There you are."

"..."

"I wouldn't have known if the phone didn't go off earlier, y'know?"

"I know!" Ene protested, "I forgot to mute it, that's all." Her usual fire seemed a bit doused, but nonetheless burning with irritation.

"Why are you ignoring Shintaro?" Kagerou tilted his head to add dramatic effect of bewilderment.

Her blue eyes challenged Kagerou's. "That's none of your business now, kid."

"...is it about Takane?"

She laughed, and crossed her arms. "He says he didn't even like her, yet he rambled on and on about that girl! How hypocritical!"

"Oh, are you jealous?" Kagerou mused, smiling down at her, "Is the magical cyber girl Ene really just a lost tsundere?"

Her eyes widened, and with honest conviction, she answered: "Of _course _not. I'm not jealous of that girl. Who would be jealous of a stubborn, sick, weak-willed person that did nothing but play video games all day?" Ene began, voice strong at first, but wavered at the end. Kagerou couldn't guess why.

"Why would _I _be jealous at all? There's nothing to be jealous of. This Takane he talked about didn't even sound interesting. It sounded like she had great friends but didn't appreciate them, especially with that Haruka guy. And, and-"

"I liked her."

The blue spirit was speechless, mouth open as if she was about to speak. She closed it, gulped, and began again. "What?"

"I liked hearing about her," Kagerou professed, "I like Takane Enemoto."

"..."

"Sure, she was off-putting, but she _did _have a good heart. And she was assertive, strong, and skillfully minded. I think," Kagerou smiled, and scratched the back of his head, "I think she's _cool._"

Tears should have fallen, but Ene's digital eyes remained dry. Instead, they brimmed with happiness, and a whimsical laugh escaped. It wasn't like her other jeers or cheers. It was a genuine happiness that Kagerou hadn't been witness to before.

"You know what?"

"What?"

Her eyes looked up at Kagerou, as if they knew a secret. _They probably do, _the haze guessed.

"I think if she was here, Takane, I mean; that she would love to hear you say that."

The heat haze smiled. "I think so, too."


	13. Shintaro

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kagerou Project/Mekakucity Actors! **

**Rating: T for neeT. **

**Pairings: Hibiya/Kagerou. Hibiya-centric. Kagerou-centric. **

**Now it's the gross protagonist neet. But I have a soft spot for Shintaro, though, so this should be fun. Also, anyone notice how wordy these are getting? I originally only intended for them to be a thousand words each max...but I crossed that line around the fifth chapter. Heh. Hopefully the length is bearable, however.**

* * *

><p>It was a fast-paced day.<p>

It started with Hibiya and Kagerou doing their morning routines. There were empty rooms in the base, but since Kagerou was still a trial member, he slept on the couch. The two of them met in the kitchen for breakfast. After that, they shared a rambunctious morning with the other members like always.

But, the moment they left the base for the public was when it all changed.

The two of them, along with Shintaro Kisaragi, were assigned a mission by Kido. They were to start an investigation concerning the recent floods of missing children in the city. Hibiya and Kagerou were to 'act as bait' and Shintaro would be able to intervene if the perpetrators took the bait.

"How do you know these kids are being kidnapped, and not just running away or something else?" Hibiya questioned, when he was briefed for this mission. He hadn't really done an assignment like this before, so he wanted to know all possible motives and strategies.

Kagerou, on the other hand, had never been on his first official mission. Being lead astray by Kano, and looking for Hibiya weren't missions so much as impulses. But now, he actually had a responsibility to bear, and it was strange. This feeling was entirely new to him.

So, needless to say he spent the mission briefing in silence, trying to absorb all information.

"There's too many for all of them to just start running away." Kido announced in all seriousness, eyes glancing between the younger boys. "Kano and Seto even interacted with one of the victims, before she was actually kidnapped. The children that are kidnapped don't seem to have bad familial relations."

"Maybe, maybe it's an underground ring," Shintaro mumbled gravely. He was supposed to be Hibiya and Kagerou's supervisor on this expedition, along with Ene. However, this sounded extremely dangerous, and not to mention that he wasn't too keen on the idea of putting Hibiya and Kagerou in danger just to get a lead or information on the offenders.

"That's a possibility." Kido noted, running a hand through olive hair. "Still. We traced their patterns, and they should show up right here today, at five o'clock." She pointed to a spot on the GPS, and Hibiya and Kagerou immediately felt a chill.

It was _the _park. The one where Hiyori first died, the one where Hibiya found Kagerou, the one where Hibiya had run away to.

What a coincidence. Or, more suitably, how fateful.

"So, Hibiya and Kagerou, just pretend you're hanging out over there. If we're right you'll get approached somehow. Shintaro, meanwhile, will be on standby. Depending on the situation is how you'll act. Take a picture, or a video. Ene, try to get whatever evidence Shintaro can take to all the police stations in the city. Kano and Seto will be waiting around the corner. If they actually manage to kidnap you two," the leader looks down at two of the newer members, the near copies of one another, "they won't get far."

"..."

"It's better to do this sooner than later," the older Kisaragi said, voice cutting into Hibiya's thoughts. "Ene, you better be sharp. This is a serious situation."

The girl reappeared on Shintaro's screen, nodding vigorously. "Leave it to me, Master!"

"If that's all, I wish you luck." And Hibiya's eyes trailed after Kido, whose figure disappeared into the darkness beyond the door she left through.

* * *

><p>Time passed on, and needless to say that everyone was anxious about this stage of the plan. It was times like these, that Hibiya realized they really must have had the resolve to be <em>heroes, <em>if they were willing to do something that normally only the police would do.

"Hey."

Crimson irises shifted to the left.

"Hey. You okay?"

"Of course not! We're just waiting to get kidnapped! And what if something bad happens and we actually do get kidnapped? Successfully, I mean." his voice was on the edge already, as was he. A swirling feeling settled in his stomach, but he couldn't will himself to throw up or otherwise.

The heat haze was surprisingly calm about this. "We'll be okay." was all he said, followed by: "This is a test for all of us. Teamwork, character, use of power, strategy-it's got it all. Worst case scenario is we _all _fail." His eyes glanced over to the bushes, where Shintaro was hiding. Only a flash of red gave his spot away, but he was otherwise unidentifiable. No doubt any kidnappers would miss him in this park.

Kano and Seto were another story. They were stationed on the street over, ready to make a move if necessary. What Hibiya didn't know was that Konoha was a secret weapon. The albino android was in station farther than the second or third member. If all else fails, no doubt his superhuman strength and agility can stop a runaway van with children inside.

Yet, Hibiya and Kagerou were thrown into the situation, without that knowledge. So their certainty and belief in the operation-to-be was minimal.

"What time is it, Kagerou?"

The questioned spirit blinked, and looked down at a red watch that he had bought some days previous with the others. "It's four fifty."

"You're really not scared at all?" Hibiya boggled, a bit impressed with the other's nonchalant tone.

"I'm scared," he admitted, leaning back in the swing to admire the evening sky, "I'm excited, though. I think that I'm not as scared as I am excited, because the others are there for us." His red eyes blinked, lashes downcast in beauty. _Do I really look like that...? _Hibiya wondered, staring at how exotic Kagerou was. Like a creature from another planet, yet at the same time...someone he's known for life.

"I think I've been taking them for granted. They've known me for only days long, but they care about me like we're old friends or something." Kagerou added, Hibya understanding the feeling. He made this realization long ago, however. The dysfunctional, yet perfectly in sync kids of the Blindfold Organization...they were more than just a group of children with mere coincidences. They were friends, set up by fate, left to their own wills.

_And maybe that's another reason, _Hibiya wondered, staring up at the sky with Kagerou, looking at the orange horizon, _why I wish Hiyori was alive. So she could meet these people. _

Unknowing of the time, the two were broken out of their stupor as the cat that Kagerou was petting meowed loudly. They both looked at it, and it ran out, towards the gate of the entrance of the park.

The haze stood up, and ran after it. "Careful, you! You'll run into something like that."

By instinct, Hibiya ran after Kagerou, reaching out. "Don't run into the street!" he cried out with surprising ease. Kagerou stopped, and looked behind at Hibiya, eyes wide.

"...what's wrong, Kagerou?"

"..."

Before he answered, he just turned around, but in that same moment, he ran into a larger figure. A _much _larger figure.

Tall and burly, he was accompanied by two other men, and they stared down at the two. "Come with us and you won't get hurt," they prodded.

Realization struck the both of them. It was five o'clock. Kido and everyone's else's assumptions were right.

Now they had to be the bait. They were supposed to be submissive, so Shintaro could catch the evidence, but it didn't work out that way.

As the two young boys were being tied up by the large men, they couldn't help but notice that the male Kisaragi had yet to appear. Hadn't he taken the photos by now? Hadn't he informed the police?

Either way, the two saw gags about to be used on them, when they heard a rustle of leaves. Looking behind them, Shintaro appeared out of the shadows, phone flashing in their face. The men were at first disgruntled, but then they were infuriated. "Who the hell are you?!"

"It doesn't matter who I am, but the police will be here in five minutes tops. Let them go, you guys are _done._" Shintaro advised, voice stern and strong, not shaking or quiet like it could be if he was in neet mode. Hibiya and Kagerou felt assured somehow, even if they were half-taken by these kidnappers.

"That's not gonna happen." The main villain assured, smiling. "Drop your phone, kid, and we might forgive you."

"What? Even if I do, isn't it pointless? The evidence is already set," the jersey-wearer assured, staggering slightly. Did he miss something? Surely, the kidnappers were in a stuck situation...weren't they?

The next part happened in a blur. Kagerou was put into a headlock, and Hibiya was screaming at that point, abandoning the plan. But he only managed to get a few shrieks out, when large hands suppressed the noises his mouth was making.

Dark eyes widened, as across the park a gun was cocked, and placed near the side of Kagerou's head.

"You put your phone down, man, or I'll fucking do it! I'll blow his head in! I ain't got no regrets murdering a kid! _Do it!_" he hollered, voice so loud that Shintaro hoped his throat would bleed.

But it didn't, and the gun was still there. Ene was screeching something about putting her down, but he, too, abandoned reason.

A fiery energy burned through him, and he ran at them, eyes wild. "**_Let them__ go!_**" Shintaro demanded, and reached out, ready to grab at him. However, the criminal only smiled, and pulled the gun away from Kagerou's head, resting it at his side. Kagerou and Hibiya were both wide-eyed, and Shintaro stopped in his tracks, now only arms lengths away from them.

Unfortunately, he wasn't paying attention at that moment. The third guy went behind him in his hesitation, and hit him over the head with brute force. Shintaro's eyes widened, and he felt his body scream in pain as it fell to the earth with painstaking slowness. In the last moments of his swimming vision, he saw Hibiya and Kagerou, screaming for him while being stuffed into a van that he hadn't realized was there.

Then everything turned dark, and it was as if the world had silenced.

* * *

><p>Shintaro woke up with a jolt. Clammy and nervous, he sat up, finding difficulty in doing so and then realizing why.<p>

His hands and feet were bound with rope. Surprisingly, he wasn't gagged or taped quiet. Looking around him, Shintaro realized that vocal or not, it would be useless to scream.

They weren't just stuck in a van. In fact, from the surroundings, it was a _truck. _Cold metal looked to be tight and formidable, while the entirety of the truck was submerged in darkness. Only when the occasional sunbeam hit the crack was there light, but even then it was still dim.

He tried to think back to what happened, tried to remember anything. But all he remembered was the sheer force of pain, weighing his body down and forcing his vision black. _Hibiya and Kagerou..._

"Hibiya!" he screamed out, voice scratchy from pain. "Kagerou! Where are you guys? Hi-"

The male felt a nudge on his shoulder. He looked to his right, and from the light that was given off, he saw a glint of red. Another nudge indicated that it was the person who, these days, seemed to accompany the red person.

Kagerou and Hibiya.

The light shone again and it really was them. A cloth was promptly gagging them, preventing them from screaming or speaking, and their hands and feet were tied behind them in the same fashion that Shintaro's was. He was relieved in seeing them, and smiled. He reached out, and bit at the cloth that obstructed their speech. He loosened it, but couldn't completely remove their gags. However, the two seemed to have a handle on themselves, and after ten minutes of flopping and flustering to free the gags, the cloths finally fell to their necks.

The only sound made was their breathing.

Finally, Shintaro spoke up, eyes downcast. "I'm so sorry," he chided, grinding his teeth. "Dammit, dammit all! If only I had acted quicker, or if I was stronger...! Dammit! It's all my fault. I'm so so-"

Before he could continue, he felt Hibiya and Kagerou snuggle into his side. Looking down at them, he realized that they were trying their best to get a hold on him, since they had no free hands or feet to grasp him with. Tears flowed down from their eyes, and Shintaro couldn't help but notice just how innocent and childish they looked.

"You're okay," is all they chorused, voices cracking under anxiety and melancholy. It was obvious why, but a newer realization hit him. There was a deeper reason for their emotion.

Of course, the Kisaragi was foolish not to have noticed this. They were _concerned _with_ him. _They were _worried _for_ him. _It made sense, after all. The men had threatened to hurt the boys, but in reality it was only Shintaro who was physically struck. It was Shintaro's blood which was spilled (although he didn't actually know if he was bleeding or not) and it was Shintaro who was forced to suffer.

He felt a throbbing pain pound in his head, and was ready to give into it to sleep, but willed against it. He couldn't just succumb to exhaustion now.

These two needed him.

"Shh," he insisted, trying to quiet their sobs as he kissed the tops of their heads. "Shh. You'll get out of here, I swear."

"What if we don't? What if the others can't save us? What if the police don't get to us in time?"

"Don't worry, everything will be fine." Shintaro blinked, and leaned back against the interior of the truck. His eyes closed, but he remained awake. Then, in the deadpan that followed his words, he whispered out:

"I promise."


	14. Konoha

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kagerou Project/Mekakucity Actors! **

**Rating: T for...raTing. **

**Pairings: Hibiya/Kagerou. Hibiya-centric. Kagerou-centric.**

**Guess who should be typing a 1000 word essay but instead is typing a 1000 word fanfic? **

* * *

><p>It wasn't the way things were supposed to be. The van would 'escape' momentarily, and Seto and Kano would try to stop it, direct it off course causing the vehicle to skid to a stop and they could use force to bring back the two boys. If by the chance that didn't work, Konoha would intervene, and then it'd all be over.<p>

But instead, all three boys were captured, and it wasn't a van they were taken to. A large truck held the three members captive, and it drove off. Seto and Kano couldn't interfere without getting hurt themselves, so they figured it was Konoha's job.

Yet, Konoha was not at his station. He had saved a teenage girl from getting hit by a car just now, and suddenly was the center of all attention as the mysterious 'albino hero'. Needless to say, in this frightening world filled with despair, let a single ray of hope fall in and everyone flocks like moths.

There had to been at least fifty people surrounding him.

"Please, I really need...to go..." the android insisted, a slightly worried look etched upon his face. The saved victim was cooing over him, and a news crew even wanted to take this time to interview him. Murmurs went through the gathered, _did you see him _and _is he a super hero _and other things that more or less questioned his character and the scenario at hand.

However, Konoha was no longer interested in this situation. He glanced on the street, and saw a truck speed by. _Don't those things usually go slow..._

Fatefully, the white-haired male noticed a flash of red inside the truck, as the cargo section was cracked the slightest of bits. His eyes widened instinctively. _Kagerou. _

Body locked, he broke out into a sprint, hunter-esque, easily parting through the commotion he had made, leaving voices of concern and surprise behind him.

The truck was his number one priority.

He caught up to it easily, and was going to clench onto it, hoping to skid it to a halt. But, Konoha realized that the truck was about to cross an intersection. Basic instinct (although that alone can occasionally escape Konoha) made him stop from intervening with the truck's speed, to prevent a major accident that would jeopardize even more lives. Instead, he chased it through traffic, slipping easily through the lanes without making a ruckus or accident. He reached out, his pale hands gripping strongly on the truck's frame. However, he did not crush it.

The android decided to hang onto the back of the truck, standing on its fender instead. Surely, he was itching to just break through those barriers, but he had to wait for the right opportunity. He tried to peer inside, to save him the trouble of this planning time, but found only darkness. However, he noticed there were silhouettes and shapes of people inside. _I hope they're okay. What if I got the wrong truck...?__  
><em>

In that moment, Konoha was about to open the doors, but was deterred by the sound of something whizzing by his headphone ears. Looking up, Konoha stared directly in the mouth of a pistol. A man was clinging onto the top of the truck, barely able to stay afoot, but still aiming his gun at Konoha.

Luckily, the android was faster than the gun, and moved out of the way as the next bullet hit, ricocheting off the road.

"Get off, you punk!"

"No!" he protested, voice slightly louder than usual but nothing too tremulous. "You took my friends," was all he supplied to the man. The wind blew by, and tussled snowy locks around, making Konoha look like a superhero who just arrived on the scene, or a supermodel breaking through. The vigilante took this as an excuse to find him threatening.

"What the hell? Get off!" He shot another bullet, but it was easy for the artificial being to dodge the projectiles. In this body he had, everything was so _easy. _

Mind in the gutter aside, Konoha practically ignored the man's shootings, and pried open the truck.

Inside was a weary Shintaro, tied up along Hibiya and Kagerou. The younger boys looked scared to some degree, but fear turned into surprise as they noticed Konoha's figure in the walkway. They nudged Shintaro, whose half-lidded eyes looked over to see him, and widened as they did. However, Konoha's gaze ripped from them, to the scene in the back of the truck. It was _full _of kidnapped children. All of them were young, helpless, and weak as they lay bound and gagged. One girl's pair of dark brown eyes peered over at Konoha, as if begging for help.

He wouldn't admit it, but she looked a lot like Hiyori.

A fire ignited within the android at that moment. "Konoha!" all the three members of the Blindfold Gang screamed, but he ignored them. Stepping back outside, his bright red eyes narrowed.

"_That's not very nice." _

In a fluid movement, Konoha climbed up to the top of the truck, doing a flip in the process, and managing to kick the assaulter square in the face. He cried out in pain, and staggered backward, landing on the roof of the truck. It was at this point, the vehicle swerved into an empty lot, and the brakes were hit hard enough that Konoha was distracted, and slightly lost traction as he fell on his butt, the criminal with the gun falling forward with an _oomph. _

Two men stepped out of the driver and passenger's side of the truck. "Oi, what's going on-what the hell?!" They noticed the android's presence, and all the albino could think was how unpleasant and unkind these men were.

Immediately, the other two pulled guns on him, and the man that Konoha kicked stood up, aiming his gun at him, as well.

"Jig's up, buddy! Any last words?" One of them cried out, their weapons fully loaded.

The albino blinked, pale lashes downcast as his eyes narrowed in _extreme_ disapproval. A scowl crossed his face.

"Goodbye." was all Konoha supplied.

Quicker than the simple humans, Konoha tripped the assaulter that was just above him, and flipped the man over on his back. Then, keeping a foot on him, he stepped on the fleshy body, causing bouts of pain. Bullets sizzled at him, threatening to pierce or kill hi, but Konoha leaped up, and kicked another man in the face.

His mind was racing with thoughts. _This is violent. _Was the first thought. _The world is scary. _Was the second thought.

He realized that he hadn't moved this quickly in a while. Normally the android was languid, and moved at his own pace, often infuriating others with his slowness. But, at a time like this, he willed his limbs to make him move faster. Impatient and hasty, the android quickly retreated to the back of the truck in order to retrieve his friends, as well as the other kidnapped children.

However, in his hastiness Konoha failed to stop the third man, who met Konoha at the back of the truck. He expected another gun to aim at him, but much to his dismay the metal object was pointed _inside _the truck. He was aiming to kill one of the children in there.

"You're unreal, y'know? But no matter what happens one of 'em's gonna get hurt. No way you can stop this-" and the finger was about to pull on the trigger. Emphasis on _about. _Konoha rushed forward, praying he was fast enough to move the gun out of the way.

A long-sleeved arm stretched to its limit, and it sloppily pushed the armed man aside, and at the split second the trigger went off. This resulted in the bullet flying into the air at an awkward, unknown angle.

It shot straight through the ceiling of the truck, but instead of a loud noise there was a _thud. _Everyone was silent for a moment, and then the horror was unmasked._  
><em>

Through the bullet hole of the ceiling, blood began to pour through. Red, dark, sticky blood that made sickening noises as it hit the inside of the vehicle. The kids were screaming muffled screams, and those who _could _speak were shocked into silence. The man who shot dropped his gun in terror.

"No...no!"

The other man, the one Konoha roundhouse kicked, rushed over, armed, but dropped the gun as well when he saw the scene.

Blood pooled from the man who was shot, and it gathered inside the truck. Screams and sobs were heard, but the members of the Blindfold Gang were totally silent.

Konoha had just indirectly caused the death of a man. He was still processing this, but his eyes widened in fear. He never meant to actually _kill _someone. By the time anyone dare do anything else, the police had arrived.

They began arresting the two remaining thugs, who hadn't shown immediate resistance. They cried out in surprise when they saw a shot body on the top of the truck. "He's dead." rang throughout the vehicle.

_He's dead._

One by one, the children inside the vehicle were rescued, and asked questions of sorts before arrangements began to send them home. Shintaro, whose hands were freed by one of the officers, worked at freeing the two younger boys that accompanied him.

When the three of them were mobile, they immediately turned to Konoha.

"Why are you crying?"

The albino looked at them, synthetically colored eyes wide and horrified.

"Because...the world is scary." He mumbled, watching the water droplets fall down onto his hands. "Because..._I'm _scary."

The trio of the other members were about to protest, when a loud and accusing voice was heard.

"Yeah, I had the gun. But _he _was the one that moved it." Konoha turned around, and saw a handcuffed criminal point a finger at him, eyes wild with hate. "_He _killed him! I didn't hurt no one!"

The albino was about to break down at this point, but another voice spoke up, saving him the trouble.

"Oh, would you _shut up?_"

Everyone's eyes turned, as Kagerou traipsed down from the vehicle, to accuse the man face to face. His smaller body seemed to be in danger when faced against the tall man, but with the law enforcement, as well as his friends being there, he knew and everyone knew that he was in no danger.

"That's pretty disgusting of you. Just earlier, you had no qualms about killing me. In fact, that bullet would have hit _me. _It would have hit someone that, regardless of who they were, had no murderous intent. But instead..." he sneered, eyes glowering the man. "But instead, it hit _him. _It hit a man who also had nothing against kidnapping, nor against crime. Ha! I bet you think that you're not to blame but the fact of the matter is, you're _entirely _to blame. You had the gun, you were ready to have someone die. Isn't this what you wanted? _Death?_"

After the tirade of a monologue ended, the accused was stunned. Then, his eyes furrowed, and he went on a fit of his own.

"What the fuck, kid?! I ain't hurt no one, don't be defending _monsters_," Konoha, as well as Shintaro and Hibiya, visibly flinched at that accusation, "like him! Hell, no human coulda done what he did. You're _defending _him? You won't win this, you know. You won't-"

And in that moment, Kagerou's murderous stare lifted up to meet him in the eye. Hibiya didn't know if the others saw, but Kagerou's eyes gleamed a bloody red, and his whole being seemed to be drenched in that same bloody shade. "I'm tired of hearing your voice. _Silence._"

Like that, the man keeled over, completely unconscious. The police backed away in surprise, and even Kagerou staggered at what he'd just done. _Did I...put that man to sleep?_

Konoha, thinking quicker than anyone else for the first time, instinctively grabbed the haze's hand. He grabbed Shintaro's hand, as well, who grabbed Hibiya's hand out of instinct. They were all confused, but the albino wasted no time.

He ran.

He ran faster than he ever did, no doubt causing the other three to tire out instantly. But he didn't care.

Kagerou used an eye power, for sure, and had they stayed a minute longer, they _all _would have been arrested. Arrested, taken in for questioning, or worse. It's like those TV shows Konoha would watch with Hiyori and Hibiya, where people who are different are treated badly.

But his life wasn't confined to a screen, and nothing meant more to him than the safety of his friends. And the moment they unlocked the door to 107 Konoha let go of the others hands, and crashed straight to the ground.

Voices of surprise and concern called out, and even a sob from Momo or Mary here and there. But the android had reached his limits. Eyes shut, filling with tears, he placed his hands on the sides of his head, crying quietly before blackening out.

_I'm so scary._


	15. Haruka

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kagerou Project/Mekakucity Actors! **

**Rating: T for...someThing. Haha. **

**Pairings: Hibiya/Kagerou. Hibiya-centric. Kagerou-centric. **

**So I'm inspired to write anything but essays. Hue hue. Also Konoha/Haruka is my nephew. Not my child because my children would be Kano and Kagerou. **

* * *

><p>Konoha fell asleep moments after he hit the base's floor. He woke up on the couch, eyes adjusting to the light after impending darkness.<p>

Konoha didn't speak much. Normally, he wouldn't speak at all unless prompted to or if the situation called for it. But what he didn't voice, he thought. Even the reflections of his inner brain, however, were quiet. Soft-spoken by nature but naive by creation, Konoha was certainly an enigma.

All his thoughts were directed to the incident, to his rash decisions and his too-quick movements that endangered others, and even helped to end the life of a man. Kagerou had spoken up for him, he remembered that, but despite the young one's conviction the albino was not convinced that he wasn't to blame during that time.

At this rate, he'd _never _be convinced.

"Konoha?" He looked up, and saw Hibiya standing over him. Usually, whenever Hibiya looked at him, it was with an annoyed expression. But all he saw was sympathy, along with worry.

"...Hello."

"Oh my god," Hibiya gasped out, and his smaller frame rushed at the other's lying form. Konoha was confused at first, but realized small hands were wrapped around him. The brunet was _hugging _him.

"..."

"Are you okay? You slept for an entire day, you know."

He didn't respond right away. Instead, he moved at a meticulous speed, blinking once at the scene before understanding that everyone was worried for him. By 'everyone' he really meant Shintaro, Kagerou, and Hibiya.

Kido, Kano, and Seto were near the back of the room, chatting amongst themselves. Mary and Momo were absent.

"...I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

"I scared you guys, didn't I? And I hurt that person. I ki-"

Kagerou intervened at this moment, scowling at Konoha, but no malice was intended by such a face. "Konoha, no. It's not your fault. If anything, you're the _hero _of the day. Literally. You saved so many people yesterday, y'know? We could have been sold off to the black market or something."

He looked up at them all, the three of them who were immediately standing near him. He leaned into the couch, eyes discerning and heart unconvinced of the good he did that day. "But, but I-"

"_Konoha._" the heat haze insisted, "Konoha, don't you get it? You saved the lives of all those children. You saved me, Hibiya, and Shintaro. I heard you even saved another person earlier that day, and you even saved the criminals. Most of them, at least. And, because of you, I unlocked an eye power, you know?"

All of those sentences mostly went in one ear and out another, but Konoha focused on the last part. "...What eye power?"

"I'm nicknaming it _Closing Eyes. _I can make people fall asleep."

Unbeknownst to him, Kagerou naturally had this power at his disposal. Hibiya realized that it was with this power, Kagerou was able to knock him unconscious at every loop after Hiyori died. Of course, the revelation made the brunet bitter, and he seemed stiff in the eyes of Konoha, but he was too depressed by his actions to point it out.

"Oi, Konoha." Shintaro mumbled, pulling up a chair. A laptop was on his person, and Ene's loud voice accompanied it. "Look at this."

"What is it?"

The blue girl piped up, and was visible to the others as Shintaro turned the laptop around, showing it to the other males who were, at this point, sitting on the couch. "Pictures! We thought that if you had a positive visual to counteract the scene you were exposed to, you'd feel better."

"...What kind of pictures?"

"Aha, you see, there are a _lot _of pictures on Master's laptop-"

"Hey, quiet, you!" The jersey-wearer scolded, sporting a disapproving expression. "I shouldn't expect this kind of attitude from someone that was useless in the last mission!"

She pouted, and waved her long-sleeved arms around. "I tried to be useful! I couldn't help it, those guys didn't have their cellphones on them!"

"What about the car's radio?"

Ene's eyes widened. "..."

"Idiot!" Shintaro insulted, slightly red. "Seriously, of all times to leave me alone you usually pick the worst ones-"

"I'm sorry." Her voice echoed out. "I'm really sorry. But, I'm helping now! So stop complaining and let's look at some happy things, okay?"

Hibiya and Kagerou mostly assented to this decision; Shintaro as well, of course, but Konoha seemed more disinterested than he usually was.

"Look, Konoha! Dinosaurs!"

A picture of a stuffed triceratops appeared on the screen. The albino blinked at it; once, twice! But then put his chin in his hands, looking away. "Mm."

The neet seemed discouraged by this response, but Ene refused to be ignored that easily. "Hey, what about this? There's barbecue here! Isn't that your favorite food, Konoha?"

The next picture presented was that of a savory picture, showing the sauce of the barbecued meat up close. Hibiya even found it to be appetizing, but Konoha only pulled his knees up. Being the tallest member, this action looked more childish than it needed to be. But the snow-haired man only buried his face in his knees and arms.

"I'm not hungry," was all he commented.

Things were serious, now.

"Ah, okay, okay. It's not _that _appetizing, anyways!" Ene lied, nodding her head as if proving a point. She moved to the next picture, but froze in her spot. Shintaro, noticing that her commentary hadn't continued, peered over the laptop.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

Hibiya and Kagerou didn't largely notice what was wrong, except that this picture was of people. Four people, to be exact. One of them was Shintaro, looking only slightly younger than now, but no less grumpy. In the depiction the Kisaragi was wearing a disgruntled face, chin in hand as he sat behind a school desk.

The other three were complete strangers, as far as Kagerou and Hibiya knew. Although they heard the story of Takane, they didn't realize that the irritated, pig-tailed girl in the picture was her. She seemed to be reaching out at something, possibly trying to stop the person taking the picture of them.

The third person was a girl with brown locks and a bright smile. The most distinctive feature, however, was her red scarf. It was long, and one of her slender hands was adjusting it, another placed on the desk as she leaned against it, particularly close to Shintaro in the picture.

The last person was the one that Konoha was staring at. He was tall, and seemed to have to bend down in the picture so his face could get in the shot. A beauty mark under his right eye, he had pitch black hair and a sincere smile. A sketchbook was held protectively in his arms, as if he feared someone would steal it away.

And, for some reason, Konoha felt a strong premonition as he stared into the dark eyes of the boy in the picture.

"Who's that?" the android asked, and pointed at the fourth person. Ene didn't speak, and Hibiya swore that for once, the cyber girl was openly sad.

"Well, that's-"

"That's Haruka Kokonose," Shintaro supplied, cutting off Ene before she began. She sighed, as if relieved she didn't have to explain that person and their history. The Kisaragi sighed, and ran a hand through black hair. "He was one of my friends from school."

"..."

"I hadn't seen this picture in a while."

"Who's taking it?" Kagerou inquired, leaning back.

"Ah, one of the teachers, but...brings back memories."

"Might as well tell us," Hibiya muttered, "it's obvious that you want to reflect on it."

And, as Shintaro began his second recollection that week, Konoha was listening with complete and utter attention.

But he didn't know why.

* * *

><p>"Is that a triceratops?" Takane asked, muttering as she gawked over Haruka's shoulder.<p>

The latter was drawing, sketching with green colored pencils. The shape was undoubtedly a triceratops, but not in a realistic style. It was cute and stuffed, the kind found in a plush toy store.

Haruka smiled, and looked up. "It is. Isn't it cute?"

"Ah, I guess," the twin-tailed girl admitted, scratching her head. "But isn't it a little too green?"

"I'm going to add yellow, too."

She shrugged in response, and shifted her weight as she crossed her arms. "At least you're doing something productive, here. That idiot's wasting air as usual."

The 'idiot' was Shintaro. He only glared at her, and mumbled something about 'useless girl'.

A fourth person showed up, and with a friendly punch, knocked both Takane and Shintaro lightly on the head. "Stop it, you two. Where's the love?"

"Sorry, Ayano, but I'm not nearly as nice as you," Takane admitted, turning her gaze, "and _he's _a lost cause."

"Shut up, ingrate."

"Why, you little bastard, I should-"

"Ah, I want to show you guys something!" Haruka suddenly piped up, and everyone turned their gaze to him. He stood up, shooting from his seat like a jack-in-a-box from its container. "Look at the character I drew!"

He flipped through the pages in his sketchbook, and came across a page. There were several drawings, some more sloppy than others, but they were all different poses and scenes of the same character. The clothes were simple and basic, but a distinctive feature was the markings on this person's right side of their face. In messy scrawl at the top of the page, was the character's name.

_Konoha. _

"What do you think, everyone?"

Shintaro only glanced at it for a second, not really caring but obligated to care just a little. No doubt, he'd forget about this character over time. "It's okay. I like the facial features."

"These clothes are kinda plain, aren't they?" Takane critiqued, pointing at one of the drawings.

"I think he looks cool! You're amazing, Haruka!" Ayano encouraged, patting him on the back.

He beamed, a bright smile on his face. "Thanks, guys! I really appreciate the support. I think I'll try to make my own manga someday, too."

"Do it! I'll buy every volume to support you!" Ayano insisted, crossing her heart as if it was a pledge. "And Takane and Shintaro will, too!"

"Wait, what?" Takane inquired, blinking at her in surprise. "I don't think I could afford that..."

"Me either, and there's no guarantee that Haruka will actually make a manga, let alone one that publishes..." Kisaragi grumbled, face slightly embarrassed.

Takane flicked him in the forehead. "Dummy. If anything, Haruka's the only one of us that has potential to do something like that."

The banter continued, and while Haruka was soft-spoken, his words were meaningful. Shintaro remembered first meeting him, and thinking that his overly nice antics and love of food was annoying. But now, as his face lit up at every little thing, and he even had the audacity to engage Shintaro...

He realized just how _decent _a human being Kokonose was. His heart stung with jealousy, and acceptance that he could never be like him.

"Ah, look at this youth. I think this moment calls for a picture." The children all looked up, and met the gaze of a familiar teacher, Ayano's father.

"Mr. Tateyama, you better not take a picture-"

He whipped out a digital camera from his lab coat, a devious smile. "Try and stop me!"

Ayano and Haruka naturally smiled, seeing no downside in having a picture taken. Haruka bent down a bit, used to having to do so with pictures like these. The scarfed girl gave an endearing grin, leaning a bit on Shintaro's desk. He stared at her figure, so close to his, but looked away. His eyes were staring directly at the lens.

"Oi, teacher, you better not!" Takane reached out, trying to stop the picture from getting taken, but the flash went on anyways.

"You kids are pretty photogenic. Well, Ayano is, at least..."

Laughter and groans erupted from the quartet, but after the initial usurping disapproval, Shintaro melded back into the silence. His dark orbs glanced at Haruka, who with the others, shined like a gentle light, smile melting away all tensions.

And all the Kisaragi could think was how hopeless this guy was.

* * *

><p>"Looks like you had some good friends," Kagerou commeted, after the anecdote ended. Hibiya nodded in agreement, but Ene and Konoha were stuck in silence.<p>

Shintaro half-smiled, but it looked a little creepy and he stopped it after a few seconds. "I guess I did. It brings me back to the good old days. The _quiet _days."

The android stared at the picture. Looking between the person called Takane and the person called Haruka. _Haruka...why does he...seem...familiar...? _His eyes blinked, and had the picture stayed on longer, something would have clicked.

But as Ene moved onto the next picture, one of Shintaro's pet bunny, the thought was dismissed.

Yet, Konoha couldn't help but feel better. As the slideshow moved on, so did his sadness from before. And he had no idea why.


	16. Kenjirou

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kagerou Project/Mekakucity Actors! **

**Rating: T for Tateyama. **

**Pairings: Hibiya/Kagerou. Hibiya-centric. Kagerou-centric. **

**Okay, so I want to say a few things. First, thanks for all the reviews and the favorites and follows! I did not expect to get as many as I did, and for that I am truly grateful to all of you. Second, for those of you that would like to know when this ends this is a 24 chapter installment. It might seem like a lot but we're two-thirds there, so think about it. Another question might be, "what's next?" No one's really going to ask that but I do have plans on making a _lot _more stories. I'm trying to publish one at a time, though, so the others will have to remain hidden~ Thank you again everyone. Enjoy the hot dad Kenjirou! (Or at least that's what some of you think. I personally think he's just a good dad and person, but has really bad practice and is okay looking for his age)**

* * *

><p>Konoha, after being tag teamed by the 'cheer-the-android-up' committee, promptly went to his room and the base and went to sleep for God knows how long.<p>

"He's difficult, isn't he?" Hibiya sighed out, massaging his own forehead.

"Yeah," Kagerou agreed, "but I like him like that. He's kind of funny, in his own way."

"I guess," the brunet mumbled, and he stretched out on the couch now that there was more space since the albino left. "Now what, though?"

"Let's buy him something." was all the heat haze supplied, before rashly getting up to prepare for exit. The human blinked, his eyes trailing the spirit.

"Why?"

"Well, we showed him all those pictures, didn't we? But yet at the same time there wasn't actually a _physical object _to cheer him up with." He pointed out, arms crossed. Hibiya's seen him do that at least a dozen times in the days he's been with him, and all he could think was that he needed a new habit.

"So you want to buy him a triceratops doll? Or should we invest in a life-sized Shintaro doll?" The Amamiya joked, but stood up to join the other. By now, part of him gladly accepted Kagerou, even going as far as thinking him a _friend._ But another part, shrouded in skepticism and denial, assured itself that the only reason he was accompanying the haze was to make sure no one would get hurt, or that he wouldn't run away.

Even if he obviously had no reason to.

"The former's cheaper, but then again he might have more uses for the latter..."

The brunet tilted his head, confused by the red-head's words. "But they're both dolls. What could you do to one that you couldn't the other-"

"Never mind."

And Kagerou slipped through the front door of the base, a puerile Hibiya following behind.

* * *

><p>In public, things were lively. There seemed to be more people out these days; and even if their bodies as a collective made the city <em>that <em>much more crowded and hot, the camaraderie and activity seemed to balance it all out.

But it was still pretty irritating to Hibiya.

He wanted to hide from the sun, and put his hood up, but realizing that if he did that he'd just make himself hotter. A groan resulted in this thought process.

"It's _so _hot," the complaint was just one of thousands of others, being said or thought by any of the people they passed.

The red ghost laughed, his voice ringing out into the air. "Sucks to be you, then. I _love_ this kind of weather."

"Of _course _you do..." Hibiya mumbled, muddy eyes looking astray. It made sense. Kagerou was a _heat _haze, after all. _If only he could suddenly turn into the cold haze, or the winter haze or whatever..._

"Hibiya, watch where you're walking!" the heat haze scolded, but a moment too late. Hibiya looked up, only to find himself walking straight into another person, clumsily and ignorantly.

To make the situation even more trite, the force of the other person's body pushed Hibiya back, making the young preteen stumble and land on his bottom. Kagerou sighed in an annoyed matter, before wretching out an "You okay?" with more or less disappointment towards the entire situation.

Irked from the impact, the brunet looked up to see who he had run into. The first thing he noticed was another pair of brown eyes.

But these eyes seemed depraved, cold, and calculating. Nothing like any other person he's met, including Kagerou, whose eyes at least shimmered with intensity and passion. Yet, these irises..._seem so dead. _

"Sorry about that." The man professed, fixing his glasses before leaning down to help the fallen child. "You're not hurt, are you?"

Hibiya would normally refuse such assistance, but he allowed this man to grab his hand and pull him up. Once he was erect, the Amamiya brushed the dirt off his shorts, and stared up into the strange orbs of this bespectacled man. "I'm fine. It was an accident, anyways."

A strange light was caught on the other's glasses, making his stern expression all the more unreadable. "Is that so...? I do feel bad about running into you, however. I'd like to make it up, if possible."

Hibiya moved his hands in a 'no-that's-not-necessary' kind of way, but Kagerou stepped forward, maroon eyes narrowed in amusement. "That would be fine." he answered for the both of them, although he had no premise to do such a thing.

Hibiya got fired up, and stumbled over his words.

"H-Hey! Kagerou, we don't have to, don't make things harder than they are-"

"I'm glad. Let's start over then, shall we? I'm Kenjirou Tateyama, and I apologize for running into you like that."

Normally, Hibiya would sigh or scoff as a sign of disapproval of being ignored. However, something within the human boy clicked, and a sudden realization hit. _Tateyama...? Could it be...?_

"Did you say _Tateyama?_"

The man lifted a brow, as if dazzled by Hibiya's inquiry. He answered it, nonetheless. "That's right. Have we met before?"

He didn't hesitate to reply. "Y-You're Hiyori's brother-in-law..."

People weaved in and out of the scene, unsympathetic to their plight. A few crude words were heard, like "Why are they blocking the way?" and "Some people think the world revolves around _them, _huh..?" Kagerou would have shot glares at these crass people, but he was more concerned with trying to figure out the situation. Even from looking between Hibiya and Kenjirou, he couldn't understand a thing.

Hibiya was shocked, obviously, although his expression also conveyed depression. The wind blew by, and his own hazel hairs obscured parts of his vision, but Kenjirou's body never left his sight. Hands unclenched and relaxed, the Amamiya was simply at a loss for words.

Kenjirou, on the other hand, was stonier than before, if possible. As if Hibiya mentioned something tabooed; which, as far as the adolescent was concerned, _was _tabooed. Kenjirou lowered his gaze, the sunlight leaving his glasses, allowing his eyes to be visible once again. They were downcast, and short lashes did everything but conceal the only emotion Hibiya's seen on this man so far.

_Sadness. _

"I am. I was foolish not to realize it now, Hibiya Amamiya."

The said boy gulped, feeling unrest as Kenjirou said his full name. He had been with Hiyori constantly throughout days prior to her death, and while they stayed at Kenjirou's house, the man was never around to meet Hibiya in person. When Hiyori died, Hibiya knew that was the last time he'd have a reason to even _be _near the man.

Yet here he was.

Luckily, Kagerou was also present, and impatiently interjected into this episode. "So, what? You two go back a ways, or something?"

The Tateyama only sighed, and slipped his hands into the pockets of his lab coat. "Perhaps we should talk this over somewhere else. We're blocking the walkway, after all."

While that seemed like the solution to this small problem, Hibiya couldn't help but feel unsafe with each step the three of them took away from there.

Away from the street.

* * *

><p>About ten minutes of awkward silence later, the three males found themselves in a low-key, crowded restaurant. Dozens of dozens voices overlapped each other, making a swarm of indiscernible noise.<p>

"Here, of all places?" the brunet complained, staring down into his lap.

"My apologies. I don't have much money on me, and this place seems to have the fairest prices." Kenjirou explained, a new lilt present in his voice. A lilt that made him sound more lighthearted, but Hibiya was uneasy nonetheless.

He had definitely struck a nerve back there. Of course, losing Hiyori was no less devastating to himself, but surely a family member like Kenjirou would suffer the most. Even if he was only family by law and marriage, the Amamiya couldn't help but think that as much as it pained him, Hiyori's death wasn't only _his _suffering.

It was Kenjirou's, too.

And for brashly reminding him of that, as well as running into him...Hibiya couldn't think that Kenjirou was anything but angry. Or at least disappointed.

"That's fine," Kagerou answered, on par with Kenjirou's statements in place of Hibiya, "we're not heavy eaters, anyways."

"Yeah, and I lost my appetite..." Hibiya mumbled, eyes downcast.

Kenjirou raised an eyebrow. "What was that?"

"Ah, nothing, nothing!" he suddenly piped up, red from embarrassment. "I was just saying...I have an appetite. I'm hungry, that's all."

The man stared intensely, brows drawn as if concentrating. From the moment that Hibiya first laid eyes on this man, he felt like he was being trapped, exposed, and saw through. His heart was rushing and he only hoped that someone, _anyone _would fix the situation, or at least make it better than it was now.

Suddenly, Kenjirou broke his solemn stature, and he laughed; a hearty laugh, at that. He even took his glasses off so he could wipe away at tears.

Kagerou wasn't the only one confused now.

"Ahaha...sorry. It's just, you looked so scared. There's no need for that. But, then again," Kenjirou sighed, and replaced his glasses on his person. "you're just as tense as she said you were."

"Who said I was tense?"

"Why, Hiyori, of course."

"S-She said that?!" Hibiya's face went red. His love always, _always _seemed one-sided. Of course, it wasn't as if Hiyori didn't care. A hard past and strict upbringings made her _look _unapproachable. While the Amamiya didn't know, she had _always _cared about him. Still, Hibiya couldn't help but feel flattered. Despite all those harsh words the girl would give him, the teasings, the tauntings, she still...talked about him?

"Yes, among other things," Kenjirou waved his hand, "from what it sounded like, you two fought like a married couple."

Hibiya looked down, lost in thought of Hiyori. Kagerou only placed his hand on his shoulder. "Well, I guess I don't blame her. Despite his whining, per se, Hibiya here isn't all that bad."

A temperament reached his cheeks, and he turned to Kagerou to snark. "H-Hey! I don't whine...not _all _the time..."

Now, it was Kagerou's turn to laugh. "Oh, please! That's _all _you do."

"No way! You're more demanding than _I _am!"

"Since when?!"

"Since always!"

Friendly bickers were exchanged, and despite what Hibiya had said earlier, he ate the food that Kenjirou ordered for them. The man in question took sparse bites of food here and there, chuckling at the scene before him.

Initially, upon meeting Hibiya, Kenjirou felt angry. When Hiyori died, he knew there wasn't someone to properly blame, so he had unconsciously shifted the cause of such guilt and grief towards Hibiya, who was with her at the time.

_But Hibiya had suffered, as well. _

And Kenjirou of all people knew what it was like to lose your loved ones. He seemed to be the expert at that.

Yet, when sitting with the two boys, and watching Hibiya being verbally abused to death, only one thought raced through his mind.

_He's pretty hopeless, after all._

* * *

><p>At the end of the day, Kagerou and Hibiya would have to return to the base. They ended up ordering some negima to bring back to Konoha, as was the intent of their outing in the first place.<p>

"Are you sure you want to pay for it?" Kagerou questioned, blinking at Kenjirou. "You already paid for the other food, and-"

"It's fine," he insisted, giving a wave of his hand, "you'd be surprised at how nonsensical a shopper I am, anyways. This money would go to a better cause."

Hibiya was curious, but this answer appeased Kagerou. The latter shrugged. "If you say so. Thanks for everything, Kenjirou."

"Hey, who said you could address me that easily?"

"_Mr. Tateyama?_" the heat haze arched a brow, challenging Kenjirou's words.

"That does sound a bit too uptight, eh? Wouldn't want to go give Hibiya a run for his money..."

"H-Hey!" the accused boy pouted, glaring up at Kenjirou. "W-Where did that-"

"Anyways, don't worry. I insist I do this, as a favor and apology."

A few more words were exchanged, but largely the three of them agreed, and allowed the older man to pay. Kagerou took the purchased goods in his hand, and began to walk away.

"Bye, Kenjirou!" Kagerou called out. The same voice laughed out, as he cried: "Hibiya, I'm going to leave you behind at this rate!"

"Oi, wait up, you!" Hibiya was about to run off after him, however another voice rang out.

"Hibiya!"

He turned around quickly, and saw Kenjirou, whose hair and coat were blowing in a sudden gush of summer wind. His glasses glinted slightly, and with a smile, he announced: "Next time we meet I hope you work on your poker face. You're an open book, you know!"

"I know!" Hibiya screamed out in reply, "I get that a lot!"

With a booming laugh, Kenjirou allowed the boy to run off, watching him with a nostalgic ardor. _Ah, youth. Still, wearing clothes like **that**...I'm glad I'm older, now. _

And so, as Hibiya caught up with Kagerou, he only thought of three things. First, Konoha was a baby and had better appreciate his gift. Secondly, Kagerou was annoying and would never cease to be, no matter _what _happens to him._  
><em>

As for the third...

_Kenjirou Tateyama, eh...? _

He gave a lasting glance, and the white-coated figure of Kenjirou was being lost in the crowded, urban streets. A smile appeared on Hibiya's face.

_He's not so bad._


	17. Ayano

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kagerou Project/Mekakucity Actors! **

**Rating: T for Tateyama Ayano. **

**Pairings: Hibiya/Kagerou. Hibiya-centric. Kagerou-centric. **

**Haha slay me. Ayano is the death of all happiness tbh. Also this chapter is almost THREE THOUSAND WORDS. Almost. It's more wordier than the already wordy chapters, so please bear with it.**

* * *

><p>Kagerou and Hibiya slipped off their shoes, and stepped into the HQ after finishing their lunch with Kenjirou and buying barbecue for Konoha.<p>

But the moment they returned, they were immediately ushered to head back out.

"Come, children! We're going on a mission~" Kano winked at them, boots making a rhythmic clicking noise with the gravel under it.

Kido filed after him, looking a bit disgruntled. "Oi, you two," she nodded to the small boys, "this is serious. Put your shoes back on."

That convinced them. Kano's words only made them uneasy and distrusting, as his antics usually do. But when their valiant and serious leader commanded them, it was as if invisible puppet strings moved them to her will. They quickly slipped back on their sandals.

Hibiya's eyes stared at Kagerou's attire. He just realized that Kagerou always wears the same thing. _But he usually mirrors me. Should I, like, wear something different tomorrow...? _

"Eh? Are you checking out Kagerou's legs, Hibiya?"

He turned around, to see the amused face of Momo Kisaragi. As quickly as she accused him of doing so, his face turned an obscene color of surprise and initial embarrassment.

"W-What?! I'm not doing anything like that!"

"You'd _better _not be..." the said heat haze mumbled. Hibiya noticed that for once, the haze's pale cheeks were flushed the slightest. _  
><em>

"...Are you _blushing?_"

Ene's loud guffaws were heard, and chorused with Kano as if it was the funniest thing they'd been exposed to all day.

Hibiya figured that it probably was.

"Hey now, leave Hibiya alone, everyone!" Seto motioned kindly, standing along side Mary who put her hood up. A determined look was on her face as she stared at Hibiya and Kagerou, and the Amamiya felt uncomfortable as she kept staring at them.

"BL," was all she whispered.

Everyone was silent, and a lonely wind blew by for added dramatic effect.

Shintaro spoke up, for once, disliking the situation at hand. "Stop fooling around," he scolded, eyes drawn into a serious expression, "we're going to visit someone today." He held up a bouquet of red flowers, and Hibiya couldn't get a sinking feeling out of his stomach. _Are we...visiting a **grave?**_

"Who are we visiting?" Kagerou demanded, crossing his arms.

Again, silence had overtaken everyone. Hibiya learned a few things about the group called the Blindfold Organization. First: everyone was weird, himself included. Second: everyone had suffered tremendously in the past; it showed on their faces sometimes.

Third: only silence could command them better than Kido could. And it was evident in situations like these, where no one looked at Kagerou straight in the eye as he asked his questions.

Suddenly, the ninth member emerged from the doorway, eyes locking straight with the two young boys. A feat that the other members had yet to accomplish. With a bouquet of blue forget-me-nots and yellow daffodils, he had answered their question with the loudest voice they'd heard him use since meeting him.

"We're visiting Ayano Tateyama."

* * *

><p>"How's the negima, Konoha? We went through a lot of trouble to get that for you, y'know..."<p>

Hibiya muttered, but Kagerou laughed. The latter added: "It was trouble for _Hibiya. _I thought it was fun."

The android blinked, and turned his head to look at brunet. His hands once held a bouquet, but were replaced with several sticks of negima. They were held strategically between his knuckles, and one was locked in his mouth. However, once finishing the stick with fastidious speed, he answered them.

"It's good."

"Only good?"

"It's _delicious,_" he emphasized, nodding his head as if to assure them. "Thank you."

They kept walking. The entire group was chatting, the buzz of conversation ringing through the summer air. Hibiya and Kagerou were still unknowing of who this Ayano Tateyama was.

_Could she...be related to Kenjirou? _the brunet's eyes lit up, and he looked around. _It's possible. Maybe if I saw a picture-_

"Oi." Kagerou shouted out, demanding the attention of the others. "What's this 'Ayano' like? And why are we visiting her?"

Shintaro, who previously was irritated by the situation, now seemed saddened as he turned a blind eye to the question. Momo gave a 'be-careful-with-your-words' sort of glance. Mary was whispering something to Seto, who only smiled in response. Ene was also surprisingly quiet, and that definitely threw the boys for a loop. (although Hibiya was previously experienced with the girl's antics and emotions) Kido and Kano spoke up, being the only people who looked willing to do so.

"Well, I might be the leader now, but I wasn't always," Kido facted, scratching her head. "Ayano Tateyama was the original leader. I guess she's member number _zero._"

"Zero?" Hibiya and Kagerou inquired simultaneously.

"Yup. Kano, Seto, and I grew up with her. Her family, the Tateyamas, adopted us."

"Hey," Hibiya began, eyes downcast, "y-you don't have to tell us everything, it sounds personal, and-"

"Oh, but Hibiya, we _have to._" A devious lilt was found in Kano's voice, but it didn't take a genius to realize that it was a fake tone of confidence. "You see, you guys are members now, y'know? You had to know about our past eventually." the blond smiled, and raised a peace sign. "But don't worry! Confessionals don't end here! I, personally, am looking forward to hearing _your _past."

A shiver was sent up the young human's spine.

"You're wrong, Kano."

Everyone stared at Kagerou as they walked, a bit surprised he would speak up against the word of the blond.

"Oh? How is that?"

"You're wrong, because we're not members now. We've _been _members, haven't we?" the haze's eyes burned with determination.

"Now, this moment notwithstanding, now we're _friends,_" a smile graced Kagerou's face, "we're friends, for sure."

Kano laughed in response, and a relieved aura filled the gang's atmosphere.

It scared Hibiya, though, because that was the most genuine laugh he had heard out of Kano since.

* * *

><p>"Here we are."<p>

All of the footsteps came to a stop, as ten different people stood before a grave.

It was marked as _Tateyama _and there seemed to be two of them. However, Shintaro and Konoha were only placing flowers on one, and Hibiya didn't have the courage to ask about the other gravestone.

"Big sister," Kido began, and placed her phone on the grave. Hibiya saw that it displayed a picture, and his mouth was slightly agape. "we're here."

The picture described was one of the original three members-Kido, Seto, and Kano-along with a fourth person. Hibiya realized that this person was someone he's already seen. Shintaro had a picture of her from the other day. _The girl with the scarf. _

It was easier to see what kind of person she was in this picture, however. Warm, humble chocolaty orbs lit up, matching an equally friendly smile. Ayano was standing in the middle of the quartet, definitely looking like a leader in that moment.

Kido was younger, and not nearly as powerful-looking in the picture. She seemed more modest, more timid. Her hair was shorter, and the smile she wore in the depiction was sheepish. Her hood was there, however, a bit big for her figure at the time.

Seto also seemed different, and it amazed Hibiya and Kagerou at how _short _the second member used to be. He must have been the shortest of the mix. His messy black locks had no trademark clip, and he wasn't wearing the casual green. Instead he was wearing a white jacket, designed with roses on the edges.

Hibiya's eyes quickly averted to Mary, wearing the same jacket. _Did he give it to her? _he wondered.

The remaining member in the photo was the one who had seemed to change the least. Kano. His blond hair was possibly millimeters shorter than it was now, and his eyes still looked like a cat's. He was wearing a striped sort of hood, which made people wonder where he got that weird hood that he wears now.

But in that picture, he was smiling, and it was the kindest smile Hibiya's ever seen. _He has changed, _Hibiya decided.

There was so much in this picture that probably couldn't be properly explained just by looking at it.

"What was she like?" Kagerou inquired, shifting his weight on his heels.

"If I had to describe our commander?" Kano thought about it, tapping his chin. "I guess, she's nice as hell but really scary when she's mad."

Seto laughed, and spoke up for the first time throughout this ordeal. "Kano would know, he was on that receiving end a lot. Honestly, you were something of a masochist back then, the way you kept getting in trouble..."

"Haha, Seto, are you forgetting who helped you get out of the basement when you locked yourself in by accident?"

"H-Hey, don't tell everyone that, now!"

The second member diffused the situation with lighthearted antics, and everyone couldn't help but laugh or smile in _some _way. Even Shintaro seemed to fighting an oncoming smirk.

But, as Hibiya and Kagerou had been noticing, he was fighting a _lot _of things today. _Shintaro must have also been close with her..._

"Ah, what happened to the commander?" Mary's voice was barely above a whisper, but her eyes were large and pleading.

"Right, we never told you, huh?" Seto smiled, and pat her head.

"Our leader," Kido began, voice even but sounding a bit somber, "Ayano, she-"

"-committed suicide."

A lonely wind blew by, and only Shintaro's voice was carried with the wind as he cut off the leader. His eyes were downcast, his face contorted into something sad. "She jumped off the school building."

"Big brother," Momo began, reaching out to him but failing to make contact, "Shintaro, you don't-"

"I know," he answered, and began to wipe his eyes which were suddenly brimmed with tears, "Dammit, I _know!_"

The wind settled down, like a lonely cry being silenced. No one spoke, and the happy aura that was once there was dissolved in melancholy. Even Kagerou seemed disheartened by this.

Finally, Konoha spoke up.

"It's okay."

"It's _not _okay, Konoha! You didn't even _know-_"

"It's okay...to cry." he finished, cutting off the seventh member before he could go on a tirade. "I...cry all the time. It's okay...to feel sad. You can do that. But please...!" His bright red eyes widened, as if begging the other for something. "Please, at the end of the day, say you're happy and _smile!_"

Shintaro broke out into sobs, weeping like a lost child. Ene seemed to be speaking at a low level, trying to comfort her Master.

And everyone gathered around, their hearts crying with Shintaro.

* * *

><p>"Is Ayano's dad...named Kenjirou, by any chance?"<p>

The original three members looked up from their lunch, a bit surprised at Hibiya's sudden inquiry.

"Yeah, that's Dad, alright," Kano explained, leaning back while waving his sandwich around, "how'd you know?"

"I-I met him. Today, right before we came back to base." Hibiya explained, taking a sip of water. "Also, isn't it disrespectful to eat lunch at a grave? Even if we're not eating in front of it, we shouldn't be eating in a cemetery."

The group had eventually retired to the shade of the trees in the graveyard, and happily ate away at what they had planned for a picnic of sorts. It seemed to have cheered them up, gradually, although Shintaro was still stony.

_As he should be. _

"Big Sis would like it better if we were more happy around her. It was important to her to be happy, y'know." Seto explained, peeling the crust off a sandwich and giving it to Mary.

"I see. Are you guys friends with Shintaro, then? Since he went to school with Ayano."

"No," Kido answered, shaking her head. "We actually only knew him a little longer than we've known you. Ayano never invited her friends over."

"How weird," Hibiya thought, eyes downcast, "that we're all connected to Ayano like this. In some way."

Mary's pinkish orbs blinked, and her gaze moved to meet Hibiya's.

"I think it's fun," she answered quietly, smiling. "I'm glad that we're all here."

The brunet spoke up, replying with absolute certainty, for once. "Me too."

* * *

><p>"Alright, let's leave soon, everyone!" Ene announced loudly, her voice travelling between all electronic devices.<p>

After lunch was over, everyone was preparing to leave the grave site. The flowers had long since been lying on the epitaph, and some of the petals were being ripped from the flowers due to the summer wind. _It's been windy lately, _Hibiya thought.

"Okay, okay. Let's take one last look, though, at our great commander."

Ten pairs of feet stood around a single grave, a long shadow being cast. Whether or not anyone liked it, they were all connected now. They were friends, on the verge of becoming _family. _Fate played cruel games with them, but they managed to make it this far.

It was an achievement of a lifetime.

"Bye, Big Sis!" Kano waved, "we'll visit again sometime!"

"Yeah, and hopefully Master won't get all gushy again." Ene pouted, and stared up at the Kisaragi. He only sighed, and rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry, Ayano. I haven't really changed, I guess."

"That's for sure!" Momo insisted, rubbing her eyes, "you're so emotional!"

"Says the girl about to cry?!"

"Shut up!"

"Goodbye, Ayano." Mary and Konoha chorused, but stared at each other. The albinos had never harmonized like that before. _Weird. _they both thought. _but that was cool. _

"See you later," Kido addressed, as she began turning her back.

"Bye, Ayano!" Seto called out, following Kido.

They started filing away, but Hibiya lingered. Kagerou noticed the other's solemness, and went by his side.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"I just...don't know what to say. 'Goodbye' sounds too casual, y'know?"

"Weirdo," Kagerou muttered, crossing his arms. "Well, you can't just stay here forever. Say something and get on with it, will you?"

The brunet mustered his courage, and with passion, called out to Ayano. "Thank you! Thank you, Ayano, for everything! Next time I'll properly give you my thanks! So, please keep watching over us."

A moment of silence passed, until Kagerou scolded. "Hey, that was a bit dramatic, don't you think?"

"I thought it was fine," the brown-eyed boy insisted, crossing his arms. "Let's go, then."

The two were about to catch up from the others, until Hibiya felt something, like the end of a scarf or a fabric, touch his neck. He turned around, and saw the fading silhouette of a girl. She was smiling through tears, and a long, red muffler was flying with the wind.

_Thank you. _

He stood there, awestruck by the sight, until a voice called him.

"Hibiya!"

He turned around, and all the other members were waiting for him. Except for Shintaro and Konoha, all of their hoods were up. The way they were all standing, plus with the added wind (which, wow, has it always been this windy in the summer?) made them look like the coolest kids ever.

"Hurry up, or we'll leave you behind!" Kagerou threatened.

Hibiya looked behind him. Ayano's figure was gone, but he still felt like someone was there. Turning his back, Hibiya pulled his hood up, and ran towards the others.

Ran towards the future.


	18. Ayaka

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kagerou Project/Mekakucity Actors! **

**Rating: T for Tateyama Ayaka. **

**Pairings: Hibiya/Kagerou. Hibiya-centric. Kagerou-centric.**

**Here's to Ayaka. **

* * *

><p>A few days passed, since the visit to Ayano's grave. Needless to say, Hibiya went out of his way to interact with the others more. Kagerou's words of friendship were nothing but the truth, and the Amamiya felt it appropriate to start treating the others the way he should have.<p>

As friends.

So, when Kido was baking (and after she scolded Kano, who teased her about her 'girly hobby'. Hibiya couldn't respond because he was a good cook himself.) he volunteered to help her. His culinary talent was something he gained when watching his mother.

Hibiya's father, cold and serious, usually disapproved of most things Hibiya did. But his mother was different. She was warm and bright, and would teach him little things here and there. Cooking happened to be one of them.

"You'd make a good housewife, y'know." Kagerou teased, sitting on the kitchen counter.

The brunet scrutinized his eyes in annoyance, and pointed a whisk at the heat haze. "Quiet, you."

"It's true!"

"Oi, keep talking like that, you two, and you won't get any sweets." Kido threatened, wiping her hands on the smock of her apron.

"Y-Yes ma'am!" Hibiya mumbled quietly, stirring angrily. His eyes glared at Kagerou, who was snickering behind a pale hand.

"Just because _you _don't eat doesn't mean _I _don't!"

"Hey, who says I don't eat?"

"I haven't seen you _once _eaten or drink something," Hibiya pointed out, tasting some of the mixture in the bowl.

Kagerou blinked, his red eyes looking up to stare at the ceiling as he lay back on the counter. "You haven't?"

"Nope."

It was true, when the heat haze thought about it. The outing with Kenjirou, the picnic at the grave, and other times before that...he hadn't consumed a single thing. It didn't bother him, as he realized. He wasn't ever hungry or thirsty. _Why is that...? _

"Is that weird?"

"It's definitely weird!" Hibiya began, but stopped talking about it. _Idiot. He's the heat haze, why am I questioning something so obvious...? _His brown orbs searched over the red being. "I mean, it's not _that _big of a deal..."

"Well," Kagerou began, "why do you think I'm like that?"

The young boy mulled this over for a minute. _Just tell him he's the damn heat haze. _He opened his mouth to speak, but closed it at last minute. _No, don't do that! If you do that then you'll have to explain _**_everything. _**_You don't even **know **everything! __  
><em>

"You know what, never mind," Kagerou sneered, jumping down from the counter, "obviously you can't tell me _anything. _No need to beat yourself up over it."

"Kagerou, that's not true, and you know that."

"That's fine, but everything would be a lot easier if you just told me what's on your mind. It's no fun guessing half the time."

The brunet looked down, and bit his lip slightly. "Y-You know why I can't do that..."

"Actually, I don't. I have an inkling, but alas," he made a dramatic gesture with his hands, "it's just that. Let me guess, it has something to do with you not telling me about our past."

The Amamiya blinked, and gave the mixture to Kido, who set it in the fridge to chill.

"Oi, watch the oven, Hibiya." she ordered, taking off her apron. "I have to run some quick errands. Make sure you take the cookies out after twenty minutes."

"Y-Yes, Leader!"

The two boys watched their gang leader exit, leaving the two of them alone in the kitchen.

Hibiya tried not to think about that.

"What do you mean?"

"Remember the first night I spent here?"

"Yes, why?"

"You blew up on me that night," Kagerou reminded, pointing a finger, "and you said you'd 'tell me someday'. Don't think I've forgotten about the secrets you're keeping from me."

_Dammit, I said that, didn't I? If only I had just stayed silent that night. _

But it was true. The young boy had been keeping his history with Kagerou a secret up to now. He questioned why he kept doing so, but realized it was because he didn't want Kagerou to change. It was ridiculous, thinking how only a few weeks ago, Hibiya would have loved to have the heat haze change, but now it was different. Since the red boy had no more malicious intentions towards him, they weren't just torturer and tortured. Their relationship was _friendly. _

The moment that Hibiya reminds Kagerou of his true nature is the moment that their fabricated friendship ends. Call him selfish, foolish, childish-he doesn't care.

He won't let Kagerou turn evil again. Not if he can help it.

"I didn't think you would. But I'm still not ready to tell you, so just forget about it for now."

"How am I supposed to forget about it?" Kagerou questioned, leaning in a bit too close to Hibiya. It was probably intended to intimidate him, but the Amamiya only felt butterflies at someone being this close to him on the spot.

"W-What do you mean?"

"Let's pretend you're me. Which is easy, because for some reason we look oh-so-alike. What would you do when you can't remember anything but the person that saved you and your only memories are those of the people you've met and lived with for a few weeks or so?"

"I-I don't know."

"_Exactly._" Kagerou hissed, sounding more like he used to in the haze. Hibiya felt his gut clench in instinct. _Is this his true nature, then..?_

"Exactly," Kagerou repeated, putting a hand to his forehead in annoyance, backing away from Hibiya to pace back and forth in the kitchen area."You _can't _think of anything else. All you want to do is remember, but the only person who can help you refuses to. I was content with that situation, but then you had to _ask me to forget about it. _Which is a little more than rude, don't you think?"

"I-I kinda get what you're saying. I'm sorry," the brunet looked down, not wanting to stare Kagerou in the eye. "I won't say it again. Just don't ask again, alright?"

"..."

"Kagerou?"

"What _am _I, Hibiya?"

His eyes widened, scared and concerned that that question suddenly came up. "W-What do you mean?"

"I'm not human. I'm _definitely _not human," the heat haze stared down at his hands, clenching and unclenching them, as if to test their humanity. "You know, don't you?"

He couldn't lie to him. Or at least, he couldn't try to lie. _I'm an open book. _The brunet balled his hands up into fists, and looked at the tile floors as if they were interesting. "Kagerou..."

"Answer the question."

"I told you, I _can't._"

"So you _do _know. Hibiya, why can't you tell me who I am, at least? You don't have to tell me what we are!" His voice was pleading, but also on the edge of desperation. "I don't care if you're my cousin, or brother, friend, or anything! But I care about _what I am. _You can't just not tell me!"

"I can, and I will." Hibiya spoke up, and stared down Kagerou in the eye. "I won't tell you, Kagerou! I definitely can't tell you!"

"_Why not?_" An unreal tone took place in the haze's voice. A powerful voice that could bend people to its will. A voice that scorned and mocked others to the point of death. The voice of a _ghost. _

"...If I told you, I think you would change." He answered honestly, and backed up into the fridge, skittish and afraid. "If I told you, you would go back to the way you were!"

"What's wrong with that?!" Kagerou raised his voice. It was loud enough to be heard in other areas of the base, surely. But not loud enough for the neighbors to hear.

"Kagerou, I can't-"

"YES YOU CAN!" his voice was _very _loud now, and his hands pinned down Hibiya's shoulders against the thick frame of the refrigerator. The boy was deeply scared now, all courage to stand up against the heat haze completely gone, and he was shaking.

"I can't," he whispered out, shaking his head, "the moment I tell you..."

"..."

"The moment I tell you is the moment _I die!_" Hibiya screamed, tears brimming his eyes and threatening to spill. He covered his mouth with his hands, as if ashamed by the defensive outburst.

Kagerou's eyes narrowed. "..._Liar._"

Hibiya dared to look up, but the moment he did he met a red glare, a bright and glowing set of eyes that were inhuman, and coaxing power. _Closing One's Eyes. The ability to put someone to sleep. _

His eyelids were completely heavy, and he felt his consciousness slip away. _Just like in the heat haze. _Before he passed out, the last thing he heard was smoke alarm and the oven making profuse noise.

* * *

><p>"Wake up."<p>

A voice rang through Hibiya's head, daring to stir the child from slumber. Hibiya dismissed this voice, and sank deeper into his sleep.

"Wake up, Hibiya."

So it knows his name now, too? _Screw you. _He sunk deeper, and deeper into the dark despair. How had he even gotten there? _Kagerou, probably did this to me..._

"Why won't you wake up?"

Annoyed by this voice, Hibiya's eyes opened, but were obscured by pouring sunlight from a windowsill. He didn't need vision to discern that he was lying down, and that this light was natural. Looking once again, he could see a silhouette standing next to the window. He could make out the color brown, but the rest was lost to the sunlight.

"...am I _dead?_" He questioned, voice cracking from exhaustion. Why was he so tired all of a sudden?

The person laughed, and from the laughter he concluded it was a woman. She stepped forward, completely lost in the sun's rays at this point. "You're not, sweetie."

"Then where am I?"

"You're on the couch. It's just the window's open and the sun's in your eyes. That's all."

The brunet thought about this, and closed his eyes since they started hurting all of a sudden.

"What do you want?"

"To remind you that you shouldn't be so cruel to young Kagerou."

"He was the one that started yelling at me."

"Yes, but he only yelled at you because he was scared."

He heard light footsteps, and sensed that this woman was standing next to him now. He had no energy to open his eyes, however.

"Why would he be scared?"

"Wouldn't you be scared if you were an amnesiac? Or if you had amnesia and the one person that could help you won't help you? Or won't even tell you _why _they won't help you?"

"...I just can't," he repeated, curling up like a small child, burying his face in his arms, "I can't."

"You _can. _It's not a question of ability. It's a question of desire. You don't _want _Kagerou to change. You want him to continue being your friend."

"Yes," was all the brunet supplied, voice barely above a murmur.

"But things are different now. Even if he remembers, he can never _truly _go back to the way he was. And you're endangering your friendship, the longer you lie to him or avoid his questions."

"...so what do I do?"

"Tell him the truth. It's better if he hears it from you, after all." A small giggle was heard, and a slender hand was felt on his head. "I'm sorry, it's a habit. I'm a mother, you know."

It reminded him of his own mother, who was probably somewhere in the country side. Probably. He allowed this woman to caress his locks, and took a moment before asking.

"And if I don't tell him?"

"He'll find out eventually." she pointed out, hands pausing their stroking movements. "He'll find out somehow, and no matter how he finds out, the discovery wouldn't be good by any means. Unless _you _tell him."

"..."

"Please make the right choice. And take care of yourself."

"Uh-huh."

"Also, thank you for visiting my daughter. She gets lonely sometimes, and even _I _can't console her loneliness."

"Wait, what?" Hibiya opened his eyes, and found himself gazing into a pair of familiar, brown eyes. She looked like Ayano, but maybe if Ayano was a decade or two older. Red hair clips pinned up her fringe, and a long ponytail swayed with the breeze that the window allowed to blow in.

_Like a mother. _

"W-Who are you?" he finally asked, realizing that should have been his first question.

She laughed, and pulled her hand away. Hibiya was surprised to see that her image was fading. _She was disappearing. _

"My name is Ayaka. Ayaka Tateyama. It's nice to finally have met you, Hibiya."

* * *

><p>Hibiya woke up a second time. This time around, there was no sunlight which hurt his eyes. Instead, he stared straight into a window that depicted the night sky and all of its brilliance.<p>

He sat up immediately, and felt around his head. The warm sensation of someone's hand running through it was still there, yet no person was in sight. _Was it all just a dream? _he thought.

Suddenly, multiple voices rushed at him. The Amamiya realized he had been lying on the couch, and the various members of the Blindfold Gang were surrounding him with worry. The smell of burnt baked goods wafted in the air...

_Shit, the cookies. _

"Everyone? W-What's wrong?"

Kido stepped forward, her stony gaze meeting Hibiya's scared expression.

"Leader, I'm sorry, I didn't get the cookies out in time. I-"

"Save it, Hibiya." she ordered, placing a hand in front of him. It promptly silenced his voice. "Don't worry, 'cause we've got a bigger problem than just burnt cookies."

"What is it?"

His leader wore a grimace, and narrowed her eyes before answering.

"It's Kagerou. He's missing."


	19. Azami

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kagerou Project/Mekakucity Actors! **

**Rating: T for teen-like individuals. **

**Pairings: Hibiya/Kagerou. Hibiya-centric. Kagerou-centric. **

**Five more chapters left. I'm very content with this story and I can't wait for it to end. In a good way, though. Also, if Kagerou's bow near the end confuses you, he's basically just posing the way he is in my avatar picture. Kthx.**

* * *

><p>He didn't know why he was running.<p>

Throughout the entire ordeal, those entire few weeks, Kagerou bravely stood up against anything in his way. He stood up for himself, and was in completely control of his actions and intentions. (most of them, anyways)

Yet, this one instance, this one time, everything was different. He felt cowardice, he felt disgust, and had decided to abandon any bravery and book it.

Of course, he had to turn off the burning oven, as well as carry Hibiya on the couch. But nonetheless, the moment everything was settled, he just _ran. _

It wasn't his fault. Despite all of his obnoxious behavior, part of him _did _wonder. What was he? What was he to _Hibiya? _Why was he here?

None of those questions were answered entirely. The only answer he got was that he must have been something _terrible. _

He could feel it. Through the entire duration of his tirade, he could _feel it. _A volatile power, an itching hatefulness, coming from his core and threatening to spill out from him like blood. He could _see _it in Hibiya. Fear; pure, unadulterated fear. From the other boy's wide eyes and shaking frame, he knew he was scaring him.

And yet, he felt no conviction to stop. He kept going, and his powers peaked, causing the other to become incapacitated against his own will.

_How frightening. _

He was definitely something terribly inhuman. Kagerou had a feeling from the start that he was different. First, he was too pale. Even compared to Mary and Konoha, who were defined as _albinos _seemed to have a darker pallor than him.

Second were his eyes. They were far too red. They were more red than his other members, redder than Mary's, Konoha's, and redder than everyone's eyes when their power was activated.

Third were his habits. Unconsciously he had been copying Hibiya's movements since the first day. But when he started noticing that he had no habit or movement of his own, he purposely began to imitate the boy's antics, in order to look more natural. Without that, he could have been as still as death itself. Not to mention eating and drinking; not once had Kagerou ingested something, and it scared him considering that food and drink were essential to the others' diets. Heck, they probably even needed food and drink to _live! _

He didn't.

_How creepy. _

All of that, along with Hibiya's irritating secrecy, amounted to the fact that Kagerou was something inhuman. A demon, a ghost...he was closer to being _those _than like a human.

The worst part was that he was reduced to this level of dependence that only a pathetic fool would need. Simply because he didn't have memories, and because he had no memories there was no where he could go. Not to mention, that the other members, who hadn't properly announced him their tenth, wouldn't let him escape on the grounds that he knew too much and was still sketchy.

Now, young Kagerou found himself near a crosswalk. He had used and passed this crosswalk many times, and didn't know why he had come back to it. But he supposed anywhere else but the Mekakushi Dan was desirable to be.

A truck or two passed by, whizzing like multicolored blurs. However, Kagerou noticed something that wasn't there before.

A woman.

She stood on the other side of the street. Like Mary, she had a _ridiculous _amount of hair. Unlike the albino, it was all pitch black. Because of her short stature, she could easily be mistaken for a child. However, her gaze was stony yet wise, qualities that could only belong to someone that was older.

_Yet she looked so young. _

Her eyes were just as red as Kagerou, and strange markings were on the right side of her face. The wind had picked up, and her long hairs flowed like feathers on a wing.

"..."

He had no words. She was breathtaking, but not in a beautiful way. What was it, about this woman, that entranced Kagerou?

_"Come here." _

His eyes widened. A voice seemed to echo in his head, and it was an unknown voice. The woman's lips didn't move, but he had the feeling she was the one who made those words. _How? _

_"Kagerou. Come here." _

How did she know his name? As if under a spell, the heat haze approached her, carefully crossing the street.

She held her hand out, and this time he saw her lips move. _"Remember, Kagerou. Remember." _

He didn't know the meaning of those words; and was about to step further, when a loud noise averted his attention. Kagerou turned, but stood dumbstruck as a truck came running full speed at him. It was honking profusely, telling him to get out of the way. Instinct should have made him move, but his feet refused to do so.

_"Remember who you are. Remember what you can do. Be restrained no longer." _

Suddenly, a red flash burned through his mind like fire, igniting his brain and movements. He brought his hands to his head, and he wanted to scream in pain. Memories and scenarios flashed through his mind, as if on fast-forward. Kagerou saw it. He saw Hibiya, Hiyori, the truck, the construction poles, the blood, the clocks-he saw _everything. _He saw Kido, Seto, Kano, Mary, Momo, Ene, Shintaro, Hibiya, Konoha, Kenjirou, Ayano, Ayaka-he saw and remembered every detail he had been experiencing up to this point.

The world seemed to go by in slow motion, but soon Kagerou's hands fell to his side. His mouth, which was agape in shock, closed. His lips then curved into a thin, yet menacing smile.

_I remember. _

He raised his hand out in front of him, facing the truck. His eyes burned with an intense fury, no longer seized in pain. His voice which was once confused and brittle was now determined, surefire, and steady. "_Burn._" he ordered, like a king would to his subjects.

Suddenly, the truck screeched to a halt, and crashed into the light post, avoiding Kagerou who was standing in the middle of the road. Flames erupted instantly, and the truck exploded in fire. Roaring and cackling like a monster, people soon started screaming in response. Sobs were heard and multiple people wanted to call the police, as if making more than one call would make a differece.

They didn't seem to notice the blood-red child standing in the street. Nor the monstrous woman who was only a few feet away from the boy.

A man ran to help the scene, but in his rush had accidentally shouldered Kagerou. He met the boy's gaze, about to stop to offer an apology. However his words died, when he saw how murderous and intense Kagerou's eyes were. A maniacal grin laced his pale face, and that was the last thing that man saw.

A second after bumping into Kagerou, the man had been set on fire, as if the heat haze was a touchable explosive. He screamed in pain and fury, and begged for water, air, and God. But nothing and nobody came to help him. The fire was so intense that it killed him right then and there, his body falling and destined to be nothing but a burning corpse. From the temperature of the fire, he might even be ash if he's not put out quick enough!

Kagerou laughed against his moral judgement. A small voice in his head protested, but it was blocked out.

_How sickening. _

The chaos spread itself, and the heat haze averted his gaze, no longer interested in the calamity he had caused. Now he was staring this strange, powerful woman in the eye.

She smiled at him, and extended her arms. It looked as if she was asking for a hug, but the heat haze knew better than to believe that's what she wanted.

He walked forward a few steps, and bowed before her; one of his arms extended, the other covering his mouth, with a _hush _gesture. A smile spread wide across his face.

"Goddess Azami," he addressed.

The 'goddess' named Azami smirked, and lowered her hands. She reached out, and grabbed Kagerou's wrist, as a mother would to an astray child.

"It's nice to see you again, Kagerou."

No one noticed them that entire time, but had they, they would have noticed that they quickly disappeared, only a wave of heat left behind in their wake.


	20. Hiyori

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kagerou Project/Mekakucity Actors! **

**Rating: T for teen-like stories that may include violence among other things.**

**Pairings: Hibiya/Kagerou. Hibiya-centric. Kagerou-centric.**

**How was the last chapter? I'm probably a bad person but that was one of my favorites I had written, haha. Now it's time for our defiant princess, Hiyori. About time, amiright? Also, as always, thank you for the reviews and whatnot! They make me very happy.**

* * *

><p>Unbeknownst to the havoc that was happening somewhere in the city, Hibiya was determined to find Kagerou. He had to make things right. He had to bring him back, and apologize and explain and do whatever it would take to get on his good side again.<p>

Besides, he didn't want something bad happening to the other. He didn't know that Kagerou had just regained his memories, and was causing multiple deaths, so he was under the impression that _Kagerou _was the victim in this situation.

How sad.

The brunet immediately set off to find the heat haze, not waiting up for any of the other members. Worst case scenario is that they wouldn't find Kagerou, and would have to search tomorrow or even worse, leave him be.

Leave him in this giant world, unknowing and naive, until he figures out who he _really _is.

"It's all my fault," Hibiya muttered, putting on his hood. "It's all my fault and I have to fix this," he chanted this as a mantra of sorts, although he didn't move as fast as he spoke.

His heart was heavy, his body still sluggish and sleepy. The grass in the park looked so inviting, and he'd do anything to just lie down and sleep. _Great, now I'm starting to sound like Konoha..._

Some hours passed, and Hibiya realized it was foolish to have searched alone. He didn't have any means of communication to reach the others, and because of that they were probably searching for _him, _too. To top it off, he couldn't find the heat haze anywhere. _Ha, never thought I'd ever **want **to find him_._ What the hell do I do now? _The night had come already, and a bright moon was shining in the sky. It was golden and glowing, and Hibiya wondered if it would turn red. He had never seen a red moon, but he knew they existed. The air was also smelling suspiciously of smoke, but due to summer fires being a commonality, he thought nothing more of it.

"Maybe I should use my eye power..."

Of course, the brunet started cursing himself for not using his _Focusing Eyes _earlier. Against fatigue and the desire to rest, the young boy ran and searched of a place high enough so he could use his power over a wide range. He settled for the city center, and climbed up onto a high-raised ledge. Before he could start searching, a realization quickly hit him as he stared down at the street below him.

_This is where Hiyori fell off. _

It wasn't a fond memory, but it stood out particularly in this moment. The Amamiya closed his eyes, and thought back to that certain scene where his most beloved person in the world fell to her death.

* * *

><p>"Hibiya, quit running so fast!" Hiyori called out. She was breathing heavily, and her body was tiring out. Anyone would have been exhausted at the rate Hibiya was going, but he couldn't just stop. He couldn't.<p>

"I-I can't! Just a little farther, okay?"

The date was August 15th. It had been August 15th for three days now, and Hibiya's nerves were beyond wrecked. It was the early stages of the haze, where he desperately believed that Hiyori could still be saved.

He would have so much left to endure.

Afraid of losing Hiyori again, he figured that if they were alone and somewhere high up, no one could reach them; nothing could hurt them.

But he hadn't thought it through.

When he reached the top of the tier, he realized that the soft hand he once held slipped from his grasp. In horror, he turned around, and saw Hiyori's falling figure. Her pigtails were flying out from the sides of her head, stretching into the air as if asking for help. Her body was helplessly falling and her skirt billowed. Hibiya distinctly remembered staring into Hiyori's eyes, which were closing and filled with tears.

He didn't notice her smile, but didn't have to to know it was there.

"It's useless."

Hibiya turned, and saw him. Saw _it. _

Kagerou. The heat haze. The bane of his existence and his aggressor, his torturer. He wasn't smiling, but his eyes were downcast, as if he was disappointed with Hibiya.

"It's useless," he repeated, voice mocking him, "you can't save her."

The brunet shook his head, as if refusing to believe what the haze was saying. "That's not true!" he cried out, eyes filled with tears, "I _will _save her!"

He laughed. His laugh was identical to Hibiya's in a way, but was too echo-y, too scornful. It infuriated him and made him want to cry.

"What makes you think you can? In the end she _will _die. Just accept it and make it easier on yourself."

It _would _have been easier to just accept her death, to just let it end. But even if he passively allowed Hiyori to die, he knew that it wouldn't end there. It just wouldn't. If it was Kagerou that controlled this fate, he knew that he would still torture him, even if he listened to what he said. With a strict determination in his voice, Hibiya defied him."I won't! I'll keep fighting! I don't care how long it takes, she's my friend and I'm not giving up!"

Kagerou glared at him, disgusted with his pathetic perseverance. He turned his back to him. Taking a step forward, he began shimmering, like a mirage.

"Fine, suit yourself. I look forward to your agony."

* * *

><p>Blinking back into present day, Hibiya instinctively brought his hands around his frame, shaking slightly. It was so unsettling, being up there like he was.<p>

"You were right, Kagerou," he muttered, and stepped away from the ledge, realizing how close he was to it. "You were right."

The summer air was refreshing, and helped relieve the heat from the day, as well as the heat found inside of Hibiya's body. Yet, he had been searching for so long. Should he just give up here, right now? Past experience showed that whenever he tried to save a friend, he always ended up failing. Shouldn't he just throw in the towel, quit while he's ahead?

_Of **course **not. I'm not letting him get away that easy._

"Eye power, eye power..." he chanted, and shut his eyes closed. The brunet had gotten practice with his eye power thanks to that brat Kano, but still didn't have a secure handle on it. If he focused really hard, then _maybe, _just maybe...

_Focusing Eyes. _

Opening the closed eyes, Hibiya was shocked to see sights that, originally, were hundreds of feet away from himself. He saw the exact detail of the signs on shops, the grime on the city sidewalks, and the numerous amounts of stray beings, animal and human alike.

He used this enhanced sight to his advantage, and scoured his surroundings for any sign of Kagerou. But as minutes ticked by, he found himself discouraged by the fact that, like earlier, Kagerou was no where to be seen. _Maybe I'm not looking hard enough, _he thought. Hibiya set out, continued his track on high ground.

An hour or so later, he found himself on the tallest sky scraper in Mekaku City. He had taken the elevator, and was surprised that he was the only one on the roof. But then again, a fear of heights was common, and not everyone went on rooftops in the middle of the night.

Red irises searched and searched, but again found no trace of the heat haze. However, they found themselves staring straight into a cemetery.

Hibiya blinked, and saw one grave in particular.

Hiyori's grave.

His stomach twisted, and he had to lean on the roof access door for support. Hibiya had been there before, at her funeral. He was there when they buried Hiyori six feet under the ground. Yet, he hadn't once visited her grave after that. Even so, he saw a few flower-filled vases on the epitaph. Was it Kenjirou? Or some other estranged family member, paying their respects? Either way...

"...I'm sorry, Hiyori."

A lonely wind died down slowly, as the moon started to redden.

"I'm always apologizing. I guess I'm kind of helpless like that."

"You think?"

The brown-eyed boy gasped quietly, and turned around with meticulous speed.

Behind him, clearly visible, was Hiyori Asahina. She was slightly transparent, as the moon's darkened rays seemed to pass through her. But despite that, there was nothing else inhuman about her. Her stance was firm, and her arms were crossed. Her murky eyes narrowed in disapproval, and she tilted her head back, scorning the boy.

"Just because _I _died, doesn't mean _you _have to!" she cried out, stomping her foot. "Do you think something like that is what I wanted?"

Hibiya stumbled, and dared to step forward, but only moved an inch or so before calling out: "What do you mean, Hiyori?"

The Asahina seemed displeased, and walked ahead. She was only an arm's length away from the living, but yet she pointed an ethereal finger at him, as if accusing him.

"Do you think that I died for _nothing?_"

The boy's eyes lit up, and he pressed a hand against his chest, defending himself. "Of course not!"

"Then why do you act like it?"

Eyes widening, his hands fell at his side. He was speechless, but this was because he was understanding of her words. She was right, wasn't she? Hiyori usually wasn't wrong when she accuses people. But, even so...

**_Have _**_I been acting like that? _

"I've always been watching over you, you know." Hiyori continued, hands clasped. "I'm happy that it was you who got to live, and I miss you all the time. Even if you were an idiot, actually, you still _are _an idiot..." her voice was wavering, "I'm so happy that you're alive, but it's like I'm the only one!"

"I-I'd be happy if _you _were alive..." he admitted, eyes brimming with tears. "Dammit, Hiyori! You're wrong, this time! It's _me _that should have died! If _I _died, then you would still be strong. If _I _died, then no one would have been sad. _I _don't matter!" His voice was scratchy, but he wretched it, forcing his voice to go higher and louder, as if Hiyori was buildings away instead of right in front of him. "_I wish it was me, instead!_"

Silence ensued. The wind was dead, and there truly was no noise except for the helicopters above, and the cars below.

"You're wrong, you know." the girl answered, balling her fists. "Someone would have been sad!"

"Who?! My _dad?_" he mocked, laughing in spite of himself, "My _mom?_"

"...me." Hiyori answered, and lifted her gaze, staring him straight in the eye. "_I _would have been sad."

"..."

"So it's better this way. Because worse than getting angry," her hands reached out, and her own eyes were full of tears, "is being sad. Anger passes, but sadness stays." She reached out, and even though Hibiya expected her to phase through him, she didn't. Hiyori's arms were around him, hugging him. He thought that she would be cold, like death.

But she was warm, like the sun.

He didn't know how long he cried, but he did, into her shoulder. She muttered playful words to cheer him up, and while a chuckle or two was emitted, her statements only seemed to make him cry more.

Eventually, he knew he couldn't just keep sobbing and sobbing like a child. _I'm alive. _He thought. _That means I'm gonna have to grow up, huh? _

The brunet pulled away, eyes red. Not just from crying, but he realized that his ability had been activated. His sight passed through Hiyori's wavering spirit, and buildings and buildings away.

He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

There, on a building he swore he looked at earlier, was Kagerou.

The haze had his back turned, but he seemed to be speaking with someone. He didn't know if it was her hair, or the darkness of the night, but a large shadowy mass was behind this woman. He could see piercing red eyes, and pale hands wrap around Kagerou. The woman seemed to be whispering something into his ear.

Then, Hibiya felt his breath hitch, as Kagerou turned around.

_And stared him straight in the eye. _

But something was different. Those red eyes were too bright, worse than before. He seemed paler, if possible. What was it about him, exactly?

_He looks less human. _

The killer sign was his face. Hibiya hadn't seen that smile in so long; the haze's smirk, the dastardly, sadistic grin that laced his face like a scar. But it appeared for the first time in so long, and it froze him to the core.

Although he couldn't hear as far as he saw, he was witness to Kagerou's lips moving. 'Hibiya.' he mouthed.

The brown eyed boy wanted to stare longer, to find out more, but his eyes blinked and he snapped out of his focusing ability.

In front of him was Hiyori, instead. She smiled longingly at him, and embraced him a final time. Similar to Ayaka, her form was fading away as they embraced.

"Will I ever see you again?" he asked out, suddenly desperate.

Hiyori laughed. "Are you an idiot?"

"Um, yes?"

"There's your answer."

He was silent, as he could feel her arms slipping away. They shared a deep gaze with each other.

"Hibiya. Save Kagerou."

He hadn't expected to hear _that _from her of all people. She was only half a body at this point, the lower part of her gone as her spirit was disappearing. But her eyes were completely serious, so he knew that she wasn't kidding when she said that. Still, Hiyori moved forward, and placed her lips on his cheek.

"I'm so happy, Hibiya."

As her lips moved away from his cheek, so did her form. The brunet reached out, hands caressing her face, as it was the last to leave. Her soul dissipated into fragments of light, which threaded through his fingers.

Eventually, all traces of the Asahina were gone, and Hibiya was left alone.

He looked back at the building where he first spotted Kagerou.

But he didn't even need his eye power to know that the heat haze was gone.


	21. Tsukihiko

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kagerou Project/Mekakucity Actors!**

**Rating: T for Tsukihiko. **

**Pairings: Hibiya/Kagerou. Hibiya-centric. Kagerou-centric.**

**Hehehe. Sorry about the wait. It's a pretty anti-climatic chapter, so a double apology. Triple apology to the pun some of you may notice early in the chapter. Tsukihiko 5 eva.**

* * *

><p>"I was worried about you."<p>

Kagerou swiveled from his position, gawking at Azami. Did she _really _say that? In all his time around her, not once had he heard her admit weakness like that. Today must be an off day.

If it was, it wasn't just Azami's sudden pique of concern for him. It was the events earlier. Because of the medusa, he was able to regain all the memories that he lost. Every detail was forged into his mind like a hot iron, and all he had to do was think back to any point in time, and he'd remember the scene in its entirety.

There wasn't a single memory in which Azami admitted something the way she did now. Needless to say, the sudden worry was a bit alarming. _Then again, she could just be trying to spite me...**that **sounds like Azami. _

"What do you mean?"

Her vermilion eyes lifted, and a serious, stern gaze demanded attention. The heat haze involuntarily gulped, and shoved his hands in his pockets, trying to smile away the feeling that was settling in his stomach. _Shit, did I make her mad...? __  
><em>

"You don't remember, obviously...but an incident happened and you were missing for a while. I couldn't find you anywhere, oddly enough. And it never occurred to me you could be with _those _kids. However..." Azami turned slightly to her left, hair flying from beneath her. "I had no intention of letting you stay lost forever. When I found you...I was relieved."

The heat haze didn't know what to think of this. She _actually _cared about him? Of course, he figured that she only needed him as a source of power, and didn't cherish him as a person otherwise. But, if she admitted her feelings like this, than it's possible that she isn't all stone.

"Really? Then I'm sorry to make you worry like that." Kagerou covered, shifting the weight of his feet. "It's a good thing I'm back then, huh?"

"Yes, I don't know if I could handle it if I lost another person close to me again."

_Whoa, what? _"Excuse me?"

"I never told you, Kagerou? About my husband."

He blinked, and ghostly eyes looked elsewhere than their creator. "Ah, of course you have. You mentioned him, at least. You never talked about it, but you don't-"

"His name was Tsukihiko," the medusa began, ignoring the haze, "and...I had never loved someone the way I loved him."

"Of course."

"Well, did I ever tell you what happened to him?" She cast a wistful glance, but a small smile contradicted her countenance. The wind picked up again, whipping her voluminous black hairs around. So picturesque.

"No, you didn't." Kagerou pointed out, resting his hands at his side. "What happened?"

* * *

><p>"I love you, Tsukihiko."<p>

"I love you too, Azami."

Azami smiled up at her spouse, and squeezed his hand lightly. How she loved him.

He had, after all, changed her life. Before, Azami was outcast and hurt, shunned by society and God, a monster born of the most peculiar proportions. For the longest time, she had felt devoid of love and life, and the bright sun would always hurt her eyes.

But, upon meeting the human named Tsukihiko, things began to change. Not all of humanity was bad, she came to learn. At first, she distrusted him like she did to everyone else, her heart hardened by past sufferings. Yet the snow-haired man proved to be no more dangerous than he was tall. Incredibly tall, or at least, when compared to the little medusa, he harbored not a mean bone in his body. Azami was taken by surprise, how _gentle _he was.

"Why do you treat me so well?" She asked him, still skeptical of his person. "Why do you keep visiting me?"

To these suspicious notions, the man would only laugh quietly, yet wholeheartedly; his bright eyes would light up with delight, and his voice would carry on with the wind, but Azami managed to always hear everything he was saying.

"Why should I not treat you well? It's only the right thing for me to do. I visit you because I like you, is that wrong?"

Azami grimaced, and crossed her arms over her chest. "Are you saying, then, that you are only patronizing me? That it's only out of pity you dare speak to me?"

"Now, when did I say that? I wouldn't do something so cruel," Tsukihiko protested, eyes downcast. "There's no reason to stir up things. If I didn't truly want to speak with you, I wouldn't."

That was the defining moment of Azami's love life. A person that wanted to be with her genuinely, a person who wasn't afraid of her; a person that didn't pity her, or make her regret her existence.

_A person. _A decent, well-rounded humane being, at that.

The wife would think about their encounters often, and their humble lives they spend together. Several months ago, much to Azami's embarrassment and disbelief, they even shared a night of passion. A half-breed rested inside of Azami for the time being, and her transition from being a wife to a mother was more than shocking.

It was enlightening.

_All good things come to an end, however. _

That thought always reoccurred whenever Azami found herself in a good mood. Her countenance would drop whenever this negative thought resurfaced. Could she not live in happiness? Her eyes stared up to admire the profile of her husband. Their hands, intertwined and warm, would eventually let go, wouldn't they?

After all, Tsukihiko was human. Azami was cursed to live a life of eternity, outliving and outlasting any species on this planet they called Earth. She was cursed to incredible power that could alter fates and change worlds. The woman was fated to be a goddess, a deity, a _monster. _

It was the exact opposite of Tsukihiko. The man was only human, and that's all he'd ever be. No matter how kind, how handsome, how _perfect _he was in Azami's eyes, none of it would matter when he would grow old and die. In fact, there wasn't a guarantee that he would even _live. _What if he were to catch illness, and perish? Or be killed by evil hands? Because he was human, he was weak and fragile when compared to Medusa-kind.

_Surely, I'll outlive him. _

Yes, that was _his _destiny. Tsukihiko was only another human in a swarm of humanity, someone who would contribute to nothing but the gene pool, no matter how hard he tried. In the end, death and disappearance was inevitable. _If that's the case, then is there a point to all of this...? _

Thoughts like that, along with moments spent with him, are what lead Azami to want to escape this world. A world where people grew old, got sick, got hurt...she wanted something more reliable, something more trustworthy.

The snakes that live inside of her, the awesome power that furies within would give her access to such a place. During her months of pregnancy, she could only think about the future of this warped family, Tsukihiko, and the world she wanted. _Where no one grew old, got sick, or died. A place where time stands still. _

"What are we going to name her, Tsukihiko?"

The couple stared down at their child. A baby girl, half medusa and half human. Her hairs were short and pale, but her eyes were dark and red. An albino product of two strange individuals, indeed.

It was a rainy day the day she was born. A beautiful, ultramarine rain blessed her birth. Tsukihiko saw it that way, at least. With a smile, he would kiss Azami's cheek, and hold his new daughter in his hands.

"How about 'Shion'?"

* * *

><p>"I told you about my daughter at least, right?"<p>

"Yes, I know about Shion," Kagerou recalled wistfully, closing his eyes, "but what happened after that? That _world _you wanted..."

"...was the heat haze." she answered, "That's where you and her come in."

"So, then, Tsukihiko...he-"

"Yes, it was only a few years after Shion's birth, but he was killed."

The heat haze flinched. Even if Kagerou himself had slaughtered many innocents upon innocents, that declaration made him feel uneasy and, to some extent, _sad. _Perhaps, because, in a way Tsukihiko had caused him to exist. _Is this pity?_

"I'm sorry," he instinctively said, rubbing the back of his head, "who killed him?"

It was here that Kagerou was witness to the decades upon decades of loneliness that Azami experienced. Years of listlessly existing, with hardly any family left to call her own, with only artificial beings as her company. Centuries of scorn and hate, power and strength. While many people were victim to the haze, while many people inherited her eye abilities...it was only here did Kagerou see all of it affect her.

And all she did was frown.

Yet, that singular expression showed it all. Had he known better, he could have sworn the medusa was crying.

But he wasn't brave enough to point that out.

"_Humans._ Humans killed Tsukihiko."

"Ah. But, you managed to live in the haze for a while, right?"

The being named Azami blinked, as if confused. "Well, yes. The three of us spent our short time together in the haze."

"So, at least you could say you had what you wanted for that short time..."

"And what would that be, exactly...?"

"Happiness."

The _'s' _sound lingered on Kagerou's tongue, but it died as it was carried away by the breeze. There wasn't a single noise to interrupt the silence he had created.

"It surely must have seemed that way. But trust me, Kagerou..." a smirk replaced her disbelief, "all of that died with Tsukihiko and Shion."

"...I see."

"So, that's why...I have to show them how it feels. Their wishes to live forever, to be happy, to make others happy..." Azami stared down, a scene of all humanity before her. In the first place, she and Kagerou were standing atop a skyscraper, looking at the location where a forest had been before it was torn down. Remnants of a destroyed cottage were visible, and Azami's hands clenched in seeing this scene.

"I have to show them how _useless _those wishes are. What I had to experience..."

"Mhmm," Kagerou affirmed quietly, voice dying, "say, you're just going to let them get away with tearing that place down?"

"It doesn't matter. That cottage was destined to rot sometime, anyways."

"Hmm, alright."

"Besides, this timeline will probably get reset soon. It won't be like this somewhere else."

He was getting tired of hearing such empty, lonely words. Especially after such an emotional anecdote. He forced himself to choke out: "Right."

"You finish up here. I'll check on the others for now."

The Kozakura didn't look back at Kagerou, and began walking away. She took her time, although Kagerou knew that in no time, she would disappear with only a heat wave as proof she was ever there in the first place.

_Because that's all I am. A fake. _

A sigh escaped his lips, and he looked back at that desolated cottage.

However, his eyes widened when they found a whitish figure standing among the wreckage. He seemed to be looking up at Kagerou, smiling sadly.

'I'm sorry', the person mouthed, 'please save her'.

The heat haze was in completely disbelief, and wanted to approach this figure. However, the moment he moved was the moment that this person disappeared.

_"...Tsukihiko." _

He turned around, and saw Azami's lasting figure. She finally retreated into darkness, where she was finally dissolved from sight. A pain wrenched within Kagerou, and he placed a hand over where a heart would be.

"I'm sorry, Tsukihiko. But it's impossible."

The red spirit turned, and saw the sun setting on the old cottage.

"She can't be saved."


	22. Kuroha

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kagerou Project/Mekakucity Actors!**

**Rating: T for ouTer science. haha**

**Pairings: Hibiya/Kagerou. Hibiya-centric. Kagerou-centric. **

**Only two more chapters left. Thank you everyone, for such overwhelming support on my first fic. **

* * *

><p>It was a hot afternoon. Heavy, discomforting heat waves bashed down on the city with full force. Every air conditioner and fan was turned on, and the only people that could possibly roam the streets at this time were the homeless and the inhuman.<p>

Luckily for Kagerou, he was the latter.

This heat empowered him, it favored him. A weather that hindered others, but gave him life. How unfair.

He found himself in that same playground, the one he had revisited countless times over the past week or two. It was a fateful place. It was here that he first met Hibiya, that he first killed Hiyori. It was here that he was saved by Hibiya, and brought in to meet the rest of the Blindfold Gang. It was here that he found Hibiya crying, and brought him back with Momo. It was here that he, Hibiya, and Shintaro were kidnapped by crazy men.

It was here.

Yet, something was oddly peaceful about the scene, Kagerou realized. This place was strangely serene for a playground. The haze was sitting on a swing, the other one completely empty (as well as the rest of the play area) and completely unmoved as the light-weighted Kagerou swung back and forth. At any angle, he was just a red child, playing and swinging like a child would.

But to someone like, Kuroha, per se, it was the view of a childish _brat. _

His footsteps echoed somehow, and the weight of the swing set shifted slightly, as the heavier Kuroha sat on the swing next to Kagerou. His bright topaz eyes gleamed, but his mouth was drawn into a frown. He turned to glance at Kagerou, who didn't seem to be in the mood to bother with him.

Kuroha knew why. After all, it was the android's fault that Kagerou got amnesia in the first place.

"I'm guessing someone's still angry," he mocked, swinging a little bit. As he started to get into a momentum, Kagerou seemed to slow down, lips drawn into a sneer.

"You guessed right," the haze muttered, red eyes shooting a dangerous glare at him, "what do you want, _Kuroha?_"

A small, unenthusiastic laugh emitted from the other. "Don't be so hostile. I'm not here on good will, trust me. The women were nagging at me to make amends with you."

"Well, tell them they're wasting their breath. I'm not forgiving you, you know."

Kuroha lifted a brow, and slowed down his swinging speed. "Oh? You're not? How come?"

"One: you're not even apologizing. Two: everything bad that's happened to me in the past two weeks is _your _fault. Three: I hate you." the ghost replied, crossing his arms.

The black being rolled his eyes. "Okay, first I was _going _to apologize. Second, it's not _my _fault that you obviously were too weak to fend for yourself. And third, you don't hate me. I know you don't."

"Shut up."

Kuroha snickered, and stood up from the swing. "But, in all seriousness, I _do _apologize."

"Really?"

"Yes. Do you remember exactly what happened?"

"How could I not?!" Kagerou screeched, standing up to challenge the much taller Kuroha. "I remember it _clearly._"

* * *

><p>The heat haze watched the clock tick by. These days, that's all there was to do. He had antagonized Hibiya to his extent, and once the events of that haze ended, he was back to what he was doing before.<p>

Nothing.

His sole purpose was to be a harbinger of death, an omen in the eyes of the Amamiya in order to give him an eye ability. Once his purpose had been served, there would be no need for him, right?

Of course, he had existed long before _that _happened, created as an existential extension of the heat haze for Azami. He was her project, her _servant. _Not to mention, a pretty good companion, although the medusa would never admit that.

Sadly, that meant he would have to deal with her _other _companions.

Shiro Kagerou, the girl, was his enemy and rival, in a way. While he had existed for while, she only came into being in order to be the antithesis to Hiyori. She would have been nonexistent otherwise. Quiet, conniving, and powerful (she was much more stronger than Kagerou, as blue fire is much more hotter than red fire) she had lost the heat haze's war because she lacked passion, drive, and motivation. Bloodthirsty tendencies aside, she had no other reason for protecting/antagonizing Hiyori, therefore it was inevitable the Asahina would die.

However, that's another matter. The other companion to Azami was Kuroha.

And _he _was something different, as well. He was Konoha-gone-wrong, in a nutshell. The albino android would eventually become him, a black version that specialized in death, murder, and resetting timelines. Kagerou always disliked him, thinking he was too _obsessed _with a certain Kozakura, although the same obsession could be said of Kagerou with Hibiya. Strong, powerful, disturbed...Kuroha was nothing short of monstrous. _  
><em>

Kagerou had learned firsthand his strength and fury.

"What do you want, _Kuroha?_"

"My, my, is that any way to talk to someone that could easily snap you in half?"

The artificial fiend had appeared, his tall figure towering over Kagerou, more so than usual considering the red child was seated in a lofty loveseat. Despite being obviously overshadowed, he showed no fear, and challenged Kuroha's usual grin with a displeased snark.

"Try it. I'll set you on fire faster than your fists can reach me."

"Haha, fair enough."

"Do you want anything?" Kagerou repeated, "because if not, you should just leave me alone."

"I'm bored," Kuroha supplied, and crossed his arms. "You do this a lot, y'know."

Kagerou looked down, and noticed pale arms overlapping each other. He immediately uncrossed them. "Shut up."

"I'm not Shiro, you know. I _like _talking."

"Whatever."

"Why so glum? Shouldn't you be happy? You won, in a way. Hibiya got to live, right?" Kuroha uncrossed his arms, and let them fall to his side. "Isn't that what you wanted?"

The heat haze stared at his own feet for a while, not responding to the other's inquiries. Just as Kuroha was about to release another wisecrack, Kagerou spoke up.

"I'm not happy. That was my objective, wasn't it? Have Hibiya get the eye ability. What if, y'know...she doesn't need me anymore after that?"

"Azami?" Kuroha blinked, his bright eyes narrowed slightly, "why wouldn't she need you anymore? You're the heat haze, aren't you? Aren't you especially important to her?"

"She has Shiro now, and you, not to mention her own power. Heck, even Mary...! Anyone these days can reset timelines. Azami can control the heat haze just as easily as Shiro or I can. Heck, I'm just an extra, at this point."

"Is that it? You're whining because there's more people that can do your job for you?" the ghost swore that the android sounded disgusted, but could care less about Kuroha's feelings in the first place.

"Well, yes! I'm fine being ignored, but I want to be _needed _at the least-"

"Who the hell do you think you are?!"

Kagerou's eyes widened slightly, and when he looked up he found himself being _picked _up in that same instance. Kuroha balled his fists into the neckline of the haze's hood, and carried his light body easily to meet Kuroha's gaze.

Feeling the android's physically strong hands torque into him, Kagerou knew he had to act carefully, or Kuroha could _actually _hurt him. He didn't struggle, and held his breath in this close-range contact.

"_That's _what you're worried about?! That's the most stupid goddamn thing I've ever heard! You're worried about a few new people coming along, but did you ever think about _us? _Dammit, _we're _the ones that don't matter! Shiro and I...we're just _copies. __You're _original, but it's by choice that you look like Hibiya. _You're _the one that's been here since the beginning. _You're _the favorite." his eyes scrutinized him, those horribly macabre yellow hues threatening to swallow Kagerou whole in despair. His grip strengthened, and Kagerou yelped out quietly.

"No one asked you to exist," Kagerou sneered, his tone become condescending. He smiled then, mocking and threatening Kuroha. "_Why don't you just disappear, then?" _

That, of course, is when Kuroha lost it. He threw Kagerou aside casually, as if he was a toy or cloth, rather than an actual corporeal deity at the moment. Kagerou felt himself fling into the furniture, and hit the rough floor. _Shit, I really did it now. _

He looked up, and met a murderous gaze. He wondered if this is what it felt like, to be cornered by someone like this. _How the others would have felt when they were being **murdered **by Kuroha..._

He wouldn't end up like them. He had to prove his words right, that he _was _the original, and that he, above everyone else, would live.

Kagerou had to escape. The heat haze prepared a portal, and was going to jump through it. But Kuroha rushed at him, and with all his strength, he brought his fists down on the top of Kagerou's little head. Had he been human, his skull would have cracked. Yet, he managed to block some of the damage by using his hands as a shield, but it didn't stop the full frontal blow. The pain whizzed through his head like thoughts, and as he fell through the portal, he felt his vision blacking out.

The last thing he saw was the dirt of a playground appear before him, and a strange flash of red emanating from him.

* * *

><p>Kuroha sighed, and leaned against the swing-set structure. "It's your fault, really..."<p>

"Says the guy that _actually _hit me, causing me to get amnesia." Kagerou rubbed his head, "I'll have you know it hurt like _hell _afterwards."

"Wouldn't expect less, to be honest." the android shrugged, eyes masking true emotions. Kagerou knew that insanity aside, Kuroha could be slick and deceptive, almost like Kano to an extent.

Although Kano could falter. This android seemed impenetrable.

"But, you are the _last _person I want to see."

"That's not true."

"What do you mean th-"

"The last person you want to see is obviously Hibiya."

The heat haze was stunned into silence, the umpteenth time this week. How could Kuroha read him so easily?

"You, you...!"

"I think that's enough for me, though." Kuroha giggled, and turned on his heels. "You should finish up here, you know." the taller man began to walk away, a hand reached out, his other in his pockets.

Kagerou blinked after him, calling out: "What do you mean?"

"Well, the timeline's going to be reset soon."

Crimson eyes widened as much as they could, as the sheer reality hit Kagerou like a brick. "Wait, why?"

"Because, they know about you now. The Mekakushi Dan, right? We can't have that."

The spirit understood now, a bit ashamed the answer didn't come to him sooner. Perhaps he had been so fazed by recent events that he forgot the biggest mistake.

Joining the dan. He wasn't even their tenth yet, but by being involved with them, he possibly could have helped them figure out what makes the heat haze tick, and given them a lead into their goal. Which was to save their lost loved ones.

_I'm so stupid, _Kagerou thought. He looked up, and saw Kuroha's figure, facing him. The wind blew by, moving the android's ponytail and loose clothing around, a glint in his eyes.

"You know, Kagerou, next time work on that poker face! You're an open book!"

The haze laughed, but it wasn't a jeer this time. It was a genuine laugh, one that he had been devoid of lately.

"I know," he began, turning away, "I get that a lot."


	23. Shiro Kagerou

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kagerou Project/Mekakucity Actors! **

**Rating: T for the second to last chapter. **

**Pairings: Hibiya/Kagerou. Hibiya-centric & Kagerou-centric. **

**After nearly a year in not updating, I finally show my face again! Sorry about the wait, and thank you to all the kind people who message/review/fave/follow on this story! You all mean a lot to me. **

* * *

><p>No, no, <em>no. <em>This wouldn't do.

No matter what Shiro Kagerou did, those were the only words that rung through her head. She didn't even know why.

This whole time, this whole _time_line, she had been extremely passive, hardly doing anything; existentially and otherwise. She was like a hazy sky; a smog of white and blue that left the mind numb. Fate always changed her paths in some way, and this certain path lead her down idly.

Everything was complacently contempt, as far as Shiro was concerned.

Even when Kagerou disappeared, she did not falter. Yes, he was her antithesis, her other half. Physically, it is through his existence in which she finds her own purpose. If it wasn't for him, there wouldn't be a _her. _

It was sickening to think of that.

When Kuroha had returned, saying that he and Kagerou 'got into a fight', a semblance of emotion dared to erupt within her. _Good, _she thought, _good, let him get what he deserves. _

As if she was any better.

Eventually, Azami herself had set out to retrieve Kagerou, and things were almost back to normal. Despite his short-lived adventure and amnesia, Kagerou returned to the haze as he did before.

Unchanged.

Or so she thought.

But, it wasn't like every other timeline they had been in. There was no cruel jest or smirk on his behalf, no comment of 'Let's get out of here, already.' All he gave was a silent smile, a quiet stride of red that left behind otherworldly streaks of crimson in its place.

Something was different within Kagerou, she realized. Something _important. _

But Shiro remained the same. No matter how much the blue haze pondered over it, she could not identify even the slightest change within herself. She was no different than she had been years and years and years ago.

_How frightening. _

With only a short time remaining before the timeline would reset, she felt the need to do something. To assure herself, to confirm her suspicions within Kagerou. There was only one person she could confront, in that case.

Hibiya.

* * *

><p>She didn't particularly care for Hibiya Amamiya. Unlike Hiyori, Shiro only holds an apathetic contempt for the boy. She found him cowardly and useless, and aside from the mass murders inflicted upon his kind, she had virtually no other interest in him as an individual.<p>

Oh, what a change of pace. It was so unlike her to be _intrigued _by something for once.

In the midst of the city, her shimmering figure appeared, just at the time of twilight. A soft, orange glow enveloped everything in a warm light; the eye-straining sun was falling behind the horizon. Shadows, long and thick, were cast over the streets calmly. A late summer breeze blew by, cooling down the town for the evening.

Had she been human, she could appreciate such wondrous scenery. But this horrid city (where she was nearly _confined_ to) held no beauty for her anymore, and as such she _despised _everything about it. The buildings, the people, the light and the dark. Even the damned concrete was unbearable.

_Get me out of here. _

Oh, but she couldn't leave yet. Not without doing what she set out to do in the first place.

Hibiya Amamiya-where would _he _be?

Bright, almost snowy eyes closed, lashes connecting as her vision was obstructed. She was connected to _Hibiya_, and with enough determination she could find him, no matter where he was in the world, seeing as fate had bound them together.

Or something like that.

With a steady mind, the haze stepped forward, allowing her airy feet to barely caress the ground. Right, left, right, left. Each step took her closer, took her farther. There was a weightless, light feeling surging through her. Hot, yet cool air blew around her, as she walked through the physical world with more ease than anything else.

Soon, she felt her feet connect with concrete again, but one of a slightly different substance. Was she on a roof of some sorts? Perhaps atop a skyscraper, or something of that matter.

It was a trivial subject. By the time she opened her eyes, she found herself staring straight into the eyes of someone else.

Someone who was _obviously_ horrified by her very presence. Brown irises widened, and a familiar stutter was heard, voice shouting to the wind;

"S-Shiro Kagerou...?!"

A delicate, yet malicious smile laced itself across her face, like thread laces through stitches.

_Ah yes, _she thinks, _I'm here. _

Lips parting, she added a mocking lilt to her cruel voice.

"Hello, Hibiya."

_Are you ready to change your fate again? _

* * *

><p>There were no words to be said. Of all the people Hibiya would expect to see, Shiro Kagerou was the last. He vaguely recalls her figure, her mirage of sky blue waving in between the scenery of that summer day. She smiled at him once, eyes narrowing and scrutinizing him. She mocked him, hurt him, all without saying so much as a <em>word <em>to him. Her words were reserved for Hiyori, but her appearance was not limited in such a way. She knew it, too. She knew her very visage ignited him, intimidated him.

After all, she did not spend the last few weeks with Hibiya as Kagerou did. Heck, she never even spent a _minute _with him alone. And now, the two were the only ones on top of the building, sharing an intimacy unknown to either of them.

Just as he had done with Hiyori not too long ago. How ironic, he was now confronting _her _counterpart.

Fate just _loved _the Amamiya, didn't it?

_This is it, _he thought, _I'm done for. She's going to kill me. _

Instinct should have made him run, cry, or scream. But he couldn't find the will or strength to move even his arm. His eyes just remained locked on Shiro's, as he awaited death to approach him.

It didn't come as swiftly as he expected, but something else took its place.

Shiro Kagerou took sure steps towards him, her blue image shimmering, illusory and murky.

_God, just let it end. _

Shiro was hardly an arm's length away from him, before she stopped walking. At first, nothing was said. The two beings just shared a glance, shared a space between each other in silence.

As if they were waiting for each other.

The humane one of the two was about to open his mouth to say something, but Shiro interjected before his lips even moved.

"Do you know why I'm here?"

"...N-No, I don't." The answer came out quicker than he would think, but it just allowed him time to swallow the still movement in his throat.

"You have no idea? I'll give you a hint. Kagerou."

"T-That's not really a hint, more like a giveaway..."

_What are you **doing? **Do you want to die even sooner? _He scolded himself mentally, mind frenzied with worry and confusion.

"Yes, I suppose so." Shiro answered monotonously; voice evening and dulling down after the initial slasher smile. She was near opposite of Kagerou, in literally every aspect. Most prominent of these aspects, however, was her personality difference. She felt and expressed no emotion; her face was similar to stone in the way that it was completely unmoving. Her voice never changed volume nor inflection after greetings, and her stance was solid.

Was this a heat haze, or an animated statue?

"Uh..."

"Tell me, what was it like? What was it like, to have him...be as _human _as he could be? What was it like to see his real smile, Hibiya?"

Those questions confounded him further, but he could not refuse her in any way possible. A few other things preoccupied him, however. _Why do you care? Don't you two know each other well? Where is he? _

"W-Well, I guess it was...it was nice."

"_Nice? _This is _Kagerou, _we're talking about. Niceties are not in his nature," the girl explained, closing her pallid eyes. "Explain."

"He had amnesia, so he probably just...acted the way we did since he was around us."

"..."

"..."

"Did you not think him monstrous, then? He literally ruined your life."

"No, I saw...the monster. I hate admitting it..." The eighth member was relenting information so easily, it scared him. Was she somehow manipulating him into telling the truth? Or was this pure instinct and natural thoughts that made him speak so easily? His voice trembled in every way possible, but his resolve remained unshaken.

Strange.

"...but I saw him as the monster I'd always seen him as. He was the heat haze, the horrible smile I see in my nightmares. I tried to see him differently, since he _was _different at the time, but..."

"That image of him never left you, did it?"

"No, it didn't."

"It never leaves me, either." Her eyes open at this point, cloudy and full of thought. She stayed unblinking, hardly unmoving except for her mouth. "I never see anything in Kagerou other than that. I can never see him as anything else."

"As the monster?"

"Yes," she admits, "we are both monsters, born of a monstrous heart. So, for me to hear that he was ever being otherwise...is unbelievable, by all means."

"I...sort of understand?"

"Good," Shiro answers, despite his unconvincing answer, "Good. I've come, then, for a favor to ask of you."

"A _favor? _You're not here to kill me, or anything?"

"Even if I did, it would hardly matter."

His head tilts slightly, and his hand accompanies it by scratching the side of the head. "What do you mean?"

"We're resetting the timeline, Hibiya. Do you understand? This universe will be erased."

"So, I'm not going to remember any of this?"

"No, you won't. I could kill you, but you would reappear in the next world, anyways. I could throw you off the building, but you'd be walking again shortly thereafter. Do you understand?"

"I..."

"You only have a short time, then."

"A short time? To do what?"

Shiro's brows furrowed slightly, and her voice raised the highest it ever could get to be.

"To save Kagerou."

* * *

><p>How coincidental. Those same words were uttered by Hiyori, nearly yesterday. The same request, the same plea.<p>

_Why? _

His mind took minutes to process what the blue haze was telling him. This ghost girl, this ethereal _monster..._was asking _him _to help _her? _Asking him to help his _enemy? _

Although he was his friend, as well.

This couldn't be happening, Hibiya thought. This is impossible.

But, one doesn't simply give away information so easily. Shiro wasn't the type of ghost to simply indulge in the living; she said all of this as a 'final request' of sorts. Very soon, Hibiya would awaken in a world where everything in this world never happened, so to speak.

The haze would blur their memories again.

_Again. _Just when Hibiya was finally getting purchase in his uneven life, he would be thrown overboard. Just when stability dared showed itself, instability returned.

_Why? _

What seemed like hours finally ended, as he spoke, ultimately.

"Everyone keeps saying that. But _how _do I save him? And the timeline, or whatever, when _is _it getting reset? What-"

"You have to let him know that he's not a monster, a demon. At least, not in the way he _thinks _he is. You have to give him reason in a world where we live irrationally. You have to let him know how you feel about him, before it's too late."

"What happens if I don't?"

"I don't know. It hasn't happened yet. But I can assure you one thing; this pain and regret you have will not stay behind with this world. It will follow you everywhere you go, everytime you live and die again."

_I would know, Hibiya. _

"I...okay, I get it. But the timeline, when is it gonna-? And where _is _he? The gang's been lookin' for him and-"

"Today. It will be reset today. And you _know _where he is." Shiro stated determinedly. "You know."

Hibiya closes his eyes, mulling everything over. Kagerou has affected him, emotionally, mentally, and physically. Yet, he showed potential. He upstaged fate, showing that he would not always be the monstrosity he usually is.

He had hope. They all had hope- they had a chance.

Should Hibiya let the chance slip by, there was no telling what the next world would be like. There was no telling what his renewed eyes would see, his ears hear, his heart feel.

But, it was as Shiro said; those feelings and sensations would follow him. What wouldn't be resolved today would haunt him tomorrow; in visions, in nightmares, in dreams. He could feel it.

_I have nothing to lose, anyways. _

"...I, I have to see him, then. I have to stop him."

"He can't be stopped-"

"Not like that, I mean. I just have to, you know! Do the thing!"

"What thing-"

"I'll save him, there! I'll _save _him, whatever there is _left _to be saved."

"..."

"And, who knows? Maybe tomorrow will finally be...different."

Shiro showed no signs of changing expression, but Hibiya swore he saw something near her lips move.

Maybe it _was _her lips.

"Hmm, I see. It would seem that, on this account, you trump your counterpart. I will take your word for it."

The twilight sky was darkening, and Hibiya felt anxiety swell underneath his skin, in his brain. _Now what? _

"Hurry," Shiro advised, "hurry and change your fate."

"Why? When's he resetting the timeline?"

A bright blue glare burned deep into his own hazel orbs, and a heavy weight was felt on his shoulders.

"Now," she answered, "Now."

_Let's change our fate._


	24. The Heat Haze

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kagerou Project/Mekakucity Actors! **

**Rating: T for teen. I finally said it. **

**Pairings: Hibiya/Kagerou. Hibiya-centric & Kagerou-centric.**

**This chapter is over 6000 words, but it's the last chapter, so please bear with it! Thank you everyone for your reviews, views, faves, all that stuff! Thanks for your kindness and I hoped this ending was satisfying enough. Thank you again and ! I'm really happy!**

* * *

><p>Kagerou stood silently, unmoving. He was alone, in this instance. Not as if he was always surrounded by others, but one would think at this time, Kuroha or Azami would be there with him.<p>

They weren't.

After all, it wasn't as if it was a momentous occasion. How many times, did the world need to be reset? How many times did they reset the world, living in this infernal limbo of pain and suffering? This happened so often, it wasn't even an event anymore.

It was a _chore. _

Unlike the rest of the world, Kagerou and his inhuman companions would remain unaffected. They would never forget anything that ever happened. They would exist as if nothing had changed.

For the most part, everyone else would forget. Lives would be renewed, deaths would be reversed. However, those bearers of the snakes were slightly different. Their memories never disappeared completely, and the memories they lost would return at some point. Whether it be a dream, a vision- or if they already had the information somehow instilled in their brains.

The Blindfold Gang lives perpetually, and they remain a gang at any cost. But it was as the saying goes; nothing happens the same way twice.

Nothing.

The crimson haze would face this little task alone. He would reverse the clock, erase the dimension, all to simply suffer and exist (or non-exist) again and again.

Repetitive, cyclic motions and lives would repeat and cycle.

Again, and again, and again.

_What did existence really matter, then? _

_What did **anything **matter? _

He shouldn't waste time, however. Having a near existential crisis right before he changed existence wasn't a smart move. At this rate, the world should have reset already, and he should skulk on as he had always done.

Yet, that didn't happen. His thoughts were preoccupied with his short, somewhat-domestic life with Hibiya over the past few weeks. Kagerou remembered the little things; Kido's iPod, Seto's hamster, Kano's magazines. Mary and her stupid paper flowers, Momo with her record albums. Ene and Shintaro, their dumb expressions as they fought constantly; Konoha's blank stare.

Hibiya.

_Hibiya. _

_Hibiya. _

He couldn't get that damned kid out of his head. And for what reason? Yes, the boy had painted the haze into a corner of self-awareness and doubt...he had caused the greatest misery he had ever felt.

The greatest pleasure he's ever had.

The heat haze knew, better than anyone, how peculiar humanity was. Their ephemeral and meaningless lives were always laughable, but as of late Kagerou was starting to see something _else _within them.

Something desirable.

But, those desires would soon fade, that feeling of wonder and thoughtfulness would be replaced with a repulsive distaste. Those sickeningly sweet moments he's had would taste bitter as he recited them in his mouth.

Yes, _nothing _could stop the monstrosity and negativity within him, to ruin and taint whatever hope-filled thoughts he dared to have. Should he even encounter Hibiya again in the next timeline, it wouldn't be the same.

He wouldn't even remember.

"How pointless," Kagerou mumbles, raising his pale arm forward, "to think I even _cared _about this place to begin with..."

A flurry of flames and fire and darkness erupted in the middle of the sorry playground, with a large transparent clock looming overhead. The ghost smiled, clenching his fist as amber waves of destruction pulsated from the mess.

"I won't make that same mistake again."

* * *

><p>Shiro had accompanied Hibiya for a short period of time. As he ran wildly through the streets, she would disappear and reappear at different points, as a means of navigation and reassurance.<p>

Why, oh why was he so far away from that damned playground?

More importantly, why didn't Shiro just transport him there? It would save him time, which in this case, is something most crucial and important.

His hurried steps halted to a stop, however, as beads of sweat and perspiration multiplied. As he got closer and closer to the destination, he felt something ominous and _heavy. _

Something _hot. _

As if this section of the city was eaten away by disparity and humidity, and a black smog was thickening in the air. The Amamiya could see it, feel it form. This awful and distasteful murk filling the area, darkening his sight and his heart.

_What's going on? _

He looked for Shiro, and barely made out her bright person, even in this fog. Without hesitation, he shouted:

"What's happening?"

"The timeline. It's being reset; the way Kagerou is going at it, though, things seem more volatile than ever..." As if to gauge the situation, Shiro felt the air for its strange and unbecoming properties. The thick smog of red and black broke way for her pale touch, as if repelled by her very presence. (As it was.) A quiet sigh and nod was given, as if something was confirmed because of this.

Turning to Hibiya, Shiro calls out, "It's Kagerou. His influence over this city is tremendous. For some reason, he's making this happen. We're close."

His heart sunk at the thought. Kagerou was nearby. This meant a few things; the end was near, for this universe and everyone in it, and the beginning for the next one was closing in.

It meant, everything Hibiya said and did from this point would have a gigantic effect. Any mistakes, any benefits that came from his decisions now would most likely affect his future tomorrow.

It meant, that in a few short moments, everything he knew and experienced with Kagerou would go to waste. He would forget, he would reset. His friends and the other members...they'd be the same.

No one would remember anything.

No one but Kagerou, Shiro, and anyone else like them.

Not a soul.

A deep gulp was taken, and Hibiya dared to take a step forward. However, upon noticing that the blue haze did not match his stride, he stopped to turn and look at her.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm not going with you at this point."

"Why? Not that I suddenly care for you, but-"

Her face was solemn, and she answered bluntly. "My presence will influence Kagerou's feelings. If he sees me, he will rush straight away without a second thought. Only you can confront him, and tell him the things he needs to hear."

"So I can stop him from resetting the timeline?"

"No, you can't. Once someone decides they will do it, it can't be undone. If you remember any of this the next time you wake, I advise you ask Mary specifically about this."

"Mary? What does she know-"

"I won't go into details. The timeline will be reset, if you wanted to stop it, you should have done so hours ago. All you can do is confront _him._"

"And if he kills me?"

She blinks, unfazed by his question. "Then you die, but you'll be revived the next time."

"..."

"What?"

"Nothing, thanks for the pep talk."

"What pep talk?"

Hibiya realized, with each second he tried to weasel information out of her, the more time he lost against Kagerou. Instinctively, he gave up on his little information search, and used his legs to carry himself as far as he would go. A quick dash, in hopes of covering lost time in a short amount of time.

He gave a lasting look at Shiro Kagerou, and proceeded to keep running. Not without shouting:

"Shiro! You're a pretty closed book, aren't you?"

He figured she couldn't hear her, but a loud voice from behind called out;

"With someone like you around, I can't afford to be open!"

* * *

><p>The almost-deterioration of the city seemed to grow increasingly. Without Shiro's bright figure to guide him, Hibiya was stumbling around in the dark. Like shadow and blood combined, this fiery smog enveloped everything. It scared him, to know that Kagerou was capable of something like this. Things of such <em>monstrous <em>properties...

_No, _he thought, _no, I...I have to believe that there's something in Kagerou that wants to change. I have to believe, because I don't have anything left to do at this point._

Each step forward brought him closer, and closer. At one point, he felt as if he could call out Kagerou's name, and the heat haze would answer.

But he kept silent.

Suddenly, the thick (and almost unbreatheable) air thinned out, and the boy found himself gasping for air, clutching his chest as if this rush of oxygen was the most impressive thing he's felt.

Looking up, Hibiya saw _it _; the monstrosity in question.

The playground sheltered a hot, sweltering mass of doom and destruction. A miasma of fire and hatred burned in the middle of the playground, emitting bloodied waves of heat and power.

There was a single clock ticking away, away, away at the top; it was transparent and familiar. (Hibiya saw hundreds of those on _that_ day; on August 15th.)

This time, however, there was only one clock, but its hands kept moving. As long as they kept moving, he had a chance. He had a moment to spare with Kagerou.

Speaking of which, where _was _the heat haze? Of all times for him to be absent, this was perhaps the _worst _situation to do so.

"Kagerou!" Hibiya screamed, moving sluggishly around the premises, "Kagerou, it's me! Wait a goddamned moment and talk to me! Kagerou-"

"Oh, look what we have here! Someone left a book lying open!"

That taunting voice stung, as it was not filled with the humor and benevolence (could it be called that?) it was once filled with. Instead, it rang a familiar sense of dread and hatred, sadism and cruelty.

It was as if Hibiya was hearing Kagerou for the first time.

Turning around, the brunet was face to face with the blood-red spirit, who was smiling in such a manner that despite the heat enveloping them, Hibiya felt chills.

_Oh, God. _

He wasn't sure what made Kagerou relapse, so to speak, but he knew it was something vicious and hateful. Something powerful enough to shock him back into his previous self, into his old malevolence.

_Was it that one person that was on the roof with him? Earlier..._

Snapping himself out of his thoughts, Hibiya stepped forward, eyes downcast. Shakily, he called out to the haze in front of him.

"What happened to you? How did you-"

"Remember?" Kagerou finished, snickering, "it was no thanks to _you_!"

"I know, I know! But do you blame me? Do you blame me if I decided to not be the one that caused...whatever the hell _this _is?" The boy motioned to the overall doom and gloom that surrounded them, suffocating the city with miserly murkiness.

"Oh, I don't just _blame _you! I _hate _you. You're so pathetic, you realize?" Kagerou laughed, walking circles around the human. "You were so content in living in complacency...you're so _passive, _it's disgusting! You should have kept to your instincts, kept to yourself when you realized, 'hey, maybe it's not such a good idea to get attached to someone like the heat haze!' What gave you such a change of heart? Was it my _impeccable _charm?"

Each bitter word snapped at Hibiya, cutting into him like a knife would. The tone, the inflection, the _pain _of it all...how could Kagerou so carelessly disregard the positivity they shared? How could he get so despicable so _quickly? _

Is he doing this on purpose, Hibiya wondered? Was this perhaps a way to make him suffer in the last few knowing moments he would have?

_Think smart, Hibiya. Mess this up and you'll probably get stabbed in the next timeline, or something. Come on, come on, come on. _

It was just so _hard _to focus in this mess. Everything warbled and fell out of focus, like static. Like unconsciousness.

_No, _Hibiya screamed mentally, _no, it's happening too quickly. I gotta keep saying...something..._

Unbeknownst to the human boy, tears began to form in the corner of his eyes. Doubt and melancholy swelled up within him. But, he had two requests (technically one) to _save _Kagerou, to give him new resolve for the next timeline.

He couldn't let her down.

The brunet slowly approached the haze, ignoring his taunts and laughs as he tried to focus on what he would say to him next.

"I know, I know, dammit! Don't try and take credit for it-I _knew _what it would mean to...to be _nice _to you. I should have left you alone, I should have just abandoned you and...and everything!" His voice was getting drowned in the noise of the miasma and the overall groans of the city, the ticking of the clock.

But he knew Kagerou would hear him.

"But I couldn't, Kagerou! I couldn't! And it's because I..."

The heat haze craned a brow, stepping forward with his arms crossed. "You what? What weakness of yours are you going to share with me that I haven't already known?"

"I...I had _hope. _I thought against my better judgement, I _hoped _you would be different, that _things _would be different. And weren't they? K-Kagerou, weren't they-"

Hibiya yelped, as one of the trees toppled over, nearly crushing him in the process. The red waves of heat and energy began to unearth the plants, and split the earth.

Hibiya barely paid attention, as he had to keep focus on Kagerou.

He had to keep going.

"W-We had fun, life was...okay, for the two of us...don't you remember...?"

"I never forget! I won't deteriorate like you humans! My existence never ends. I will outlive your pathetic mortality. I..." Kagerou giggled, "I'm almost _God, _and you ask me if I 'remember'? What I remembered, was all the insight to your motley crew."

Kagerou continued his rant, anger and passion felt aflame from merely speaking to his humane counterpart.

"I know all of you now. You, Konoha, the Queen. I remember everything. I know more than you could possible hope! I can, and I _will, _exploit all of you! _Forever. _Imagine, Hibiya, my resetting of the timelines over and over and _over _again. Imagine being stuck in the haze again, suffering repeatedly because I _can. _Because of your foolishness. Do you still value your humanity, Hibiya? Do you still have your _hopes?_"

Each tirade furthered his power, his monstrosity, his anger. The dark mass swelled with each statement of hate, regret, and agony. One of the waves hit Hibiya, making him fall to his knees and cough up blood.

_This wasn't working, _he thought, _I'm going to die. _

"I..."

"Oh, did you think we were _friends, _Hibiya? My weak and amnesiac self might have been your 'friend', but _I_ am most certainly _not. _You're going to die, now. Die horribly and agonizing, and I will laugh at your corpse until it reanimates again."

Hibiya stared up at the crimson figure, who was shining brightly, more so than any fire he's ever seen.

More powerful than anyone he has ever seen.

Was that it, then? The end of his resolve, the end of his triumph? Had he failed Hiyori and Shiro, after all? His friends, himself...

"..."

"What? Have I turned you speechless?"

"...Haha, you're such an open book, you know."

"..._What_."

It wasn't even a question, but Kagerou was at a loss for words. Had Hibiya been hit in the head? What was his approach, here?

The brown-eyed boy looked up, eyes spilling over tears, yet remaining unmoved otherwise.

He was smiling.

"You're such a...bad liar."

"Liar? When was I _lying?_"

"The entire time. Kagerou, I _know _you. You know I know you better now. You're not as..._inhuman _as you think you are."

"What makes you-what gives you the right to-"

"If you were such a monstrosity as you try to b...be." A cough, and another spatter of blood sprays across the concrete. He feels something cutting into him now, physically. "...If you were so awful, why are you crying...?"

_Crying? _

Kagerou blinked, and raised pale fingers to his eyes.

They were wet. They were spilling over in tears and regret. They were red and wide and confused.

_When did I start...crying? _

"I think you're trying to...spare your own feelings. Making this _my _fault you acted that way, but...Kagerou, if you were so inhuman you shouldn't have been able to feel anything you did. You shouldn't have been able to laugh, or cry, or say you're sorry. But you did. I know you d-" he coughs again, keeling over as his head pounds. _No, _he screams at himself, _no, don't stop talking. _

Looking up, through blurred eyes, Hibiya cries out:

"-did. You laughed with me, cried with me, got angry and said sorry with me! You didn't eat or drink with me, but you fell asleep and got tired and used an eye power...you're not...a total monster. And now you're just..."

"Shut up!" Kagerou screeches, setting an erupting ring of fire around them. His pale hands reached out, holding the sides of his head as if to steady it; as if it would fall off without support.

Where a heart should have been, lies a cesspool of emotions. Agony, guilty, apathy, sorrow, regret... all bundling within him, surging through him like a river through a forest.

When was the last time he cried like this?

The heat haze remembers, of course. He had cried before. He had sobbed over Hibiya, the first time the boy jumped in front of the truck that was meant for _Hiyori. _He spilled tears and screamed, as if the pain was personal.

Because it was.

Because he was not a void of negativity, god-like qualities as he claims.

He was not human, but he was not too far from such a label.

Perhaps he was in between.

Perhaps-

"No!" Kagerou screams, flames rising high above their heads, "No, you're _wrong! _I am not...I am _nothing _like you! You're not like me! I-"

Hibiya was barely conscious. Being so close to disaster was hurting him, in every way imaginable. But he had to finish this. He had to give the last signal.

The boy slowly, yet surely, rose to his feet. He gave out more words that stung and crushed Kagerou.

More, more, more.

"You...actually said you were sorry, one time. Or I saw you say it. You...apologized."

"..."

"After years and years of torturing me...you finally said...'sorry'." Hibiya sighed in lament, closing his eyes as more tears spilled. "You...finally apologized."

"No, no, no..."

"Could a...could a _monster _ever do that? Kage-"

"No, no, no...!"

The flames that encircled them grew stronger, hotter. Kagerou held his face in his hands, and that mysterious liquid known as 'tears' would not stop falling from his eyes.

Those things called 'emotions' didn't stop resonating in his chest.

How? How was this happening?

_Impossible. _

Hibiya took slow steps forward, unsure if the other even was aware of him at this point. A small smile was on Hibiya's face.

It was the first genuine smile, he's had in a _long _time.

It happened instantaneously, yet slowly. It was quick, but unmoving. Each step was like a lightning strike, or a slow stream of water. Hibiya ran towards Kagerou with his fleeting strength and life, set on one thing.

_To save him. _

His thin arms, bloodied and scratched, weak and wobbly, wrapped tightly around the ghost, forcing his corporeal body to take form (or was he already corporeal to begin with?). He squeezed as tightly and as affectionately as he could, before whispering;

"And I...forgive...you. I finally forgive...you. And myse...lf..."

The fire circle around them died down, and Kagerou gasped as he fell to his knees, taking the injured Hibiya down with him.

His body, barely alive and breathing, clung to him like static to sheets, and his tears fell down at a slower rate.

Hibiya was smiling.

Kagerou was crying.

The ghost found his figure shaking, his eyesight blurred by his own wretched emotions.

Without even thinking, Kagerou wrapped his arms around Hibiya, burying his face and warmth into the boy's shoulder.

"...I...get it, Hibiya."

"Hmm..." the boy mumbled, coughing quietly, "'bout time...but I knew you...'d...come 'roun-"

The Amamiya sighed deeply, and stopped speaking. He could not last for long. He said nothing aloud, but the reaffirming squeeze he gave to Kagerou said it all.

_Hurry, _he thought, _just reset it already. _

The murky calamity that devoured the city began to fluctuate, and Kagerou's body outline glowed with a bright red power.

Those tears slowed down, as did his mind. A smile, an actual _smile_, appeared on the haze's face. As he pressed his face into Hibiya's shoulder, he thought of nothing in particular, and yet _everything _in particular.

Kido's apron. Seto's flowers. Kano's jokes. Mary's books. Momo's stuffed animals. Ene's sleeves. Shintaro's computer. Konoha's dinosaur.

Shiro's condescending glare. Azami's burning stare. Kuroha's stupid laugh.

Kenjirou, Ayaka, Ayano, Shion and Tsukihiko.

Hiyori's smile.

Hibiya's tears.

All of these, and more, filled and played through his mind like a tape on rewind. Beautiful, yet ephemeral images. His chest was burning, but it was light and lifted off from the weights that held it down.

One last hug was given to Hibiya, before Kagerou whispered, "Goodbye." and opened his eyes which were previously shut close. He saw the setting before them, the hellish scene of rebirth and destruction, and turned his gaze upwards towards the gigantic clock.

Tick, tock, tick, tock. Only seconds away from resetting this godforsaken world. Only seconds away from restarting, from renewing everything damaged.

Seconds away from the beginning, and the end. As the final seconds went down, and Kagerou began to see a bright light explode, he whispered;

"Let's change our fate, Hibiya."

* * *

><p><strong>The world changes all too easily. <strong>

Especially when one is equipped with the ability to alter reality. The timeline reset so simply, so fluidly, it was like nothing even happened.

The day just started over.

On the evening of August 13th, two beings stood on top of the tallest skyscraper in Mekaku City.

One was of a glimmering red, the other a shimmering blue.

Upon closer inspection, the red being was smiling, while the blue being was indifferent. No one spoke, until a solemn voice inquired;

"It's almost that day again."

"I know."

"How should we do it, this time?"

"Differently."

"How different?"

"What if we tried..._that, _instead? Just to see what would happen."

"You're stupid. But I don't mind a new approach."

"I know."

"You're so stupid."

"I know, I know."

"But you're less stupid than before, probably."

The red being paused, causing a break in what was their fluid conversation. After the sun set completely, leaving the city in a fading darkness, he answered;

"...Yeah."

* * *

><p><strong>August 15th. <strong>

Hibiya Amamiya and Hiyori Asahina were two country kids, visiting the city to study for their summer courses. (Although they had ulterior motives behind that, as well.) The two of them were laughing and talking, discussing how Hiyori's brother-in-law, Kenjirou Tateyama, was incredibly strange.

"His students are okay, though. That one guy was cute-"

"Haruka, was it?"

"Yeah. But could you believe it, though! _The _Momo Kisaragi is his _student! _She's so cool!"

"Didn't seem that cool to me," Hibiya muttered, watching a cat lazily stride by them.

"Are you kidding? She seems _amazing! _I can't believe we get to meet her-"

"Wait, what?"

"Yeah! Kenjirou said he'd arrange a meeting or something! How cool would it be if we became friends?"

"I don't know, cool, I guess?"

"You _guess?_"

Their banter continued on and on, until the two reached a crosswalk at the intersection. They had no plans on moving ahead so cluelessly, but the cat that was accompanying them mewled loudly, then proceeded to run straight into the street.

Hiyori yelped, and followed thoughtlessly after the cat, with Hibiya following close behind her in worry.

The three creatures were in the middle of the street, when a loud honk came from ahead. They turned their heads, and stared in awe of what they saw.

A truck. A large truck. Headed their way. The two kids were frozen in fear, unable to do anything to stop them.

Hibiya felt something push him from behind, (It felt like a warm hand, but he swore no one was around them at the time.) and as if he was a machine, turned on and quickly pulled Hiyori and himself out of the way.

"Aaah!" The Asahina yelped, clutching onto the Amamiya.

They crashed some feet away, and were witness to a calamity.

The truck crashed into a nearby lightpole, whose glass broke and scattered across the pavement. Hiyori and Hibiya screamed, and after having fallen onto the near curb of the sidewalk, sustained injuries despite not having been hit by the truck itself.

_Any second later, we could have been killed! What luck... _

Hibiya didn't notice a splash of red in the corner of his eye, because his sight became focused on Hiyori, who was crying and wincing in pain.

As the ambulance approached, the 'splash of red' disappeared, smiling behind him as he looked towards a blue figure standing on top of a building.

She was smiling, too.

* * *

><p><strong>August 16th <strong>

The two youths were ushered to a local hospital after citizens noticed the accident.

Despite glass cuts and bruises, they weren't seriously injured. Although Hibiya was allowed to leave, Hiyori was forced to stay an extra day due to 'other injuries'.

"Stupid!" Hiyori cries out, kicking her feet off the hospital bed. "I'm _fine. _I can't believe they're keeping me here!"

Hibiya sighed, sitting in the seat next to the bed, waiting patiently for Hiyori to calm down. "It's for your own good, you know..."

"But I'm _fine. _You heard them, I'm not even hurt-"

"Excuse me!"

The two of them looked up, and saw a nurse wheeling in someone on a wheelchair. "Another patient will be staying in this room, please keep your volume to a _minimum, _miss Asahina."

Hiyori's cheeks lit up, and she looked to the side out of embarrassment. "Hmph. Whatever."

Hibiya stared at the patient in question, and felt a spark of recognition, before calling out;

"Haruka? Kokonose, right? Kenjirou's student-"

"Oh!" Hiyori cheered up, smiling in Haruka's direction, "Oh, hi! It's-"

"Ah, hello!" Haruka smiled brightly, "It's Hiyori and Hibiya, right? We met a few days ago. You're Mr. Tateyama's relations!"

"That's right! Well, for me, anyways. What are you doing here?"

"Ah, I had an attack earlier, so I was rushed in here. I just hope I didn't worry anyone-"

"HARUKA! YOU HAD AN ATTACK?"

Haruka sighed, and lifted a hand to rub the back of his head, "I spoke too soon."

A girl with pigtails and a dark sneer entered the room, crossing her arms as she stared at Haruka. "Why didn't you tell me you'd been feeling bad over the last few days? You dummy, you should have said-"

"I just didn't want to worry you or Mr. Tateyama! I'm sorry..."

"Please, refrain from making noise," the nurse scolded Takane, "there's other patients here, too."

Takane glanced over, and looked slightly dumbstruck as she saw Hiyori and Hibiya. "Hey, you're teacher's sister in law, right? And you're that girl's friend-"

"Yeah," Hibiya muttered, in assent with Hiyori who answered more confidently, "And you're Kenjirou's students."

"Yeah," Takane answered, rubbing the back of her head, "sorry I got carried away."

"It's fine," Hiyori said sternly, "just keep it down. We almost died, you know."

Hibiya nodded, and thought long and hard about that moment. _Something feels weird, _he mentally mused, _something feels missing._

Those thoughts disappeared, however, as the other three in the room brought him back to the conversation.

* * *

><p><strong>Life is strange. <strong>

Later that day, Hibiya began wandering about the hospital, after being 'sent away' by Hiyori.

"You should buy me flowers," she advised, "It would make me feel better."

Of course, he'd do anything for her, so he easily complied.

Upon entering the gift shop, he noticed a tall guy with bright eyes and a brighter smile, working the counter whilst speaking to someone who Hibiya assumed was his coworker.

His companion was a small girl, _much _smaller than him, with copious bundles of snowy white hair. She spoke quietly and nervously, but smiled and laughed every no and then. The duo were setting up a display of paper flowers, as well as real bouquets.

For some reason, Hibiya felt compelled to socialize with these strangers, and sheepishly approached them as he was buying some flowers for Hiyori.

Turns out, their names were Seto Kousuke and Mary Kozakura. They just started working here, and Seto works a lot of other jobs, as well.

"Buying flowers? I suggest this bunch...they're really pretty!" Seto advised, pointing at a bouquet of mixed irises and yellow roses.

"A-And if-if you buy a bouquet," Mary stumbled, breathing quickly to calm her obvious nervousness, "y-you get a free pack of paper flowers...!"

Needless to say, the boy ended up buying the iris-yellow rose bouquet, as well as receiving crafted flora; those that would seem real, if the sheen of the colored paper didn't give it away.

After reciting a thank you, (and somehow promising to meet them again) the Amamiya headed towards the exit.

There, he ran into two other people.

One was a taller, serious looking woman. Hibiya didn't realize she was even there until he bumped into her. Despite her serious expression, the brunet could sense some annoyance within her.

The other person was a shorter (yet taller than Hibiya) boy, with blond hair and bright, honey-colored eyes. They glinted with mischief and secretiveness, and his smile added more distrust to his visage.

Hibiya didn't like him very much.

"Sorry," he grumbled, looking away from the both of them.

"Aw, it's fine! Isn't it fine, Kido? If it's not, the child will probably get scolded~"

"Cut it out, Kano." The girl named 'Kido' admonished. Looking back at the Amamiya, she gave a sort of apologetic smile.

"He's stupid sometimes."

"Hey, that's not nice!"

"Anyways, sorry to bother you-"

"-Hibiya," the boy answered, "My name's Hibiya. It's fair since I know your names now."

"What a polite kid! You should learn a thing or two from him, Kido!"

"_I _should?"

After those strange encounters, Hibiya furiously stalked off, hurrying back to Hiyori's room as soon as possible.

By some stroke of luck, he ran into someone else.

Momo Kisaragi herself. In the flesh. She looked down at him and smiled, reciting:

"That's my brother's friend in there," Momo explained, "I took my brother here since he doesn't know how to drive a car by himself. Also, I met your friend Hiyori! You two seem like good kids!"

For some reason, the brunet felt that he should respond to everything that this alleged celebrity said, by saying; "That's cool, cow lady. I hope your music is better than your actual speaking voice-"

Needless to say, she felt _very _insulted, and personally invited him and Hiyori to a concert to prove that her voice was good.

Hiyori was ecstatic.

As if things couldn't be more eventful, Hibiya met a person named Shintaro Kisaragi, who seemed very much like him personality-wise.

"Finally, someone _normal..._" Shintaro muttered, softening his hard glower.

Hiyori commented that Hibiya was a boring guy, and that she would pass out from boredom if he didn't start talking to her again.

It was weird.

* * *

><p><strong>August 17th <strong>

The day after, Hiyori was released from the hospital, and she and Hibiya spent the day with Momo Kisaragi. The two girls were gabbing away at something trivial in the eyes of Hibiya, but he didn't mind their gossip for once. Just by being in their presence, the Amamiya felt content.

They walked around most of the city, even stopping by the smaller, more suburban areas. There was a small playground that, despite the summer afternoon, was completely empty.

As Hibiya walked by, he noticed something strange. Or more specifically, _someone._

Someone that looked almost exactly like him, save for the fact that the only color they displayed was red.

The brunet was confused, and noticed how the lookalike was smiling at him. He was smiling a real, genuine smile, pale lips curving upwards in benevolence.

Hibiya had no idea why, but a wave of familiarity washed over him. A thought of nostalgia overcame him. His lips wanted to form words he didn't know, but a new voice pulled him back to reality.

"Hey, Hibiya, what say you and Hiyori get backstage passes, too? That'd be cool, right?"

Looking over at the orange-haired girl, Hibiya answered quickly, "Yeah, sure."

He threw a glance back in the direction of the park, but wore a face more confused than the last.

The red-head was gone.

* * *

><p>Days pass, and the summer lulls on with a complacent atmosphere. Somehow, somewhere, Hibiya befriends Momo, her brother, and nearly all the people he encountered at the hospital.<p>

As if they were all meant to be friends, in the first place.

The thought of the red figure still lingers on his mind, but for a long time, he remained as a thought.

One fateful day, Hibiya decided to read the weather report, out of extreme boredom.

It read: _Expect a heat haze from August 15th until the end of August._

He would have scrolled to the next page, but something clicked in him, and he took a double take suddenly.

_Wait, what? _he questioned mentally, _What did it say?_

Reading over the simple statement again, only several words stood out to him.

_Heat haze. August 15th. _

_Heat haze. Heat haze. August 15th. _

Brown eyes widen, and the boy stumbles back into whatever seat is behind him.

He remembers.

Mouth dry with anticipation, Hibiya thinks aloud; "K-Kagerou..."

"Yeah?"

The boy looked over, and saw an ethereal, ruby-red being appear in front of him. From the tips of his toes, to the top tufts of hair, this person was a near perfect mirror image of Hibiya.

He even wore a similar smile, bright expression lacing across his face.

Hibiya's initial bewilderment disappeared, and was replaced with excitement, happiness.

But, Hibiya was Hibiya, so he contained his giddiness with a simple greeting.

"...We got a lot to catch up on."

Kagerou laughed, but it was nothing like the laugh that Hibiya had always known.

It was the laugh of someone familiar.

It was the laugh of a _friend._

"Took you long enough. Thought you were never gonna remember. You looked _so _confused, you know."

"Yeah, well." Hibiya stood up, shoving his hands in his pockets with a sigh.

"I'm an open book, after all."


End file.
